La reina, la princesa y el cristal encantado
by Ratoncuentacuentos
Summary: El pueblo de Arendelle ha derrocado a su reina. Anna ha desaparecido y Elsa, junto a Kristoff, la buscan desesperados. Así iniciarán su nueva aventura a través de reinos lejanos, se enfrentarán a viejos enemigos y aprenderán más sobre la naturaleza humana, la magia y ellos mismos. Un tributo a Disney y HC Andersen ¡Acompáñalos viajer@ en esta historia de coraje, amistad y valentía!
1. Una sola cosa sabemos

_Una sola cosa sabemos: que el mundo es mágico._

 _Ramón López Velarde_

Al lector indeciso:

Si los cuentos de princesas y héroes al son de viejas canciones: frío, calor, tierras lejanas, bosques, montañas, océanos, desiertos, palacios, reyes, batallas entre el bien y el mal, hechizos poderosos, suerte, ingenio, actos nobles y viles; contados como lo fueron en tiempos mejores pueden gustar a la informada niñez y juventud tanto como a mí me gustaron ¡Bien está! ¡Esta va por todos ustedes!

Si, por el contrario, los juiciosos jóvenes de hoy ya no desean acompañar una noche a la reina de las nieves, buscar entre tesoros la lámpara maravillosa, trepar una torre por medio de los cabellos de una hermosa joven o sumergirse hasta encontrar los palacios en las profundidades del mar, ¡También, que así sea! Sólo pido nos dejen a nosotros seguir soñando hasta haber desaparecido: A ellos, con su magia y aventuras; a mí, con mis historias.


	2. Introducción: El mundo como lo fue antes

**Introducción: El mundo como lo fue antes**

¿Así que quieres saber qué pasó con la Reina de las Nieves? Eso es extraño en un ser humano como tú. ¡Pero, qué va! Los seres humanos son criaturas extrañas: creen que si sus ojos no han visto algo no ha existido y tampoco puede existir. Piensan aún que el más sabio es quien en nada cree y todo lo desprecia porque, según ellos, ve el mundo como es en realidad. Pero no podemos culparlos ¿Algún humano no ha estado alguna vez bajo ese hechizo? No, los pobrecillos sólo ignoran que son víctimas de un viejo mal y sólo Dios sabe cuánto sufrimiento se habrían ahorrado si no lo fueran. Dicho esto, vamos a empezar y cuando esta historia termine, tal vez, podamos ayudarlos.

Has de saber, amiga viajera; que hace miles de años (más de los que los hombres quisieran recordar) el mundo era un lugar mucho más mágico y maravilloso. Los hombres vivían simples y felices: las guerras eran sucesos extraños ocurridos sólo una vez cada siglo hasta que algún bando se daba cuenta de la tremenda tontería que cometía, los fuertes ayudaban a los débiles, no abusaban de ellos y el alimento alcanzaba para todos. La magia fue la bendición de todas las criaturas inteligentes, haciendo la vida más fácil. Si hubieras visto esa época, te hubiera encantado asistir a sus fiestas: era todo un espectáculo ver los genios y duendes persiguiendo a las chicas humanas, ninfas y otras criaturas mágicas al son de las flautas y tambores.

¡Sí! los humanos también eran criaturas mágicas: Madre Naturaleza les había regalado algunos de sus dones, así podían controlar diversas caras de ella. Había quien hablaba la lengua de las flores y los árboles, otros usaban el fuego para alumbrar los caminos, dar calor y alimento; también hubo quien podía traer el invierno y acabar con las plagas; o quien jugaba con las mareas y corrientes oceánicas. Ella les dejaría usar su fuerza para su beneficio, en cambio, los hombres tendrían que cuidarla y protegerla.

Pero, viajera, tampoco te quiero engañar. Si bien, casi todas las criaturas eran buenas, también las había malas. Este era el caso de un genio, el más malvado de todos, algunos afirman era el mismo Diablo. Un día, estaba de buenísimo humor y decidió jugarle una trampa a la humanidad, así creó un espejo con la propiedad de que todo cuanto bueno y hermoso se reflejaba en él se reducía a casi nada; en cambio: todo aquello malo y horrendo, por más pequeño que fuera, crecía hasta no verse nada más. Salió de su cueva en el desierto y cada vez que encontraba un humano le mostraba su creación: la niña más preciosa se deformaba hasta quedar irreconocible, las palabras gratas o las poesías se convertirían en insultos e injurias, y cualquier pensamiento sensato se retorcía hasta volverse una total locura. Al genio, todo esto le hacía retorcerse de risa.

Muchos hombres creyeron ver en ello un milagro: "¡Pero qué tontos hemos sido!", se decían, "¡Ahora por fin podemos ver el mundo tal cual es!". Pasado un tiempo, llegó lo inevitable y los humanos se volvieron déspotas, egocéntricos y crueles. Familiares y amigos convertían la menor discusión en peleas a muerte y el más pequeño defecto en su apariencia los hacía ver como seres repugnantes; lo peor fue cuando los reyes miraron el espejo pues, a la menor diferencia, estallaron guerras entre todos los países. Cada reino creyó ser el de la gente más buena e inteligente y vio a todos los demás como personas inferiores, celosas de su superioridad que en cualquier momento se lanzarían al ataque. Sus dones mágicos resultaron ser armas muy efectivas y no dudaron en usarlos para quemar, congelar, ahogar, golpear, mutilar, o matar de hambre a todo aquel considerado una amenaza. No contentos con hacerse daño entre sí, los humanos también cazaron a las demás criaturas inteligentes hasta casi desaparecerlas; las que quedaron prefieren esconderse de ellos aún hoy día.

Madre Naturaleza miró el desastre a su alrededor y quedó devastada, por lo cual decidió arrebatarles los dones antes que se aniquilaran totalmente, además levantó montañas y abrió océanos para separarlos. Con el tiempo, los humanos se desarrollaron en direcciones diferentes. Los guerreros del otro lado del río comenzaron a lucir pieles de oso en lugar de tocados de águila que, como todos sabemos, es lo correcto, fino y elegante; la gente del valle vestía túnicas de algodón, a diferencia de los obscenos habitantes de la costa quienes iban casi desnudos a todas partes. El lenguaje de los otros se hizo incomprensible y sus deidades exigían ceremonias y sacrificios extraños.

Pero el genio no estaba dispuesto a parar la diversión tan fácilmente: quiso subir a lo más alto del cielo dispuesto a cubrir toda la bóveda celeste con su invento; así, toda criatura que levantara la vista ya no reconocería en ella la gloria de Dios, al contrario, terminaría viendo como detestables todas las cosas en el cielo y la tierra.

Pero cuando se elevó, sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda, chilló y soltó el espejo. Mientras el invento caía, una tormenta glacial lo fragmentó en miles de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos alrededor de todo el mundo; Los mares hundieron algunos y los árboles ocultaron otros entre sus raíces. Madre Naturaleza había permitido a algunos humanos, que por suerte o pericia no habían sido víctimas del hechizo, conservar su magia. Y aunque derrotaron al genio y lo encerraron en el centro del planeta, donde permanecerá por siempre; no pudieron evitar que pedazos cayeran en los ojos o en el corazón de algunos hombres.

Temerosa que este horror volviera suceder, encargó a los últimos mágicos buscar los restos del espejo y ocultarlos donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos. Y así fue durante las primeras generaciones, ayudando a una humanidad que casi no conocía su existencia, reunieron pedazos perdidos y los ocultaron alrededor del mundo, con la esperanza de nunca ser hallados. No obstante, los años se convirtieron en siglos y cada vez encontraban menos pedazos y más pequeños, hasta que la tarea prácticamente se volvió irrealizable. Muchos de los descendientes habían perdido sus poderes hace tiempo y llegaron a pensar que el espejo era sólo un mito: "Nuestros abuelos dicen tonterías: no hay tal espejo ni poder mágico, será mejor que vayamos con los hombres a vivir como personas normales", ´y así pensaron e hicieron.

Durante miles de años, se creyó que todo lo que tuviera que ver con magia era sólo un cuento para entretener a los niños, bueno, hasta hace poco. Ya habrás escuchado de la Reina Elsa de Arendalle y cómo congeló su reino hace algunos años; pues bien ¡Todo es cierto, y también lo que ocurrió después! Espera, ¿No sabes? Entonces, viajera, ponte cómoda y acércate más al fuego. Aunque menos conocida, es una historia que vale la pena ser contada.


	3. 1 La lluvia de cristal

Esta era una pareja de novios que se querían mucho. Eran muy diferentes, tanto que parecía un milagro que estuviesen juntos. Él era un repartidor: siempre había tenido una vida simple y libre de preocupaciones junto a su mejor amigo, un reno llamado Sven. Ella era una princesa: había crecido en un palacio rodeada de todos los dulces, juguetes y libros que una niña pudiera desear, aunque sin nadie con quien compartirlos. Aquellas diferencias, que la gente hubiera comentado los hacían incompatibles, sólo hacían que se quisieran aún más.

La hermana de la princesa era de la Reina de las Nieves y, aunque las dos habían vivido siempre en el mismo castillo, no la conoció bien hasta el día de su coronación; cuando ocurrió una nevada fuertísima donde la princesa conoció a su amado repartidor y fue rescatada por su hermana de la ambición de un príncipe extranjero. A partir de entonces, la reina le profesó un amor que crecía día con día, le quería como una madre quiere a un niño bueno. El nombre de su hermana era Elsa, quien gobernaba el reino de Arendalle con benevolencia y, aunque ser reina era un trabajo que siempre la tenía ocupada, siempre buscaba aprovechar cualquier momento libre para estar con la princesa.

El repartidor se llamaba Kristoff y la princesa, Anna. Tenían sus habitaciones una frente a otra atravesando un largo pasillo. Durante el verano, cuando los días parecían no tener fin, él se dedicaba a repartir hielo creado de manos de la reina a lo ancho del pueblo. Cuando terminaba, luego de una dura jornada, se encontraba con su novia y salían juntos a divertirse. Anna lo llevaba al pueblo a comer o a bailar, aunque Kristoff no era buen bailarín y en más de una ocasión terminaba pisándole los pies. Él, en cambio, le gustaba llevarla al bosque, donde le enseñó a montar a su reno (más testarudo que cualquier caballo) y los secretos que había aprendido de los troles para vivir en él. Pasaban días enteros buscando moras, bayas y trufas, regresando con canastas llenas que después los panaderos reales convertían en pasteles.

En los días más calurosos la gente se abría espacios para descansar, incluida la reina. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, junto a muchas personas del pueblo iban entonces a la bahía para darse un chapuzón; vale decir que, cuando los pies de la reina tocaban el agua, ésta bajaba su temperatura varios grados, lo cual después de caminar al sol de mediodía, daba una sensación increíblemente refrescante. En otras ocasiones, cubría de hielo los patios del castillo, e invitaba a patinar a todo aquel que quisiera; entre ellos, había quienes traían comida, bebida e instrumentos musicales, así se improvisaban fiestas que se extendían hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pero en invierno todo cambiaba, incluido en ánimo de las personas. El viento soplaba cortante, las calles se cubrían de nieve de tal forma que los habitantes tenían que abrirse paso a zancadas. Las noches se volvían casi eternas y, una vez pasada la emoción de las fiestas navideñas, no quedaba mucho que hacer sino aprovechar las pocas horas de luz y pasar las noches calentándose al ardor de la estufa. Los árboles y arbustos se cubrían de escarcha, como si todas las ramas se hubiesen transformado en un bosque de coral blanco. La reina Elsa, a diferencia de los habitantes de Arendalle, abrazaba el invierno como parte de su ser: cuando el sol brillaba, todo centelleaba como si hubiesen esparcido diamantes:" ¡Qué magnífico es el invierno, espectáculo más hermoso no tiene el sol del verano!", pensaba.

A veces se quedaba horas afuera mirando caer los copos de nieve, entonces venía su hermana y la reina le decía: — ¡Mira, Anna!— Entonces los copos se hacían más grandes y parecían preciosas rosas hechas de cristal. — Todas ellas son pequeñas obras de arte, para mí son mucho más hermosas que las flores de verdad.

—Son muy hermosas, Elsa.

— ¡Y son tan diferentes! No hay ninguno igual a otro. Pero así los quiero, son hermosos y perfectos, cada uno a su manera.

—Son como tú: eres muy diferente a los demás. Pero así te amamos y no desearíamos que fuera de otro modo. — le respondía su hermana.

Elsa entonces la tomaba entre sus brazos y le besaba la frente. Anna sentía una corriente gélida que pasaba desde su frente hasta la punta de sus pies y temblaba; no obstante, no se separaba de su hermana ni quería hacerlo.

Había noches en las cuales el clima era especialmente frío: la tierra se volvía dura y helada, las ventanas se opacaban y crujían a causa del frío de modo que sólo un chiflado se hubiera atrevido a salir de casa. Esas noches, la Reina de las Nieves salía de su palacio a recorrer el pueblo, caminar sobre los fiordos y bosques o recorrer el mar congelado. En esos momentos se sentía libre de toda carga, podía respirar a sus anchas y deslizarse sobre el viento helado. Hubiera deseado su familia la acompañara, pero no podían aguantar las mismas temperaturas que ella y mientras ellos sólo podían salir unos minutos, ella podía pasar allí la noche entera. Anna y Kristoff amaban el invierno como amaban a Elsa, pero también sabían que podía ser peligroso.

En cambio, los novios pasaban esas noches en la biblioteca al calor de una fogata y tomando chocolate recién hecho. Kristoff le tocaba canciones en su laúd y le contaba las historias que los troles le habían enseñado; Anna sacaba algún libro de los estantes y lo leían juntos. Ella confesó que, cuando era niña, pasó mucho tiempo en ese lugar y había leído casi todos los libros, incluso los aburridos. Pero los que más le habían gustado eran los que hablaban sobre aventuras: valientes hazañas, largos viajes, lugares lejanos y exóticos, magia y personas extraordinarias.

—Casi nunca salía del castillo—dijo la princesa—Cuando me cansaba, lo único que tenía que hacer era tomar uno de estos libros y ¡Bam! sentía que me crecían alas y podía viajar a donde quisiera: Agrabah, China, la Atlántida y acompañar a todas esos personajes en sus aventuras ¡No había límites!

Sus ojos brillaban con un aire infantil en cada ocasión que le enseñaba una ilustración de Aladdín y la lámpara maravillosa, El Mago de Oz o La balada de Fa Mulán.

Kristoff le tomó la mano y le dijo —Te prometo que algún día viajaremos por el mundo e iremos a esos lugares. — Miró a Anna sonreír y besó sus labios calientes.

El único inconveniente era la reina. La princesa temía dejar a su hermana sola por un largo tiempo y cómo lo tomaría. A Elsa no le gustaba la idea de dejar el reino a tomar unas vacaciones, pero tampoco que su hermana se marchara lejos durante semanas o meses.

Sabía que, si fuera por la reina, Elsa hubiera pasado todo el tiempo con su hermana y tratado de ser tan relajada como su cuñado; a cada oportunidad, la colmaría de todos los cariños y atenciones que le negó durante muchos años; haría todo lo posible para que dejara de ver ese castillo como el lugar que la enclaustró de niña y convertirlo en un verdadero hogar, jamás se volvería a apartar de ella. Pero la princesa era de naturaleza inquieta y le gustaba ir de un lado a otro, ya fuera en el pueblo o sus afueras. En algunas ocasiones, cuando la princesa salía, sola o con su novio, la reina se ponía nerviosa, especialmente cuando llegaba muy tarde. Cuando eso sucedía, dejaba un pequeño rastro de copos de nieve a su alrededor, los demás en el castillo se daban cuenta y se entristecían por ella.

Los días se hicieron más largos, anunciando la llegada de la primavera. Llegaron las primeras aves y todos esperaban ansiosos que pronto la nieve cediera paso a las flores. Un día antes del equinoccio, mientras la reina arreglaba asuntos comerciales con su ministro y Kristoff salía a su primer día de trabajo después de las heladas, la princesa Anna quiso ir a buscar trufas a la orilla del río.

"Le mandaré hacer un pastel a mi hermana con éstas", pensaba mientras recogía unas cuantas, "Estoy segura que le gustará la sorpresa".

– ¡Qué bien han tratado los años a la reina Idunna! ¡Parece que no ha envejecido!- Escuchó desde la otra orilla. Al principio se asustó, luego se calmó al ver que un trol de montaña, parecido a los que criaron a Kristoff, salía de entre unas rocas.

– ¡Hola!- dijo contenta la princesa.

–Estoy muy feliz de verla, Majestad. Hace tiempo que no nos encontrábamos.

–Perdona, amiguito – Le interrumpió– Me estás confundiendo. La reina Idunna era mi madre y falleció hace años, mi nombre es Anna, Anna de Arendalle.

El trol hizo una reverencia un tanto exagerada– ¡Vaya, siento escuchar eso y me disculpo! Nunca he entendido el tiempo de los humanos y a veces me confundo. Busco a un viejo trol llamado Gran Pabbie ¿Lo conoces?

Anna respondió afirmativamente, él era lo más parecido a un suegro que tenía. El trol le dijo que llevaba días perdido y preguntó si lo podía llevar con él. Anna, quien sabía muy bien que no debía aceptar invitaciones de extraños, quiso declinar cortésmente; pero fue tal la insistencia del trol que terminó aceptando y se adentraron en el bosque hacia lo alto de las montañas

Kristoff terminó su jornada cuando comenzaba a anochecer. Agotado, regresó al castillo, dejó a Sven en los establos, le dio de comer y se retiró a descansar. Pero antes de llegar a su cuarto, notó rastros de nieve en los pasillos: "¿Ahora qué le pasa a Elsa?" pensó. Se arrojó a su cama y ahí se quedó durante un buen rato, justo empezaba a dormirse cuando un sirviente tocó la puerta avisándole que la reina lo mandaba llamar.

La reina estaba rodeada de su propia nevada personal cuando Kristoff se presentó ante ella.

– ¿Anna no vino contigo?- Preguntó ella.

–Pensé que estaba en el palacio, que estaba dormida.

– No ha llegado desde la mañana, ya mandé una brigada a buscarla, pero no ha regresado. —exclamó Elsa.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha. Kristoff temió que congelara el cuarto y se apoyó ligeramente en su hombro.

–Hey, no nos preocupemos, conocemos a bien a Anna: puede que sea inquieta y un poco distraída, pero se sabe cuidar. Estoy seguro que aparecerá pronto. Mira, esto haré: iré con mi familia, los troles de montaña y les preguntaré por ella, seguramente saben dónde está, la encontraremos y mañana todos nos reiremos de esto.

La reina sonrió y la nieve se detuvo. El muchacho entonces se asomó al balcón y levantó la vista. Observando unos momentos el cielo nocturno.

— ¡Bravo! ¡Es una magnífica idea y muy hermosa, por cierto! Con estas luces, seguramente Anna sabrá que la buscas. Pero, Elsa, no sabía que podías hacerlas de ese color ¿Cómo hiciste una aurora púrpura?

Miraba las luces del norte bailando caprichosas y graciosas sobre el pueblo de Arendalle, pensando que Anna las vería y aparecería pronto.

–Yo no estoy haciendo nada– Contestó la reina. – Podría sentirlo.

– ¿Entonces, quién lo hace?

Parecía un cardumen con miles de pececillos de colores realizando una danza entre corrientes de aguas tranquilas: de arriba a abajo, izquierda a derecha. De pronto, los pececillos se juntaron sobre el cénit de tal manera que parecía ya no haber espacio para ningún movimiento más de sus aletas, se apretaron más hasta que el cardumen explotó y e incontables chispas azules cayeron sobre el pueblo.

Los habitantes de Arendalle pensaron que comenzaba una nevada. Tal vez, la primavera llegaría tarde ese año. Si hubieran observado mejor, se habrían dado cuenta que los cristales eran más grandes y mucho menos perfectos que copos de nieve ordinarios. "¿Más nieve un día antes de primavera?", se quejó uno. "Debe ser obra de la reina" pensó otro "¡No está feliz con que el invierno haya pasado y ahora quiere quitarnos la primavera!", "Nos matará de frío con tal de sentirse libre, yo siempre pensé que sería un peligro", "Tenemos que hacer algo o impondrá el invierno para siempre". Estas y otras palabras menos nobles corrieron rápidamente entre todo el pueblo.

La reina no sabía que pasaba, pero tan sólo unos minutos después, una multitud ruidosa se reunía afuera de palacio y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. Entonces el ministro entró a su despacho, pálido y tembloroso, apenas pudiendo hablar debido a su tartamudez.

-¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó la reina Elsa.

– Majestad, ellos creen que está mandando una nevada para evitar que llegue la primavera. Traté de explicarles lo absurdo que era eso, pero en cuanto salí a hablar, tomaron a mis escoltas y los molieron a palos.

– ¿Qué debo hacer?– dijo asustada.

– ¡Sálvate!

Un pequeño regimiento de soldados se había reunido a las afueras del castillo con bayonetas al hombro. La turba, armada con palos, martillos, tranchetes y hachas, se arrojó furiosa sobre ellos rompiendo varios cráneos ante que los oficiales se dieran cuenta qué se les venía encima; los habitantes de Arendalle llegaron a la puerta ardiendo en cólera, la colapsaron y se esparcieron en el castillo. Kristoff tomó a la reina del brazo, la condujo hasta el establo y montaron al reno Sven:

–Pensé que tu pueblo te quería– Comentó el joven, pero Elsa estaba demasiado confundida para responder. Arrió al animal y marchó a todo galope hacia la salida. Elsa levantó una barrera de hielo, separándolos de la turba enfurecida y escapando hacia los bosques.

–Esto es lo que hace la reina de las nieves: nos amenaza con su hielo, pero en realidad nos tiene miedo, miren cómo huye de nosotros. ¡Fuera, monstruos! ¡Largo de aquí o los mataremos!– y Elsa escuchaba aquellos gritos que le partían el alma. Arendalle se perdía en la distancia mientras, entre toda la confusión, pensaba en su reino, su hermana y se lamentaba: "¡Ahora no me queda nada!".


	4. 2 La mujer mágica que vivía en el bosque

**2\. La mujer mágica que vivía en el bosque**

Huyeron lo más rápido que pudieron siguiendo la orilla del río y no se detuvieron hasta rayar el alba, cuando el pobre reno decidió que no podía dar más y frenó de tal manera que sus dos jinetes casi salieron disparados.

—Ha sido una buena carrera, amigo. —Dijo el joven mientras acariciaba su lomo.

Se hallaron en el corazón de un bosque solitario y sombrío, los árboles se extendían altos y vastos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y un silencio solemne reinaba sobre todo el lugar, únicamente interrumpido por el gorgoreo del río y las ramas balanceándose en el viento. La reina estaba absorta, en su interior aún esperaba que todo aquello no fuera más que un mal sueño. Pero el dolor de su corazón le recordó que se trataba de algo muy real, entonces se arrodilló a la orilla del río y lloró:

— ¡Anna, hermanita! ¿Dónde está mi hermana? — Y sus lágrimas corrían al río, volviéndose copos de nieve tan grandes como pececillos blancos. También Kristoff sintió su pena, pues Anna era la persona que él más quería en el mundo.

—No entiendo qué pasó—Lloraba la reina. — ¡Pensé que me habían aceptado a mí y a mis poderes!

— Por eso no me agradan las personas: Dicen muchas cosas y tratan de ganarse tu confianza, pero en cuanto les das la espalda, te dan una patada. Esa es la razón por la que mi mejor amigo es un reno.

Pero la reina estaba demasiado angustiada para escucharlo.

— ¡La gente de Arendalle quiso matarme! ¿Y si encontraron a Anna? ¿ Qué tal si le hicieron daño? Podría estar perdida o herida ¡No quiero ni imaginármelo! —Pensó en los peores escenarios y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes. Entonces Kristoff la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió:

— ¡Basta!— Dijo con firmeza. — ¡Basta ya! Crees que Anna no podrá vivir si no está a tu lado, pero no es así. Ella ya no quiere el castillo ni los chocolates, no quiere las fiestas, ni siquiera los juegos en la nieve. Si ha querido abrir las puertas no fue para que la gente entrara, fue porque ella quería salir. Esas paredes la encerraron mucho tiempo y, aunque tengas buenas intenciones al quererla a tu lado, ya no la pueden contener.

Entonces la reina quiso contestar muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas salió de su boca. Ambos se miraron fijamente y guardaron silencio por un buen rato hasta que recuperaron la calma.

—Escucha, estoy seguro que está viva y se encuentra bien. Anna es una chica lista, si vio algo de lo que nosotros vimos, seguramente no regresó al pueblo y buscó un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y dónde está ella, dónde estamos nosotros?– preguntó Elsa.

Entonces se dieron cuenta que estaban tan perdidos como la princesa a quien buscaban. Durante algún momento de su huída, habían traspasado la frontera del reino y ninguno de los dos conocía esa parte del bosque.

—No los sé. Pero, por hoy, no podemos hacer mucho– Y señaló al reno exhausto, tirado sobre el suelo. — Ven, acurrúcate sobre Sven y trata de calmarte. Mañana iremos río abajo.

– ¿Por qué río abajo?

– ¿Y por qué no? Jamás la encontraremos si no comenzamos en alguna dirección. Además, no creo que haya ido más lejos a pie que nosotros sobre un reno; será un buen lugar para empezar.

Descansaron ese día y, al amanecer del siguiente, emprendieron la marcha. Los últimos restos de nieve habían desaparecido y las primeras flores ya despertaban a orillas del río; parecían buscar llegar a sus aguas, extendiendo sus tallos y hojitas para refrescarse con unas gotas y sacudirse el letargo de una larga noche de invierno. El agua era tan clara que podían ver sus siluetas reflejadas entre piedras multicolores. Por un momento, Elsa logró relajarse y admirar el bello espectáculo del paisaje cambiante, además de sentir los primeros rayos de sol verdaderamente cálidos en meses; aquello fue un verdadero consuelo a su corazón. Kristoff, por su parte, estaba contento de regresar a la naturaleza, sentir el aire humedecido y respirar el perfume de pinos, abetos, robles y tierra mojada, estirando las piernas al lado de su amigo, Sven, una vez más.

Al tercer día, el bosque se volvió menos tupido y, en algún punto del camino, tuvieron que rodear una enorme peña. Al volver a escuchar el rumor del agua, retomaron dirección hacia el río, siguiendo su curso durante medio día más con la esperanza de llegar a las cercanías del reino. Su prisa no era para menos: ese día se les acabó la comida y Kristoff tuvo que recolectar algunas nueces silvestres para continuar. Pero no encontraron señales del reino y caminaron un día más. El destino quiso que encontraran una casa muy bonita con techo de paja a la manera antigua, paredes cubiertas por verdes enredaderas y un enorme jardín con plantas y hierbas provenientes de todas partes del el mundo, aunque sin una sola flor.

Cansados y hambrientos, tocaron la puerta y abrió una tierna mujer de edad avanzada, quien los recibió de muy buena gana.

— ¡Criaturas! — Exclamó la anciana. — ¿Qué hacen los dos solos tan dentro del bosque? Pasen, por favor, pasen.

Pasaron a la casa y entraron a una hermosa pero humilde salita. La anciana caminaba muy encorvada, tomó afectuosamente a Elsa de la mano, y sentó a sus visitantes en dos pequeñas sillas de madera junto a la mesa. En la cocina (Que también era el comedor y la sala), un caldero burbujeaba una sustancia que perfumaba el lugar con un aroma delicioso que al instante los hizo sentir de maravilla.

La mujer no era una bruja mala, pero conocía las artes de la magia y a veces le gustaba practicar con las personas para no perder la costumbre. Así que agregó unos polvillos al ponche y se los dio de beber a sus invitados. También les dio de comer pato recién asado, pan caliente, frutos secos y pastelillos. A Elsa y Kristoff, quienes en los últimos dos días habían comido sólo semillas, les pareció probar un manjar más sabroso que cualquier cosa preparada en palacio y devoraron todo hasta quedarse dormidos.

Pasaron unos días y ellos seguían en aquella casa. La mujer les hacía todo tipo de atenciones y pronto les tomó afecto: siempre había querido tener un niño y una niña, pero nunca lo había conseguido. Durante muchos años su única compañía habían sido las flores, hermosas y encantadoras, como sólo ellas pueden serlo: El único problema con ellas es que, en ocasiones, son tremendamente distraídas y difícilmente pueden concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez. A esto se agrega que, como la mayoría de los seres hermosos, pecan de vanidad; demasiado ocupadas con sus propias historias para escuchar las de alguien más.

Después de unas semanas, Kristoff y Elsa ya no recordaban qué o a quién buscaban en primer lugar: ayudaban a la mujer con sus tareas mientras el reno daba vueltas jugueteando por el jardín. En ocasiones, muy temprano en la mañana o después de un día de arduo trabajo, tenían la sensación estar olvidando algo importante. Entonces venía la mujer con una bebida fría y aquella incómoda sensación desaparecía. Así pasó el tiempo. Una mañana soleada, brillante y fresca como sólo nos puede ofrecer abril, Elsa quiso pasear por el jardín.

– ¡Qué encantadora mañana! ¿No lo crees, hermosa?— Le saludó la vieja. Elsa no respondió, miraba las plantas del jardín en silencio y de sus labios se escapaban callados suspiros; parecía que se le hubiera olvidado reír. – Niña ¿Qué tienes? Parece como si sufrieras por haber nacido.

La mujer observó su hermosa y triste figura. Entendió que su pecho encerraba un dolor punzante, pero su cabeza no encontraba la razón de ello, llenándola de angustia.

–Tu jardín es muy lindo— Comentó la reina, esforzándose por sonreír. — Siempre que lo veo parece haber cambiado en algo. Pero ¿Por qué no tienes flores? ¿No te gustan?

– ¡Claro que me gustan! – Contestó, y se acercó a Elsa, susurrándole para que nadie la oyera. – Son mis mejores amigas, pero son muy tímidas con los extraños, en especial cuando uno de ellos es la Reina de las Nieves.

Elsa dio un salto, pues no había usado sus poderes frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta que de noche, cuando se hallaba profundamente relajada, caían pequeños copos de nieve sobre ella; de la misma manera que algunas personas roncan al dormir.

La anciana irradiaba una sonrisa infantil, dio pequeños saltitos y sus ojos se humedecieron:

— ¡Qué alegría ver al final de mis días a otra persona mágica! No sé porque el destino te llevó a mi puerta, querida, pero los mágicos debemos cuidarnos los unos a los otros ¡Amigas, no hay nada que temer! ¡Salgan, salgan!

Al momento, brotaron en todo el jardín las más preciosas flores de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Como muchachas hermosas después de levantarse de un largo sueño, estiraban sus hojitas y pétalos para recibir de buena gana los rayos del sol. Un aire fresco sopló y se sacudieron graciosamente, como si le dijeran a Elsa: "¡Qué bien se está aquí!".

Era un delicioso espectáculo, la viejecita, temblorosa, miraba las flores que engalanaban todo el lugar como lo hicieron en sus días mozos: al verlas el mundo se hacía joven de nuevo. Elsa no daba crédito a lo que veía.

La mujer le explicó que, así como Elsa había nacido con poder sobre la nieve y el hielo, ella había nacido con el don de hablar con las flores y los árboles: "Es cierto que las flores no poseen lengua como nosotros ¿Pero no has visto cómo se mece el viento sobre ellas, cómo se juntan unas con otras moviendo sus pétalos y hojas? Ese es el leguaje que hablan y yo puedo entender. Traen las historias del viento, que recorre todos los rincones del mundo y así cuentan historias verdaderas o inventadas ¿No me crees? Anda, pregúntales lo que quieras."

Elsa estaba fascinada por todo lo que la anciana decía y la tremenda soledad que la había acompañado toda la mañana pareció haber desaparecido por un momento. Pero en ese instante, los polvillos que la habían hecho olvidar perdieron su efecto y recordó la expulsión de su reino junto a su hermana perdida. Sintió un dolor agudo en el corazón y se lamentó por haberse olvidado de su misión. Se acercó a los narcisos y les preguntó: "¿Saben dónde está Anna, dónde está mi hermana?"

— ¿Quién es esa Anna de la que me hablas? —Dijeron los narcisos. — No ha de ser muy importante si no la conocemos ¡Pero mira que hermosos son nuestros pétalos! ¿Sabías que el Sol, el cielo y este jardín fueron hechos para que los podamos lucir mejor?

— ¡Uy, perdona! — Dijo la anciana. — Se me olvidaba que los narcisos sólo piensan en ellos mismos. Prueba con las rosas, tal vez ellas te ayuden.

Elsa se acercó al arbusto donde las rosas se mecían y se refrescaban con el rocío, se acercó tanto que casi las tocaba con sus labios, que casi eran del mismo color: "¿Saben dónde está mi hermana?" repitió, y su voz se cortó al preguntar: "¿Está viva mi hermana?

—Anna de Arendalle no ha muerto. — Contestaron las rosas. — No hay nadie en la tierra de los muertos que responda a ese nombre. Dónde camina entre los vivos, el viento no lo sabe bien. El lugar de dónde salió ya no es el mismo de antes, el trono está vacío y muchos desean sentarse en él. Los hombres ahí han caído bajo un viejo mal, sus corazones están contaminados y no aceptarán a nadie diferente a ellos. Ve al sur, Reina de las Nieves, a la cálida tierra donde crecen nuestras hermanas, los jazmines, ahí encontrarás una solución.

— ¿Es ahí donde está Anna? — Preguntó Elsa, pero las rosas no respondieron.

— ¡Tu hermana ha desaparecido! — Exclamó la viejecita que, recordemos, era una buena mujer. —Hermosa criatura ¡Perdona a esta anciana que sólo quiso practicar su magia! — Y se golpeó la frente en repetidas ocasiones hasta que Elsa la detuvo.

"¡Elsa, tenemos un problema!", gritó Kristoff, a quien también se le habían pasado los efectos del polvo. Salió disparado de la puerta al jardín, miró a la anciana con recelo y se limitó a decir:

— Debemos irnos, nos hemos retrasado demasiado.

Elsa asintió y la anciana bajó la mirada, pues sabía que volvería a estar sola. Entonces la reina le explicó a su compañero lo acontecido en el jardín y lo que le habían contado las flores:

—Debemos ir al sur. — Insistió la reina.

"Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ya no me parece tan descabellado que las flores puedan hablar", pensó Kristoff. Tomó sus riendas y las montó sobre Sven, se trepó al animal y tendió su mano para que Elsa montara tras de él. Pero antes la mujer tomó a la joven entre sus temblorosas manos y besó su frente; le dio la bendición y una advertencia:

—Escúchame, hermosa, te digo esto porque te quiero bien: Si la gente de tu reino te ha expulsado a causa de tu magia no debes sentirte mal. Los hombres temen lo que no conocen y lo que no se parece a ellos. Se han hecho tanto daño por esto durante tanto tiempo que parece que siempre fue así. Tal vez no puedas cambiarlos, pero tampoco tienes que sufrir por ello. Los mágicos debemos cuidarnos y, cuando encuentres a tu hermana, las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, para que vivas tranquila y en paz.

Elsa le sonrió con mucha ternura y asintió. Tomó la mano de Kristoff, montó al reno y pusieron marcha hacia el sur. Se adentraron de nuevo en el bosque, que había perdido su solemnidad y ahora rebozaba de vida, era la primavera en toda su abundancia. Pequeños pájaros saltaban de rama en rama mientras volaban mariposas entre los claros. El suelo estaba cubierto por pastos verdes y altos como una magnífica alfombra que invitaba a sentarse en ella. Durmieron bajo las estrellas y a los dos les pareció que ningún rey con todo su oro podría tener una alcoba más hermosa.

— ¡Mira las nubes! — dijo Elsa. —Vamos a tener lluvia.

—Esas no son nubes— contestó Kristoff. — Son montañas. Mañana estaremos sobre ellas y creo que te gustará volver al aire frío. Al otro lado está el mar y, si tenemos suerte, encontraremos algún barquero que nos ayude a ir más al sur.

Y ambos cerraron pestañas acurrucados sobre el cálido lomo del reno.


	5. 3 La princesa de Corona

**3\. La princesa de Corona**

¿Qué pasó con Anna durante todo este tiempo? Para saberlo, tendremos que regresar donde la dejamos la última vez. Sucedió que el trol llevaba tres días perdido y no lograba encontrar la montaña que buscaba. Le pidió a la princesa de Arendalle que tuviese la amabilidad de llevarlo frente a Pabbie y fue tal su insistencia que Anna terminó aceptando. Así fueron juntos hacia la montaña donde las piedras cobran vida

Mientras caminaban a través del verdoso bosque, la princesa tuvo la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su nuevo amiguito: Se trataba de un primo de Gran Pabbie, pues estaba formado por las piedras de una montaña de la misma cordillera: "Por allá, más alejado del mar", decía él. Había estado yendo muchos años como errante, viajando por el mundo y recorriendo muchos países: fríos y calientes, grandes y pequeños, poderosos y humildes, así supo cómo eran las naciones y las criaturas que en ellos habitaban. Anna lo escuchaba fascinada, pues muchas de sus descripciones le recordaban los libros que tanto le habían gustado de pequeña. El trol había decidido regresar a aquel país de montañas, nieblas y auroras boreales para darle una sorpresa a Gran Pabbie. Aunque, al parecer, se había tardado más de lo que creía, ya que la última vez que había estado ahí, la reina Idunna recién se había casado con el rey Adgar.

— De nuevo te pido una disculpa por haberte confundido. — Se lamentó.

Anna repitió que no importaba. Casi al llegar a la cima de la montaña, la princesa sintió que le faltaba el aliento. Pero por fin llegaron a un claro rarísimo donde no crecía nada de pasto, no había ni si quiera hojas en el suelo ni se escuchaban los pájaros cantar, sólo algunas piedras cubiertas de musgo que descansaban pacíficamente entre el silencio. Anna las saludó con alegría de tal modo que cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba loca, pero no su amigo trol, ni tampoco tú, amiga viajera, ni yo. Las piedras se agitaron y de ellas despertaron los curiosos troles de montaña, quienes al ver a la chica se pusieron muy contentos y empezaron a dar saltitos con sus pesados y enormes pies.

— ¡Anna está aquí!— Exclamaron. — ¡Hurra, tenemos visitas!

Los niños trol se acercaron a su falda, rodando hacia ella sus pequeños aunque pesados cuerpecitos.

— ¿Por qué no habías venido, Anna? — Preguntaron los niños. — ¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros?

— No podría olvidarme nunca de ustedes. — Respondió la princesa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de uno de ellos y lo miraba con ternura.

— ¿Y dónde dejaste a nuestro Kristoff? — Preguntó una mujer trol. — Tampoco él se ha dignado a venir.

—Bueno, no puedo tenerlo conmigo todo el tiempo, pero manda decirles que los extraña mucho y en cuanto pueda vendrá a visitarlos. — Esto último lo había inventado, pues sabía que si les decía que no tenía planeado ir con ellos en primer lugar, ellos podrían haberlo tomado a mal. Estaban hechos de piedra, pero podían ser muy sensibles por dentro. — Busco a Gran Pabbie ¿Está con ustedes?

—Anna, qué gusto verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Dijo sonriendo el viejo trol montado en la cima de una gran roca, apoyado en su cayado.

— ¡Pabbie, sigues igual de feo de lo que recordaba!— Exclamó el trol que le visitaba.

—Creo que este amiguito te conoce. —Dijo la princesa.

Gran Pabbie asintió:

—Aliento de Musgo, hace ya tiempo que no te había visto por aquí ¿Qué cuenta el mundo allá fuera?

—Muchas cosas, primo, tengo varias historias interesantes que contarte, además, también he estado aprendiendo un poco de magia.

—Entonces, ven, ya sabes que ésta es tu casa, pasa conmigo y pongámonos al corriente.

Entonces los dos troles se reunieron detrás de una gran piedra para hablar en privado.

Anna miró al cielo y observó al sol que descendía, pensó que ya había estado mucho tiempo fuera y se había alejado del pueblo más de la cuenta. Se levantó y quiso despedirse de los troles.

— ¿Pero, cómo? Si acabas de llegar. — Reclamaron ellos.

—Tengo que ver a mi hermana, ya saben cómo se pone cuando no llego a tiempo al castillo.

Sintió un leve tirón en su falda y al voltear vio al más pequeño y tierno de los troles mirándola con ojitos que rogaban. — ¿De verdad tienes que irte? Quédate a jugar un rato más, por favor.

Intentó negarse, pero su corazón no logró resistirse a los ruegos de los niños y acepto quedarse: "Pero sólo un momentito", dijo ella. Sin embargo, como todos sabemos, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno se divierte, y la princesa se quedó jugando con los niños toda la tarde, incluso tiempo después que el sol se hubiese ocultado. De no ser por las caprichosas luces de una aurora boreal, quién sabe hasta qué hora se hubiese quedado.

— ¡Santo cielo! —Exclamó la princesa. — Ya es muy tarde, mi hermana ha de estar preocupadísima.

Mientras tanto, los troles estaban encantados mirando con el incesante y místico jugueteo de luces púrpuras y verdes. Habían visto auroras boreales en incontables ocasiones, pero ninguna como aquella. "Es Elsa", se decía la princesa Anna, "Seguramente me está buscando". Todos estaban contentos con el espectáculo de las luces del norte, todos menos los dos troles más viejos; Gran Pabbie y Aliento de Musgo, quienes observaban atentamente la aurora: su movimiento extraño y los colores poco usuales; no parecía agradarles lo que veían.

—No había visto luces así desde hace muchos siglos ¿Tú qué dices, Aliento de musgo? — Le preguntó el patriarca de los troles.

—Por mi parte, jamás, pero es posible que tenga que ver alguna magia.

Las luces se juntaron entonces en lo más alto del cielo. Parecían un pequeño sol púrpura con rayos verdosos que opacaba con su brillo a los demás astros del cielo. De repente, el pequeño sol estalló en chispas que cayeron en dirección al pueblo de Arendalle en forma de grandes copos de nieve.

—Esto no me gusta en absoluto. —Murmuró el viejo trol.

Anna se había despedido de casi todos y estaba a punto de marcharse a su hogar. Pero cuando fue a ver al patriarca de los troles, la expresión de este se mostró sombría y alzó la voz, severo hacia la princesa:

—Alto, no puedes regresar a Arendalle.

Confundida, Anna le pidió explicaciones.

—No hay tiempo, tienes que alejarte de ahí lo más pronto posible. — La tomó de la mano con sus grandes manos de piedra y trató de llevarla hacia los bosques, pero la joven se resistió:

— ¿Cuál es el problema? Es tan sólo Elsa, seguramente quiere que regrese a casa, nada más. — Insistió Anna.

—Escúchame, querida, he estudiado magia casi toda mi vida y puedo decirte que eso de ahí no lo hizo tu hermana.

Gran Pabbie tiraba de su brazo, las pocas palabras que le decía eran muy ambiguas. Anna no comprendía por qué el trol se hallaba tan agitado y comenzó a sentirse inquieta.

—Sólo puedo decirte que, si es lo que creo que es, se trataría de un mal más antiguo que estas montañas.

La princesa se paró en seco, su corazón se llenó de angustia y preocupación al pensar en Elsa, Kristoff y la posibilidad de que corrieran un grave peligro. Pabbie trató de calmarla, ordenó a dos troles que se fueran rodando lo más rápido posible a ver qué ocurría en Arendalle y le prometió a Anna que se aseguraría de que estuvieran sanos y salvos. Pero Anna no escuchaba nada e insistió en que la dejara ir: "¡Si están en peligro, debo de estar con ellos!", exclamaba. Sintió temor por su familia, se asustó tanto que sobre sus mejillas comenzaron a correr un par de lágrimas mientras trataba de liberarse. Al patriarca, aunque estaba hecho de piedra, le inundaba una enorme pena verla así.

—Lo siento, Anna, de verdad lo siento. — Gimió, colocó su mano sobre la frente de la princesa, y esta cayó inmediatamente en un sueño profundo.

* * *

Despertó: El sol se colaba entre verdes ramajes que se mecían graciosamente, pájaros cantaban alegres de rama en rama con su cuic-cuic; flores silvestres se asomaban entre los arbustos o a la sombra de los árboles, extendían sus pétalos e inundaban el aire con sus aromas. La princesa se frotó los ojos, estiró sus delgados brazos y miró a su alrededor sin reconocer dónde se encontraba.

— ¡Ah, ya despertó la bella durmiente! ¡Buenos días, buenos días! —Exclamó una voz detrás de ella, se trataba del trol Aliento de Musgo.

Cuando la muchacha recuperó el sentido, el trol le explicó que había estado dormida durante tres días, durante los cuales la había cargado sobre su espalda. Asimismo, le relató lo que había sucedido en Arendalle; la revuelta y cómo la reina y el repartidor habían logrado escapar aunque, por desgracia, nadie conocía su paradero. La princesa se cubrió el rostro con las manos:

—Pensé que el pueblo de Arendalle ya no tenía problemas con los poderes de Elsa ¿Qué habrá pasado? —Se preguntaba.

Y aunque Aliento de Musgo sospechaba varias razones, prefirió guardar silencio; a diferencia de los humanos, los troles no acostumbran explicar lo que no conocen. En cambio, se le ocurrió que podría ayudarla de otra manera:

— Vamos, venga ese ánimo. Déjame llevarte con tu familia, después de todo, no estamos muy lejos de ella.

— ¿Puedes llevarme con Elsa y Kristoff? — Inquirió Anna.

—Nadie sabe el paradero de tu hermana o tu novio, yo ni siquiera sé cómo se ven. Pero ellos no son tu única familia. No lejos de aquí, un poco más hacia el este, se encuentra el reino de Corona donde estoy seguro que te recibirán con los brazos abiertos. Ahí vive una reina quien creo que te podrá ayudar con tu hermana, pues parece que ya tiene experiencia con aquello de las muchachas mágicas.

La princesa se levantó y juntos recorrieron un sendero terroso a través del bosquecillo. Como ya no tenía que cargar a la joven en la espalda, el trol se encontraba de maravilloso humor y conversó con ella durante todo el camino. Anna le preguntó a que se refería con que los reyes de Corona ya habían lidiado con poderes mágicos y así, mientras iban por el camino, el trol le contó el siguiente relato:

"Me han contado, princesa, que hace no demasiado existió en Corona una niña preciosa como un sol que además poseía un extraordinario don: sus cabellos, dorados y brillantes como el mismísimo astro rey, podían curar cualquier herida por más terrible que fuera, además podían conservar la juventud en cualquier persona. Cuando era muy pequeña, una malvada bruja la raptó y la encerró en una torre altísima con el fin de conservar su poder para ella sola. Pasaron los años y la niña creció hasta convertirse en una hermosa joven. Un día, un bandido llegó a la torre y la raptó. Pero la muchacha era listísima y, a cambio de un cuantioso soborno, lo hizo cambiar de opinión para llevarla a Corona.

Tras enfrentar muchos peligros en el camino, llegaron al reino, ahí descubrieron que la muchacha era en realidad la princesa a quien los reyes habían buscado desesperadamente durante años. La bruja, al darse cuenta que la princesa se había escapado con el bandido, les jugó una trampa a los dos, logró que se separaran en un momento dado y volvió a encerrar a la muchacha mientras él era apresado por los soldados del rey.

Para ese momento, bandido y princesa se habían enamorado profundamente. Y debes saber que no existe ninguna celda que pueda contener a un corazón enamorado, así que el bandido logró escapar y corrió dispuesto a sacar a la joven de su prisión de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, la bruja ya lo esperaba y lo hirió de muerte en un ataque por la espalda. No obstante, antes de dar su último suspiro, logró cortar los largos cabellos de la princesa, anulando todos sus poderes y reduciendo a la bruja a cenizas. La princesa lloró muchísimo al ver a su amado morir en sus brazos, pero un poco de su poder había quedado en sus lágrimas y cuando estas cayeron sobre la herida del bandido, éste recuperó sus fuerzas. Ahora, los dos están felizmente casados y viven en Corona junto a los reyes que han recuperado la dicha".

—Es una historia muy bonita, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Elsa y Kristoff?

—Los reyes de Corona también son tu familia y conocen bien los problemas que puede tener una persona mágica ¿No crees que es un excelente inicio para buscar a tu hermana?, Incluso ella podría estar allí, después de todo, Elsa parece ser una persona inteligente. Si, si, es probable que se encuentre allá, y aunque no fuera así, estoy seguro que allá te podrían ayudar, seguro como el suelo que piso ¡Venga, sígueme que no falta mucho!

Anduvieron durante todo el día y les ganó la oscuridad. A la mañana siguiente siguieron hasta que el sol alcanzó su punto más alto. Anna notó cómo el cálido aire primaveral se tornaba húmedo conforme bajan por una colina. Llegaron hasta las orillas de una playa llena de piedras redondas y lisas, con aguas tan tranquilas que daban más la impresión de estar frente a un lago que al océano. Al este se extendía un largo puente de piedra que cruzaba el mar hasta a una gran cumbre sobre la cual se levantaba, orgullosa y colorida, la ciudad de Corona.

—Hasta aquí te acompaño yo—Dijo el trol. —Eres una chica muy linda, pero no soporto estar rodeado de tantos humanos.

¡Qué hermoso espectáculo era Corona en primavera! Allí, los días eran más duraderos que en Arendalle y mucho más brillantes. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro, atenta a la gran cantidad de víveres y curiosidades en los estantes. He ahí el bachiller que corría apresurado a comprar sus útiles, ahí la señora de la casa discutiendo con el panadero el precio del pan, monseñor caminaba altivo y orgulloso con un libro de teología bajo el brazo y una pareja de novios paseaban alegremente tomados de la mano. En la plaza, los niños jugaban y correteaban felices, hundiendo sus manitas en el agua fresca de la fuente y salpicándose los unos a los otros, también había músicos callejeros que ofrecían tocar canciones a cambio de una moneda.

Pero lo más precioso de Corona eran sus calles llenas de color. En Arendalle, en aquellos días de primavera, se tenían que contentar con tulipanes de tallo recto y delgado junto a pequeñas prímulas en macetas. En cambio, los tejados y balcones de Corona se desbordaban de flores y hierbas de colores vivos que brillaban como el sol de su bandera. Tupidas enredaderas crecían en sus paredes y trepaban hasta las flores en los balcones que parecía que jugaban a besarse. Anna había crecido en un palacio con espléndidos salones y muchas obras de arte, no obstante, le pareció no haber visto algo tan hermoso en su vida.

Las puertas del castillo estaban resguardadas por dos soldados que portaban impecables armaduras y un serio continente marcial. Cuando Anna llegó a las puertas, éstos le cerraron el paso. Después de días en el bosque, su vestido estaba sucio y hecho jirones, además, su precioso rostro cubierto de tierra la hacía pasar más como campesina que como princesa.

—Yo soy Anna de Arendalle—Decía, irritada, mientras los guardias se aguantaban la risa. —Tengo que ver a los reyes.

—Te llevaremos ante ellos— Respondieron. — Pero ay de ti si lo que dices no es verdad. Los reyes no están para bromas y si mientes vas a pasar unas buenas noches en el calabozo.

Pasó a un magnífico salón de grandes ventanales que permitían esparcir la luz solar por todo el espacio. Al fondo estaban, sentados sobre tronos de mármol, los reyes de Corona tomados de la mano, quienes miraban atentos a la extraña visitante. Cuando se acercó a la reina, la princesa Anna se quedó petrificada y casi cayó de espaldas. Miró entonces el rostro de su madre con la misma actitud melancólica que recordaba de niña, pero no era la reina Idunna a quien tenía enfrente, sino su hermana, Arianna. Rompiendo el protocolo, y a pesar de su andrajosa apariencia, la reina descubrió inmediatamente de quién se trataba, se levantó y la apretó cariñosamente contra su tibio pecho. Acto seguido, el rey las cubrió con sus enormes brazos:

— ¡Querida Anna! Esto sí que es una sorpresa. — Exclamó la reina. — ¿Cómo llegaste aquí sola?

Anna entendió perfectamente la palabra "sola" y sintió cuanto quería decir. Entonces les relató su vida y cómo había llegado hasta ahí, esperando encontrarse con su querida hermana.

—Puede ser, puede ser. — Dijo el rey—La reina Elsa sabe que es bienvenida y si tiene problemas, puede acudir con nosotros. En cuanto a ti, puedes esperarla aquí, si así lo deseas. Haré que te preparen una alcoba.

Mandaron prepararle un baño y le regalaron preciosos vestidos de seda y muselina. Cuando salió, aseada, de su habitación, su piel blanca parecía emitir brillo propio. Encantada por la belleza del lugar, quiso recorrer uno de los jardines con vista al mar. Aunque había estado toda su vida en la costa, esa fue la primera vez que sintió la brisa salina. Un joven y apuesto caballero la siguió y le cerró el paso.

— ¿Hola, qué tal? —Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! — Respondió, contenta.

—Tú debes ser la princesa Anna de las que todos están hablando— Comentó y besó galante su blanca y delicada mano. — En realidad eres más hermosa de lo que recuerdo.

—Y tengo novio— contestó, suspicaz.

El príncipe Eugene soltó una carcajada, pues aquello le hizo recordar viejos vicios y tiempos mejores.

—Tranquila, encanto. Sé que tengo fama de Donjuán, pero desde hace tiempo mi corazón pertenece a una sola mujer y realmente espero que así sigua siendo.

La princesa volteó su cabeza y vio asomada en la terraza a una joven esbelta, blanca y hermosa, cara al sol del atardecer. "¡Elsa!" gritó y por poco y no la mata de asfixia del abrazo que le dio, la miró ¡No era Elsa! sino la princesa Rapunzel, era la segunda vez que confundía a su propia familia el mismo día. Pero la princesa de Corona no se lo tomó a mal, al contrario, se puso muy contenta de ver a su prima y después de aquel bochornoso episodio, más pronto que tarde empezaron a llevarse muy bien. Anna les contó al príncipe y a la princesa su aventura desde el día que pensó en buscar trufas, lo ocurrido en Arendalle y cómo buscaba a su hermana.

Durante su encierro, Rapunzel había leído todos los libros a su alcance y, cuando llegó a Corona, había leído muchos más; además había pasado gran parte de su vida junto a una bruja y conocía un poco de magia. De manera que cuando Anna se refirió a la aurora boreal y todo lo que ocurrió después, se quedó pensativa. "Me parece que he leído algo al respecto, pero no recuerdo dónde", dijo a su prima. Le ofreció quedarse el tiempo suficiente hasta averiguar qué había pasado, de manera que no solo esperara noticias de su hermana, también podía averiguar algo que podría ayudarla a recuperar la paz en su reino: "¡En verdad que hay gente buena en el mundo!", pensó la princesa de Arendalle.

Así, las dos princesas buscaron entre todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo. Pasaron días y noches enteras metiendo sus narices entre volúmenes de todos los temas. En el camino encontraron historias fascinantes, aunque no se detenían mucho a contemplarlas, también supieron sobre hechizos, inocentes o terribles, en ejemplares empolvados. Pero nada referente a una aurora boreal que volviera violentas a las personas. Pasaron semanas: buscaron y buscaron, pero no tuvieron éxito. Una noche, las princesas estaban a punto de rendirse e irse a dormir, ambas estaban pálidas y los ojos les pesaban de tanto tiempo que habían estado abiertos. Anna pasaba sus dedos descuidadamente sobre una pila, jugueteando con la sensación del cuero sobre sus yemas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo empezó a hojear un librito de mitos y leyendas del mundo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi se salieron sus órbitas. Sacudió el hombro de Rapunzel, quien ya estaba a la mitad de camino entre este mundo y el de los sueños.

De ese modo encontraron escrita la historia que tú y yo ya conocemos bien: sobre el genio y el horrible espejo que hacía sacar a las personas lo peor de sí, y cómo pequeños cristales parecidos a copos de nieve podían atascarse en los ojos y corazón de los hombres, pues bastaba solo un pequeño pedazo para volverse y comportarse malvado.

Rapunzel la miró, se levantó de un salto y con voz en sonrisa exclamó: "¡Tenemos algo!". No obstante, Anna no estaba muy convencida, después de todo, se trataba sólo de un cuento para niños.

— ¡Cómo! ¿Después de todo lo que has pasado, crees que los cuentos no pueden decir la verdad? — Inquirió la princesa de Corona.

A Anna se le vinieron a la cabeza memorias olvidadas hace mucho tiempo. Conocía esa historia: De niña le había pedido a su madre se la leyera varias veces antes de dormir, había sido uno de sus cuentos favoritos, incluso la había hojeado en múltiples ocasiones en sus largos ratos de ocio, cuando Elsa se negaba a jugar con ella. Pero, como pasa con muchas personas cuando crecen, se había olvidado de gran parte de los cuentos de su niñez. Ahora que era una chica grande, aquellas historias tomaban un significado completamente distinto: ya no eran mero entretenimiento, al parecer, algunos cuentos de hadas tenían mucho de verdad.

Mientras pasaban los días, Anna tuvo otra inquietud: recordaba a Elsa y Kristoff cada vez más seguido ¡Cómo los extrañaba! No llegaban nunca al reino y tenía miedo de que les hubiera pasado algo malo; de esta manera no podía pegar pestaña en las noches. Tanto los reyes como Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene le habían ofrecido quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero ella, siempre inquieta, no pudo aguantar más y un día decidió continuar con la búsqueda de sus seres queridos. Así que habló con los reyes y les pidió un buen caballo junto a provisiones para continuar el viaje.

"Debo encontrar a Elsa y a Kristoff", dijo la princesa Anna. Sus tíos y primos se apenaron, pero más temprano que tarde le prepararon a Maximus, el corcel más fuerte y brioso de todo el reino junto a una escolta de la Compañía de húsares de Su Majestad, cubiertos con doradas armaduras y sable al cinto, para que la protegieran en su camino. Anna alistó sus cosas, se preparó para partir y se despidió de Rapunzel y su esposo. En ese instante, llegó la reina Arianna con un pequeño objeto en la mano que le entregó a la princesa Anna:

—Esto le pertenecía a mi hermana—Dijo la reina— Tu padre se lo regaló una noche de Navidad cuando ustedes dos todavía eran muy pequeñas, pero la última vez que vino aquí lo dejó olvidado. Creo que tu hermana debería tenerlo, cuando la veas, recuérdale que siempre será bienvenida en Corona.

—Así lo haré—respondió Anna y al mirarlo descubrió que se trataba de un anillo de oro coronado con un enorme rubí pulido a la perfección. Tenía una inscripción que Anna no pudo comprender, pues parecían pequeños gusanitos bailando con moscas de manera muy graciosa.

Arrió al caballo y partió resguardada por los jinetes. Rapunzel y Eugene cabalgaron junto a ella hasta llegar a los límites del reino, donde se detuvieron. La princesa de Arendalle continuó su camino mientras se despedía con una mano y se aferraba fuertemente al caballo con la otra:

"¡Mucha suerte, Anna, los esperamos pronto a ti, a Elsa y a Kristoff!", le gritó Rapunzel a medida que se alejaba.


	6. 4 Anna es secuestrada

**4\. Anna es secuestrada**

Cabalgaron a lo largo de un bosque de abetos y cedros. Atravesaron la Gran Cordillera por un paso entre dos montes bajos de cubres pedregosas. Del otro lado, los árboles eran menos altos, de un verdor intenso y brillante; atravesaban cálidas zonas de luz solar para penetrar en frondosos y frescos bosquecillos. Conforme avanzaban, notaron que el calor aumentaba. A lo lejos se vislumbraban parras de rojas zarzas y azules viñedos: Aquel era en realidad un país precioso. Eran de los primeros días de abril, cuando el sol brilla intensamente pero es un error dejar atrás los abrigos; pues aún corre un viento fresco. Hacía un día tan agradable que princesa y húsares decidieron relajar el paso y andar en silencio, al son de los duros cascos, empapándose de todo lo que les rodeaba. Tremenda sorpresa se llevaron cuando, no muy lejos de donde estaban, se oyeron terribles gemidos que les pusieron lo pelos de punta. Al acercarse más, descubrieron a un hombre herido a mitad del camino:

— ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! — Les rogó al verlos, atrapado a mitad del camino; un tronco podrido había caído sobre él y aplastaba su pierna.

La princesa se compadeció del pobre hombre y ordenó a sus escoltas recoger el tronco. El hombre daba grandes gritos, lo revisaron y, aunque le dolía la pierna a horrores, parecía que no se la había roto. Con los ojos húmedos, agradeció y alabó la bondad de la princesa.

— ¿Hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar? —Preguntó Anna.

—Sí, por favor, podrías desarmar a tus guardias y entregar todo lo que traes.

Se oyó un gran estruendo y su corazón dio un vuelco, miró cómo ambas direcciones del camino se encendían en llamas altas como una casa, rojas y terribles. Miró a otro hombre, de apariencia idéntica al "herido", apuntándole con un arma a la cabeza. Otro, de largos bigotes, jugaba con su brillante cuchillo sobre la garganta del capitán. Un enorme y fornido negro apareció azotando un chicote con tal furia que hasta el noble Maximus se quedó petrificado. Los demás caballos se espantaron tanto que derribaron a sus jinetes y salieron despavoridos. Tomó a los húsares y los ató con fuerza al tronco que apenas hace un par de minutos habían levantado

— ¡Oro, oro! — Gritaba uno de los gemelos, en cuyo rostro se reflejaban las llamas rojizas. —Pero qué rica, qué rica te ves, si, si, reconozco estos uniformes, son jinetes del Reino de Corona.

— ¿Estamos frente a una princesa, señor Stabbington? —Preguntó el hombre negro.

—Así es, señor Darfur.

—Eso aumentaría su valor. —Comentó con la frialdad de un contador cara a su libreta.

—No es la princesa que yo recordaba de Corona, pero definitivamente se parece ¿Tú qué dices, encanto? ¿Te gustaría divertirte con nosotros? ¡Augh! — Chilló mientras un quinto hombre le tiraba con fuerza las patillas.

—Señor Stabbington, controle sus modales ¿No ve que estamos frente a una chica de cuna noble?

Anna hacía grandes esfuerzos para disimular, pues sentía que el corazón se le saldría del cuerpo. Miraba al joven de tez morena y espaldas anchas sostener una llama en la palma de la mano, acercándola al rostro del otro bandido para asustarlo. Le dio un tirón más fuerte y lo apartó, se inclinó ante la princesa y le habló con modales exagerados:

—Mil disculpas, Excelencia. Los gemelos Stabbington pueden ser excelentes trabajadores, pero tienen una educación tan baja de apenas y pueden leer sus nombres. Somos sólo una pequeña comunidad de caballeros de fortuna que piden humildemente una contribución a la comunidad. A cambio, le garantizamos que podrá atravesar nuestros terrenos sin peligro.

Ella comprendió que el término "caballero de fortuna" eran sólo otras palabras para referirse a un vulgar bandido. Por desgracia, Anna podía ser muy despistada, las manos le temblaron y sudaron al descubrir que había dejado gran parte del dinero en Corona. Molesta y nerviosa, trató de razonar con el jefe de los bandidos, diciendo que no tenía dinero qué entregar.

—No se preocupe, princesa, nosotros entendemos y estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo. Verá, el invierno ha sido muy duro y el hambre no perdona; los cinco hemos tenido problemas para ganarnos el sustento. Ahora que lo veo, sus oficiales se ven bastante gorditos ¿Qué le parece si nos quedamos con ellos y, en cambio, usted puede irse libre?

Los pobres soldados se pusieron palidísimos y temblaban fuera de control. La princesa no cabía de asombro al oírlo y se puso furiosa. Deseaba salir de esa situación lo antes posible, salir volando y perderlos de vista a como diera lugar. Aún así, Anna era una chica muy buena y de ninguna manera hubiera abandonado sus hombres a merced de aquellos malhechores; entonces se negó rotundamente.

—En ese caso—Replicó el jefe de los bandidos— Me temo que sólo hay una solución. Átenla con su propia capa y móntenla a uno de nuestros caballos.

— ¡Espera, no! — Gritó. Dio de patadas y bofetadas, pero finalmente los bandidos la bajaron del caballo, la sometieron y la ataron con la capa que traía puesta. Cuando estuvo inmóvil, el negro Darfur se le acercó y la examinó de pies a cabeza.

—Linda figura, bonitos ojos, dientes fuertes, perfecto estado de salud: Si vamos a Basra nos podrían dar por lo menos diez mil dinares.

— ¡Diez mil! —Exclamó el jefe de los bandidos— Querida princesa, puesto que te han servido toda la vida, a partir de este momento dedicarás tu vida a servir. Caballeros, nos dirigimos a Basra.

Anna estaba hecha un manojo de rabia y tristeza, les lanzó palabras que nunca pensó que usaría en su vida. Pensó en Kristoff, en Elsa y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas.

Tomaron dirección a oriente cuando, a los dos días, azotó una inesperada helada: no nevó, pero el aire era cortante y hacía temblar hasta los huesos. Cansada y hambrienta, recordó a su hermana y por primera vez en ese tiempo, la princesa sintió una chispa de alegría: "Tal vez Elsa se encuentra cerca y me está buscando", pensó.

Se hizo de noche y los bandidos se detuvieron a descansar y comer. Ataron a la joven a un árbol más o menos apartado. El jefe de los bandidos movió las manos, prendió fuego a una pila de leña y los demás se sentaron alrededor. Anna escuchaba las risas y el alboroto de aquellos hombres que se pasaban alegremente una larga botella que, después de un rato, los convertía en seres más calmados y alegres; Darfur y el jefe de los bandidos no tomaban más que unos pocos sorbos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente mansos, el jefe de los bandidos se acercó sigilosamente a Anna con un plato de caldo caliente en la mano.

—Escucha, niña. —Dijo el bandido. — Ellos no van a hacerte daño, no se los voy a permitir. No mientras no me enfade, en ese caso lo haré yo. Solo pórtate bien y no pasará nada.

La princesa no respondió, solamente lo miró fijamente mientras agarraba el plato de sopa y su cara se tornaba roja.

— ¿En qué piensas? —Preguntó él.

—En los bárbaros descerebrados como tú ¿Por qué crees que es bueno vender a una persona por unas tristes monedas? ¿Acaso la vida se compra con oro y plata? Pero espera a que venga mi hermana, ya verás que ella te pone en tu lugar. – Entonces calló, pensó que, tal vez, no le convenía que aquel hombre supiera que su hermana era la Reina de las Nieves y se limitó a mirarlo, desafiante.

—Ya me acostumbré a que me amenacen los miembros de la realeza ¿Qué me dices de tu gente? Ya he visto a más de un noble montado a caballo con espada o pistola, hiriendo o matando a otros no precisamente en defensa propia.

— ¿Y crees que todos los nobles somos así? ¿Por eso quieres venderme? En serio que son unos bárbaros. — Dijo, furiosa y triste a la vez. — Si tuvieras un poco de corazón, no harías lo que piensas hacer conmigo.

El bandido la miró detenidamente y se percató que sus dientes castañeaban mientras sus labios, pies y manos habían tomado un color azul. Durante su captura se había resistido de tal forma que nadie se dio cuenta cuándo había perdido los zapatos. Tras días así en el frío, su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que la muchacha está así? — Preguntó a los demás bandidos, pero nadie supo responder. — ¡Estúpidos! — Sentenció. — Una esclava enferma vale la mitad, una muerta no vale nada ¿Por qué nadie le ha dado unas botas?

Regresó donde la princesa con un par de guantes y botas viejas en la mano. Cuando quiso sostenerle un pie, ella estuvo a punto de patearlo: —Tranquila; si sigues así, te morirás de frío; déjame ayudarte.

Anna aceptó a regañadientes. El bandido envolvió sus pies con ambas manos. Inmediatamente, la chica notó un agradable calorcillo extenderse sobre sus pies helados y temblorosos, que recuperaban su color y movilidad. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando tomó sus manos y a Anna le pareció que emitían un leve destello; fue verdaderamente reconfortante. El hombre se paró en seco y dejó los guantes y botas a un lado de la muchacha: "Póntelos, si te vuelves a congelar ya no te ayudaré", dijo mientras se alejaba caminando.

Anna, curiosa como era, hubiera preguntado más sobre el asunto, pero se sentía demasiado cansada. Apenas se colocó las botas y guantes, se tomó la sopa de un trago, sintiendo un agradable golpe de calor en el estómago; se acurrucó en el suelo e inmediatamente se quedó dormida.

Pasó una semana sin contratiempos y la helada cedió. El jefe de los bandidos, quien se había presentado como Tárek, simpatizó pronto con la princesa y tras unos días, la desató y permitió que montase su caballo, aunque bajo advertencia de no intentar escapar. Por las noches, se detenían a descansar, no sin antes inclinar sobre sus bocas la botella que ponía todos de buen humor. Anna la probó una vez y sintió un líquido que era frío en la boca pero al llegar a la garganta le quemaba, a partir de ahí, no quiso volver a tomarlo.

Un hecho extraño entre una pandilla de malvivientes era que, entrada la noche, disfrutaban de escuchar historias. Tal vez porque el negro Darfur tenía talento para contar las más increíbles. En ocasiones, cuando estaba especialmente de buenas, Tárek, el jefe de los bandidos, avivaba las llamas a voluntad y las brasas adoptaban por momentos figuras de faunos, duendes, espadachines y sinfín de bestias fantásticas. Después, Anna también llegó a contar algunas de sus favoritas, de tal manera, se ganó la simpatía de sus captores.

Una noche en particular, Darfur contó una leyenda que hizo parar el oído de la princesa. Hablaba sobre un espejo mágico y la Cueva de las Maravillas:

"Sepan bien, hermanos de fortuna, que ese espejo aún existe, pero sus pedazos están repartidos en muchos lugares de este mundo, lugares que harían que al hombre más valiente le temblaran las piernas. Muchos reyes darían todos sus tesoros sólo por un pedazo de ese espejo; pues que piensa que aquel que sepa cómo usarlo podría acabar con todos sus enemigos sin necesidad de dar un solo tajo con su propia espada, no sería necesario si tus enemigos se destruyen entre sí. Pero ¿Quien sería capaz de descubrir sus secretos y controlar su poder? ¿Quién sería capaz de encontrarlo siquiera? ¿Entrarán a la Cueva de las Maravillas que resguarda los tesoros de mil reyes pero traga hombres como un tigre hambriento? ¿Seríamos valientes o tontos al buscar ese poder?

—A nosotros no nos asusta nada, mandaríamos al diablo el espejo y nos quedaríamos con todo el oro. — Respondieron los gemelos.

—Pierden tiempo, blancos borrachos. —Contestó el jefe de los bandidos— He vivido en Agrabah y conozco bien sus alrededores: he visto cosas increíbles, es verdad, pero nada como una cueva inundada de tesoros con un espejo mágico que vuelva locas a las personas.

— ¿Crees que es sólo lo que ves? — Preguntó Darfur. — Lo dice un hombre a quien las llamas no le hacen ningún daño.

—Me preocupa más lo que no veo, amigo; pero las personas no necesitan de un espejo mágico para sólo ver las cosas malas.

Anna guardó silencio, atenta a todo lo que comentaban los bandidos. Se excusó para ir al baño y se alejó apenas hubieran terminado.

—Recuerda que si intentas escapar, iremos por ti— Dijo el jefe de los ladrones.

Pero un minuto después, el hombre sitió golpecitos en la nuca, se trataba de la Princesa Anna que arrojaba piedritas para llamar su atención. El joven se levantó y se adentró en la arboleda preguntándose qué sucedía. Anna lo llevó a un lugar apartado donde se escuchaban únicamente los sonidos de pájaros nocturnos, cigarras y el gorgoreo de un riachuelo cercano.

—Lo que dice tu amigo es real— Dijo la princesa.

—Sí, claro, me quieres engañar— Hizo una pausa. — ¿Lo has visto?

—Sí, lo he visto. Bueno, no el espejo exactamente, pero si lo que hace. Alguien hechizó mi reino y de repente, todos se volvieron furiosos contra mi hermana.

El ladrón no comprendía de qué hablaba, así que Anna le relató toda su aventura desde aquella mañana que salió del castillo hasta cómo terminó ahí con él. Lo hizo con tal lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada, que Tárek dejo de cuestionarse al instante si estaba diciendo la verdad. Se quedó pensativo un rato, mirándola de vez en cuando.

— ¿Entonces quieres encontrar el espejo para ayudar a tu hermana, la Reina de las Nieves, y recuperar tu hogar?

—Sé que parece una locura, pero es cierto.

El joven se quedó callado, pensativo, hasta que por fin habló:

—De acuerdo, ahora escúchame, Princesa Anna: estoy de tu lado pase lo que pase. Desde el momento en que dejaste ir a tus guardias en libertad, me imaginé que no eras igual a otros nobles. Pero no te confundas, todavía pensaba venderte a buen precio hasta que me hablaste. Ahora considérame tu amigo. Me digo: Tárek, te pones de parte de Anna de Arendalle y ella se pondrá de la tuya; las ayudas a llegar a Agrabah y hallar la Cueva de las Maravillas y ella junto a su hermana intercederán con el Sultán Ababwa para que te permita mantener la cabeza sobre tus hombros.

Ella estaba confundida, parecía una cosa desesperada lo que estaba pidiendo, él, que podía quemar cualquier cosa a voluntad.

—Llévame a Agrabah y lo que pueda hacer por ti, lo haré. —Resolvió, y el bandido cerró el puño en victoria. Después recuperó la seriedad, se acercó a la princesa y susurró.

—Ahora que todo está acordado, querida Anna, debemos ser astutos. Puedes confiar en el viejo Darfur, pero si el resto de aquellos sinvergüenzas se entera de nuestro destino nos cortarán el cuello mientras dormimos. En cuanto el vino haga sus efectos y se queden dormidos, tomaremos sus caballos y correremos hasta que ya no puedan alcanzarnos. En cuanto a ti, no puedes montar muy rápido vestida así, te daré algo más adecuado para cabalgar como Dios manda.

Así, en cuanto los bandidos sucumbieron a los efectos del vino y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Tárek despertó a Darfur: montaron los caballos, vistieron a Anna con ropa de hombre y abandonaron a los bandidos en el bosque. Galoparon hasta que las nubes se pintaron de naranja y salió el sol. Se detuvieron en un prado de pastos verdes y árboles en fruto, quisieron descansar, pero pronto una inesperada visita los obligaría a moverse.


	7. 5 La decisión de Elsa

**5\. La decisión de Elsa**

"¡Ya estoy harta de andar por bosques y llanuras, trepar montes y seguir ríos! Ya son muchos días que hacemos preguntas y parece que no llegamos a ningún lado. Me duele el cuerpo de tanto viajar. Anna, hermanita ¡Cómo me gustaría encontrarte y terminar con esto de una vez! Ya me importa poco el reino: sólo quería sentirme tranquila entre la gente, pero ellos sólo han sido crueles. Pero en cuanto te encuentre, nos iremos todos a vivir en paz, seremos una familia de nuevo y viviremos sin temor."

Esto pensaba la Reina de las Nieves mientras caminaba a un costado de Sven. Había montado durante tantos días que ya sentía calambres en los muslos y la espalda; trató de caminar, pero sólo la había ayudado los primeros días, después de otros días se le habían formado ampollas en los pies. Hace tiempo que Elsa había dejado atrás las prendas reales y vestía sencilla, como una joven provinciana. Con el recuerdo constante de lo que había sucedido en su reino, prefería ocultar sus poderes mágicos, no fuera a ser que alguien se diera cuenta y tratara de hacerle daño.

Kristoff estaba más acostumbrado a largas caminatas que Elsa, por lo que aguantó el viaje de mejor manera. Aún así, resultaba desesperante en de poblado en poblado o encontrarse con otros viajeros y no saber a dónde continuar. Anna era una chica que se distinguía entre las demás, ya fuera por su hermosa figura, su energía o su actitud encantadora. Cuando preguntaban por ella, se guiaban por esos indicios. Pero muchas veces recibieron la misma respuesta: "No hemos visto a ninguna chica como la que me dices, tal vez en el siguiente pueblo te puedan ayudar". Cuando esto sucedía, Kristoff pensaba: "O vamos por muy buen camino o alguien nos está jugando una mala pasada", entretanto, Elsa se impacientaba más con cada día que pasaba.

Desde que llegaron al otro lado de la costa, continuaron mundo adelante hacia el sur, así como las rosas les habían mandado. A esas alturas, los altos y tupidos bosques habían quedado atrás, cedían el paso a praderas extensas de pastos verdes, colinas bajas con pequeños bosquecillos de olivo, pino y encino junto arbustos de flores blancas que, al calor de mayo, despedían un dulce y suave perfume parecido al azahar.

Pero, sucede que en muchas ocasiones, cuando ya no esperamos que ocurra nada nuevo, la vida nos despierta con algo inesperado. Esto les ocurrió en el momento en que los dos viajeros se encontraron a un pastor cuando conducía pasiblemente su rebaño, a pastar al fresco verdor de un prado. Ellos dieron por sentado escucharían las mismas palabras de siempre, y le preguntaron casi de manera mecánica, sin pensarlo, sobre Anna. Gran sorpresa fue la que se llevaron cuando el pastor les respondió:

— Hace poco, pasó por aquí una muchacha bonita como nunca había visto: de piel blanca que casi brillaba, cabellos rojos y hermoso rostro. Iba con dos sujetos de aspecto extraño, no parecían de estos rumbos y no me dieron buena espina. Apenas me miraron y me dio mucho miedo, pensé que me harían daño. Pero siguieron su paso por ese camino y cruzaron al otro lado de esa cumbre. Si se apresuran, los alcanzarán y, quién sabe, tal vez sea la muchacha a quien buscan.

Al escucharlo, un nuevo ímpetu se apoderó de Elsa y se puso de tal manera que correteaba, alegre y ansiosa, por todas direcciones. Abrazó al pastor, lo llenó de besos y el pobre no supo si temblaba por frío o sonrojo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa montó al reno y le mandó, enérgica, a Kristoff:

— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? ¡Vamos, ya estamos cerca!

—Vamos amigo, un pequeño esfuerzo más. — Dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa amable a Sven. Tomó las riendas y espoleó su lomo. El reno bufó y salió a trote rápido.

La colina resultó ser más empinada de lo que pensaron en un principio. Elsa pensó que tal vez podría hacer una escalera de hielo para treparla. Pero de nuevo temió ser descubierta por algún ojo curioso y tuvieron que desmotar al reno para subir. Cuando al fin llegaron a la cumbre, sintieron el golpe de una brisa cálida y húmeda. Frente a ellos, bajo el cielo azulado, extendiéndose decenas de kilómetros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, el paisaje se esparcía vasto, como un juego de luces plateadas y azules que cambiaban constantemente.

— ¡Caray, de nuevo el mar! —Exclamó Kristoff. — Supongo que las flores no te dijeron cómo seguir desde aquí.

En la orilla del mar, alzado sobre un peñasco, había un castillo de paredes blancas y gruesos baluartes donde ondeaban banderines al viento. Más abajo, un muelle recibía y despedía las embarcaciones que se tambaleaban gráciles al vaivén de las olas espumosas. El castillo estaba rodeado por casas aún más blancas y tejados rojos adornados con enredaderas que era una delicia verlos. Los repiques en la iglesia anunciaban el mediodía. Se detuvieron y observaron aquella preciosa escena; conmovidos, pensaron en Anna y cuánto le gustaría visitar un pueblo como aquel.

—Vamos. —Dijo la Reina, cuya sonrisa brilló como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. — Estoy segura que encontraremos a Anna.

Montaron Sven y se dirigieron a la villa. Pasaron frente a un pequeño lago y Elsa miró a las muchachas pueblerinas que lavaban sus manos, pies y caras, jugando alegres en el agua. Y aunque ninguna de ellas podía igualar en hermosura a la Princesa Anna, reflejaban la misma alegría y aire infantil que tanto extrañaba de ella: Apenas lograba contener la emoción en su pecho y diminutos copos de nieve delataban tras de sí el estado de su corazón.

Al ver a los forasteros, una posadera los invitó a su establecimiento y les ofreció un vaso de vino. Era la hora de la comida y el salón principal de la posada estaba lleno de gente. Los dos viajeros vieron cómo la multitud se reunía alrededor de una mesa en particular. Un hombre viejo y gordo sostenía con la mano una cuerda atada a un enorme perro de presa con apariencia de auténtica fiera; en la otra agitaba acaloradamente un pedazo de papel con letras impresas, de modo que su rostro y sus manos se ponían colorados. La pobre Elsa quedó espantadísima cuando escuchó decir: "¡No podemos permitir que brujas como ella anden entre nosotros!". Miró alrededor, atenta a algún dedo que la señalara. Pero todos veían al hombre, demasiado ocupado en sus agitados pensamientos;

—Miren lo que Arendalle ha hecho, tal vez deberíamos tomar su ejemplo— Dijo él, se paró sobre una mesa y declamó con voz potente y firme lo que decía aquel papel:

 _Habla el Rey Leopoldo de las Islas del Sur:_

 _Un vasto espectro llega a nosotros, se sacude el olvido y amenaza con muerte: Es el espectro de la magia y la hechicería. Desde el primer día en que la Reina Elsa tomó el mando de su nación, conjuró un hechizo que casi condenó a su país a una muerte congelada. Pero, ante la inminencia de la fatalidad, el pueblo de Arendalle nos ha demostrado que se puede vivir sin miedo: En su buen corazón, perdonó a su reina y le permitió gobernar sin más. ¡Triste pueblo, pronto lamentaría su inocencia! Pues una bruja siempre será una bruja, y la Reina, traicionando su confianza, decidió conjurar un nuevo hechizo para perpetuar el crudo invierno._

 _Contrariamente a lo que ella esperaba aquel acto no atemorizó, sino que_ _terminó por infundir valor en el corazón de hombres, mujeres y niños para levantarse contra su cruel tirana y hacerla huir despavorida. No obstante, sería muy ingenuo en pensar a la Reina Elsa como la única hechicera que amenaza su porvenir, o que el invierno es la única magia que les puede arrebatar la tranquilidad. Mágicos resurgen en todos lados y se empeñan en sembrar terror y ruina a donde sea que se presenten._

 _Tras de tan heroica hazaña,_ _Arendalle ha concebido la idea de asociarse, de cooperar, en una palabra, de buscar un mando fuerte_ _y capaz de enfrentar esta deplorable realidad. Pues aunque su pueblo ha demostrado ser valiente y fiero, también es respetuoso de la ley. Hoy Arendalle nos ha dado un voto de confianza y aquello nos carga de gran responsabilidad. El Príncipe Johannes y la casa de Westegard pondrán todos sus esfuerzos en cumplir con las demandas que su gente nos exija para vivir en paz._

 _Exhorto así a los reinos del mundo civilizado:_ _Los horrores de éstos hechizos, las miles de vidas en peligro, vidas de seres absolutamente inocentes que son brutalmente amenazados con el frío, el hambre y la destrucción por el capricho de unas cuantas personas; conmueven los sentimientos de todos los que, a todos los niveles, entienden la terrible amenaza que por su propia naturaleza representa. Así pues ú_ _nanse, secúndense y junten su vigor para dar punto final con las bocas que conjuran en nuestra contra y los ojos que nos lanzan hechizos funestos, hechos odiosos que son una desgracia para nuestro siglo. Pues sólo cuando las fuerzas de la ciencia y la razón hayan barrido la hechicería y la barbarie, la humanidad entrará en una era de luz y progreso._

Cuando terminó, mucha gente elogiaba al anciano con entusiasmo y exclamó cosas muy poco agradables a los oídos de Elsa:

— ¿Ustedes creen que el Rey Eric quiera unirse a Leopoldo contra la amenaza mágica? —Comentó un hombre.

—Lo dudo mucho, a nuestro rey sólo le importa navegar. — Respondió otro.

Y debo aclarar que no todos estaban de acuerdo con estas personas. Pero muchas veces, cuando alguien habla mal de aquellos que los gobiernan, su opinión no suele ser puesta en duda: Cuando la gente habla mucho de una cosa, hay que darles la razón.

— ¡Eso es basura! — Musitó Kristoff, furioso, aunque nadie lo escuchó. Volteó hacia Elsa: estaba pálida como una hoja de papel y apretaba con fuerza el vaso de vino, de modo que comenzaban a formarse pequeños cristales de hielo sobre el vidrio; temió que ella misma se delatara ante personas tan poco amigables. Elsa se paró de inmediato y salió a prisa del lugar. Kristoff la siguió, pero afuera se había formado la tempestad más horrorosa de la que cualquiera allí hubiera tenido memoria. El cielo se oscureció en un manto gris, cayó granizo como piedras sobre las cabezas y rugió un viento gélido que cortaba como pequeñas agujas. Elsa entretejía angustiada sus cabellos entre las manos, presa de su desesperación: Era más fuerte la tormenta en su alma que aquella que azotaba al pueblo.

— ¡Elsa!— Gritó Kristoff, frotándose los brazos por el frío.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! — Contestó la Reina. — Escúchalos ¡Ya lo he intentado todo, pero no dejan de verme como un monstruo! ¿Qué tal si tienen razón? Será mejor que te apartes; si no soy yo, serán ellos los que te hagan daño.

El océano se agitaba furioso y amenazaba con estrellar los barcos contra los muelles. El aire helado y húmedo sacudía los árboles con violencia; las puertas y ventanas crujían y chocaban; y las nubes se deslizaban tan rápido que parecían bandadas gigantes de aves, desesperadas por huir del mal clima. Las pobres gentes que había en la calle sostenían con fuerza sus sombreros y bolsas para que no se los llevara el viento. Los libros y periódicos de las estanterías se abrieron y se arremolinaban en las corrientes de aire. Nadie sabía qué pasaba y todos estaban asustadísimos.

—Es cierto, Elsa— Exclamó Kristoff, severo. — Tu poder es grande y he visto los desastres que puede hacer ¡Pero mírame, aquí estoy! A tu lado y no me pienso separar: ¿Peligrosa? Puede que sí, pero también eres buena, siempre te preocupa la felicidad de otros antes que la tuya.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente hacia ella, realizaba grandes esfuerzos por dar cada paso, cubriéndose el rostro para no ser golpeado por el granizo: "Por favor, aléjate", repetía Elsa; pero Kristoff no dio un paso atrás. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para apenas rosarla con los dedos, volvió a hablar:

—Escúchame: Sólo los tontos piensan que algo no puede ser bueno y terrible a la vez ¡Buena y terrible, eso es lo que eres! No importa, Anna te ama así como eres y yo también.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Y aquellas palabras llegaron al corazón de Elsa, de forma que le hizo bien. Poco a poco, la tempestad empezó a menguar: el viento se detuvo y los granizos dejaron de caer; en el pueblo reinó entonces una callada e inmensa tranquilidad. Kristoff tomó a Elsa y la envolvió en sus brazos, ella se recargó sobre su tibio y ancho pecho, y aunque sollozaba, por primera vez en todo el viaje, la Reina respiró una auténtica sensación de paz.

—Yo sé donde está la chica que buscan. —Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la posadera que sonreía, pícara, y con la rienda de Sven en la mano. Les contó cómo dos sujetos que no le habían dado buena impresión cargaban con una hermosa joven. Habían doblado hacia el este y no se encontraban lejos del pueblo: "Si se apresuran, los alcanzarán hoy".

Elsa la abrazó con tal energía que a la posadera le tronaron varios huesos: "¡Es Anna, está cerca!". Agradecieron a la ventera y, en un santiamén, montaron al reno y emprendieron a todo galope. El animal corría como si la tierra le quemara las patas, parecía saber hacia quién se dirigía. Subieron y bajaron a lo largo de colinas con árboles de pocas hojas, casi desnudas y muy delgadas, olivos, sauces y otros árboles que comenzaban a dar frutos. Pronto escucharon el murmullo de un riachuelo cercano. Entonces Sven alentó el paso y escucharon, débil, el sonido de voces humanas.

—Debemos tener cuidado, no sabemos qué tipo de personas pueden ser. — Advirtió Kristoff.

Ambos bajaron del reno y se aceraron atentos de no hacer ruido. Estaban cansados, aunque no exhaustos, parecida a la sensación tú que tendrías si hubieras pasado todo el día jugando afuera. Se escabulleron detrás de un arbusto y miraron tres caballos atados en la veda del riachuelo; uno de ellos de magnífica estampa, digna de la realeza. También había cuchillos, espadas e incluso una pistola regados en el suelo, pero ninguna persona. Elsa quiso escabullirse más adelante para ver mejor. Pero segundos después, escuchó un grito que le erizó la piel: volteó y miró a Kristoff forcejeando furiosamente con un enorme hombre negro que lo sometió en pocos instantes y lo alzó en el aire.

Entre el susto y la sorpresa, Elsa sólo atinó a exclamar: "¡Déjalo!". Entonces el hombre soltó a Kristoff y se dirigió hacia ella. La reina alzó sus manos contra él y aprisionó todo su cuerpo, menos su cabeza, en un bloque de hielo. Detrás, otro hombre, más joven que el primero, cargó contra ella y exclamó algo que Elsa no logró entender. Elsa se dispuso a congelar el suelo donde se hallaba y hacerlo resbalar, pero el hielo jamás toco al joven que rodó con los puños llameantes. Si Elsa no hubiese estado tan furiosa que se limitaba a tender los brazos de forma amenazante y gritar hasta que se le desgarró la garganta, hubiera congelado a los bandidos al instante.

No obstante (y lo que ocurrió fue con tanta rapidez que apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar), la reina arremetió contra él y trató de atraparlo igual que a su compañero, pero cuando el hielo comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, este clavó sus dedos en su trampa helada con enorme fuerza. El hielo se quebró al instante y estalló hacia todas direcciones, como cuando se arroja una piedra contra el cristal.

Elsa retrocedió y miró absorta al joven envuelto en llamas de pies a cabeza quien, sin embargo, no parecía sentir ningún dolor ni se le quemaba un solo cabello. La miró profundamente entre el llamaradas rojas y ardientes, con los puños tensos y sin dar un paso adelante o atrás.

— ¿¡Te parece si detenemos esto antes que alguien salga lastimado!? — Exclamó él.

Se produjo un momento de confusión, muchas cosas pasaron la mente de la Reina y sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza. Las llamas que envolvían al hombre se apagaron de inmediato: No había sufrido daño alguno, sus ropas no estaban chamuscadas, ni siquiera había olor a humo. Kristoff miraba a ambos aún más sorprendido; se preguntó cuántos mágicos más podría haber en el mundo y qué otros poderes podrían manifestar.

— ¿Qué hace aquí la Reina de las Nieves y por qué está atacando a mi gente? —Le reprendió el bandido mientras sacaba a su compañero de su prisión congelada.

—Me dijeron que tienes cautiva a mi hermana. — Respondió Elsa.

— ¿Y sólo porque lo dice la gente ya crees que es verdad? — Contestó, molesto.

Estaba tan ocupada ordenando sus pensamientos que apenas percibió cuando una tercera persona se ciñó a su cuello; un joven sumamente esbelto, blanco y hermoso. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que se trataba de la Princesa Anna, con ropas de hombre. Entonces la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas saladas mientras en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

— ¡Anna, hermanita! ¡Aquí estás! —Exclamó Elsa que no cabía de la felicidad.

— ¡Anna! — Exclamó Kristoff, y la muchacha se arrojó inmediatamente en brazos del joven, acarició su nuca y encendieron sus labios en un tierno beso de amor.

—Vaya, creo que te debo una disculpa. —Declaró Tárek.

—Te dije que vendrían por mí. — Le reprochó Anna, alzando la frente orgullosa.

—Tú debes ser el famoso Kristoff. —Dijo el bandido, adoptando un aire mucho más amigable. — Mi amigo, debes saber que tu chica es un tesoro, cuídala mucho o te la van a robar. Y tú, Reina de las Nieves ¿Te parece bien que se cruce medio mundo por tu causa? Me gustaría saber si vales la pena.

Elsa se quedó examinándolo, extrañada, tenía un sinfín de preguntas para aquel hombre, pero aquellas últimas palabras bastaron para que despertasen en la reina sentimientos no muy cordiales hacia él. Así que decidió ignorarlo, volteó a su hermana y la abrazó.

— Oh, Anna, ya no importa nada— Gemía la Reina mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos y besaba cariñosamente su frente, y Anna sentía de nuevo esas corrientes que recorrían todo su cuerpo. — Te tengo a ti y eso es lo que importa ¿Qué hubiera hecho si te hubiese pasado algo malo? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Por mí Arendalle y Leopoldo pueden hacer lo que ellos quieran. Ahora vámonos, hermanita, encontré un lugar donde podremos vivir felices y en paz.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasará con Arendalle?— Preguntó la princesa.

— La gente en Arendalle ya no me quiere allí, lo tengo muy claro, incluso prefirió entregarle el reino al Rey Leopoldo.

Cuando Anna escuchó éste nombre se quedó boquiabierta. Se había estado preguntando durante toda su travesía quién habría sido capaz de lanzar un maleficio como aquel que cayó sobre Arendalle. Escuchó lo que había escuchado Elsa y logró conectarlo con lo que sabía: el Rey Leopoldo, pues, era el padre del príncipe Hans, con quien se había comprometido en matrimonio tiempo atrás cuando, en realidad, había intentado asesinarla y convertirse en rey de Arendalle. Supo entonces que, de algún modo, el Rey de las Islas del Sur y sus hijos habían encontrado la manera de combatir magia con magia, expulsando a Elsa de su reino sin necesidad de arriesgarse ellos mismos.

—No, Elsa, no podemos dejar a Arendalle así. — Cortó Anna. —La gente de Arendalle te quiere, lo sé, pero está bajo el poder de un hechizo muy poderoso. —Entonces le relató a su hermana todo lo que sabía acerca del espejo y su poder. Bien sabía que el Príncipe Hans era un hombre malvado y manipulador; pero jamás se imaginó que su padre podría ser mucho más astuto y peligroso. — ¿No lo ves, Elsa? Él fue quien nos tendió esta trampa. Voy hacia Agrabah, donde dicen que hay una gran parte del espejo. Realmente creo que si lo encontramos, podremos hallar una forma de romper su encantamiento.

Anna la miró profundamente, estaba seria, como pocas veces en su vida: Por un instante, pareció que Anna era la hermana mayor y Elsa, la niña asustada. La Reina bajó entonces la mirada, pues conocía la obstinación de su hermana cuando se proponía algo. Sintió una presión que le mordía las tripas y comprendió que aquél no sería el final de su travesía. Pensó en la anciana de las flores, en su pequeña y cálida casita; y vio cómo sus ilusiones de ir a vivir oculta y tranquila entre los suyos se esfumaba.

—Excelencia, permítame facilitarle el asunto. — Dijo respetuosamente Darfur, quien parecía haber olvidado el agravio de hace unos minutos. —Su hermana hizo un pacto de honor con Tárek y conmigo. Hemos vivido como sinvergüenzas, lo sabemos, pero sepa que nuestra palabra es sagrada. Prometimos llevar a su hermana a las puertas de Agrabah y ella prometió que hablaría con el sultán para redimirnos ¿O acaso la hermana de la Reina de no tiene honor? ¿La palabra de la princesa de Arendalle no vale nada?

Kristoff se acercó a Elsa y tocó levemente su hombro:

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos? — Le susurró gentilmente. — Esta es tu oportunidad para recuperar tu reino y demostrarles a todos que eres más buena que peligrosa.

Elsa meditó durante unos instantes. En el ambiente reinaba un gran silencio, sólo se oía el rumor del riachuelo, pastos sacudiéndose y aves a la distancia. Ansiosa, entrelazaba sus finos dedos, agachaba la cabeza y se mordía los labios. Aquella mujer, que podía amarrar los vientos helados y cubrir campos enteros de nieve, que danzaba en las afueras de un páramo congelado mientras todos se calentaban en sus casas, estaba agotada y ya no se sentía tan fuerte: Si le hubiesen concedido un deseo en ese momento, hubiera sido regresar con su familia a aquella casita de vida simple y alegre. Así es, la Reina de las Nieves estaba cansada y tenía miedo. Pero, entonces se le vino a la cabeza: "Has estado huyendo mucho tiempo ¿A dónde te ha llevado ello? ¿Quieres seguir corriendo ahora que puedes hacer algo? No, Elsa, no está bien, si huyes de esta batalla, será mejor que huyas de todas las batallas de tu vida".

Respiró hondamente, y a continuación, se irguió y con la frente alzada. Le ordenó al bandido: "Llévanos a Agrabah", y él mostró una sonrisa que relucía su blanca dentadura.

—Será un placer. —Contestó Tárek, chocando sus manos con energía. — ¿Sabes? a veces me pregunto si Anna tiene valentía o locura, ahora veo que tú estás hecha de la misma madera. Después de todo, no sé si los Siete Desiertos sean lugar para la Reina de las Nieves.


	8. 6 A través del desierto

**6\. A través del desierto**

Seguro sabrás, amiga viajera, que lejos, muy lejos de aquí se encuentran los países donde hace más calor que lo caliente mismo. De no ser por el río Jordán que atraviesa, brillante y azul, los Siete Desiertos y sus aguas que se cuelan entre las arterias de la tierra, no habría ni un hombre sobre la Tierra capaz de atravesarlo entero; Y esas ciudades de Oriente, que tanto inspiran a los artistas en poesías y pinturas, no serían más que páramos polvorientos y desolados.

Cuando llegaron a la boca del desierto. Nuestros viajeros se detuvieron, hicieron una pausa y Kristoff, Anna y Elsa observaron lo que les pareció un espectáculo fantástico: Atardecía, y el Sol fue hundiéndose a sus espaldas entre las colinas del oeste. Frente a ellos, pareció como si el mundo conocido se terminara e iniciara uno completamente distinto: El pasto y la vegetación se acababan de golpe y cedían lugar una vastísima extensión de arena brillante y blanquecina bañada en la rojiza luz del ocaso. Con el Sol detrás y el desierto de frente, parecía que sus sombras se extendían hasta el infinito.

Elsa dejó escapar un suspiro de su pecho: "Estamos muy lejos de casa", murmuró.

Pero su hermana alcanzó a oírla, la tomó de la mano y la miró con mucha ternura: —Haremos esto juntas. — Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a Elsa, quien asintió en una sonrisa.

Pero Tárek y Darfur pronto las despertaron de su ensueño. Se colocaron a la cabeza del grupo, advirtiéndoles que no había momento que perder. Tomaron las riendas de sus caballos, los espolearon con energía y se adentraron rápidamente entre el arenal.

Lo primero que todos notaron al avanzar fue la inmensa quietud que reinaba en el lugar. No se escuchaba más que el leve murmullo del viento y los cascos de los animales hundiéndose torpemente en la arena al son de _flupflupflup flupflupflup_. No tardó en llegar la noche y la Luna ascendió envolviéndolo todo de una tenue luz azulada, de modo que las dunas, de curvas suaves y elevadas, parecían olas de un océano blanco detenido en el tiempo.

Si has leído libros sobre viajes en el desierto, sabrás que, durante las noches, la temperatura llega a bajar estrepitosamente. Tanto así que en poco tiempo, los viajeros, temblorosos, exhalaban densas bocanadas de vapor y se limpiaban constantemente pequeños cristales de hielo en sus narices. El bandido encendió una flama que apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, pues al ser el fuego parte de su ser, el frío no le gustaba ni un poco. Kristoff descubrió a Anna con los brazos cruzados, temblando y castañeando los dientes; así que dio unas palmaditas a Sven, lo desmontó y se trepó sobre Maximus, colocándose detrás de la princesa y envolviéndola con su cuerpo de modo que los novios compartieron calor mutuamente.

Llegó un momento que el aire se volvió tan frío como en algunos inviernos de Arendalle. No era de extrañar entonces que Elsa, a diferencia del resto, se sintiera de maravilla. Para una joven como ella, de naturaleza reservada y dada a la meditación solitaria, el encontrar un lugar tan sereno e inesperadamente frío le pareció, en ese momento, el significado de la felicidad. Era tal su ánimo que también bajó de Sven y empezó a andar por su cuenta, gozando cuando los vientos helados rosaban su cara y asomando una sonrisa en sus labios entre una quietud que le parecía casi mística. Fue por esto que, cuando Tárek le llamó toscamente la atención y le indicó que se quedara junto al grupo, no pudo evitar sentir hacia él una sensación de rencor y desprecio.

Horas más tarde, una raya de color, de repente asomó el Sol y todo el escenario a su alrededor cambió en un segundo; la arena adquirió progresivamente matices dorados que resplandecían como pequeñas pepitas. Conforme avanzó el día y el Sol ascendió sobre el desierto; el suelo polvoso se calentó y se tornó más y más brillante; de manera que Anna y Kristoff se esforzaban para mantener los ojos abiertos, pues el reflejo de este los lastimaba. A pesar de esto, la Princesa comentó a su novio:

— Es como cuando era niña y fingía a ser una exploradora que buscaba tumbas antiguas.

—Esto ya resulta bastante emocionante sin tener que fingir nada. — Añadió Kristoff. Y aunque a él no le parecía un viaje divertido en absoluto, le bastaba para su alegría el haber encontrado a Anna y verla tan emocionada: De algún modo, ahora cumplía con aquella promesa sellada con un beso meses atrás, en la biblioteca al calor de una fogata.

¡Y hablando de calor! A cada minuto que pasaba, este se volvió más y más intenso: los rayos solares quemaban inclementes sus cabezas, el calor inundaba el aire, lo volvía denso y pesado de tal forma que daba una sensación horriblemente sofocante; como el golpe que se recibe al abrir la puerta de un horno. Arriba, el cielo era de un azul tan intenso que casi competía con el cielo nocturno, sin ninguna nube que ofreciera sombra o un ave que pasara volando e indicara la cercanía de un lugar con agua.

De todos los presentes, el pobre Sven era quien más sufría; un reno no está hecho para soportar tales temperaturas. Iba con la lengua fuera y jadeaba como enloquecido. De no ser porque Elsa resolvió en soplar una brisa fría sobre él constantemente, sólo Dios sabe qué hubiera sido del desgraciado animal. Aún así, ella, quien había congelado su reino entero tiempo atrás, a duras penas lograba soplar un aire fresco en aquel árido lugar.

Y es que algo curioso ocurrió con la Reina de las Nieves: conforme el calor se incrementaba, Elsa comenzó a sentirse mucho más agobiada que los demás, incluso débil. Una vez se le ocurrió bajarse de Sven y caminar para estirar las piernas, pero apenas colocó un pie sobre el suelo, gritó de dolor y volvió a montar al reno de inmediato.

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió que la Reina de las Nieves no podría andar sobre arenas ardientes? Debes tener cuidado o en una de esas te derretirás entera. — Rió Tárek, quien andaba casi al trote, de muy buen humor y con los pies descalzos sobre el arenal. No supo si estaba alardeando o realmente disfrutaba de un Sol que a cualquier otro hubiera sacado de sus cabales, pero a Elsa poco le importó: Para ella en ese momento se convirtió en el hombre más desagradable y antipático que había conocido.

¡Tremenda diferencia tenía con Darfur! A pesar de su presencia imponente e intimidante, el gigantesco negro resultó ser un hombre sumamente delicado y gentil. Hablaba poco y parecía que ni el sol ni el frío le afectaban; pero cuando abría la boca, era toda gentileza y atenciones para Elsa, Anna y Kristoff. Fue él quien les regaló unas prendas para que se protegiesen del Sol y, cuando se encontraba contento, cantaba algún verso con una voz que era una verdadera maravilla de escuchar.

Pararon antes del anochecer y se dispusieron a comer y descansar. Claro está, si a ello se le puede llamar descanso: Tárek encendió una fogata y se arrimaba a las flamas de tal forma que a veces hundía el rostro entre ellas. Anna y Kristoff, temblorosos de frío, se abrazaron fuertemente el uno contra el otro para a tal grado que les dolían los músculos y tomaron un brebaje amargo que les ofreció Darfur. Elsa, por su lado, había perdido de nuevo toda señal de cansancio y se apartó para hacer algo que nunca había planeado hacer con nadie: vengarse.

Recién había descubierto que el joven apenas y soportaba el frío del desierto abierto, así que dio vueltas alrededor del campamento hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando se aseguró que Tárek dormía, y sopló una ráfaga de viento gélido que lo despertó en un grito, entre fuertes temblores y maldiciones: "Ya veremos si te parece tan divertido mañana", contestó el ladrón mientras Elsa reía, no sin cierta malicia. Cuando el Sol asomó en el horizonte, ninguno de ellos había dormido bien, pero el bandido los levantó de todas formas y continuaron su camino.

La caravana avanzaba, y las dunas quedaron atrás una tras otras, pero los montes al horizonte no parecían estar más cerca ni más lejos. Transcurrieron tres jornadas entre polvo, cansancio, intenso Sol y frío; y las constantes discusiones entre Elsa y Tárek se volvieron un problema: Ninguno de los dos mágicos se adaptaba enteramente a las condiciones extremas que al otro le parecían ideales, tampoco estaban dispuestos a ceder en los descansos o comidas. Los demás notaron que, cuando el muchacho se enojaba, el Sol quemaba con más dureza; pero si era Elsa quien se molestaba, el frío nocturno se volvía insoportable.

—Creo que conozco este desierto mejor que tú, Majestad, así que voy a seguir llevando las riendas, si no te importa. — Alegaba el bandido, orgulloso, mientras la Reina pensaba que nadie jamás le había hablado de esa manera. Comentarios como ese sólo hacían que Elsa sintiera más urgencia por llegar a Agrabah y deshacerse de un acompañante tan enojoso.

Y como discurrían de tal forma que no pasaba un día sin que pelearan por la cosa más pequeña; Anna, Kristoff y Darfur decidieron intervenir para detener sus riñas y dejaran de alargar el viaje más de la cuenta. Kristoff fue quien finalmente tuvo la iniciativa, abordó a Tárek y le reprendió gravemente.

—Oye, Basta. No sé qué problemas tengas con Elsa, pero ella no merece el trato que le estás dando y no es justo que nosotros pasemos de asarnos a congelarnos sólo por sus peleas ¿Qué culpa tiene mi reno de que ustedes no se agraden? Le prometiste a Anna llevarla sana y salva a Agrabah, así que será mejor que te ocupes de cumplir tu parte del trato si quieres que ella te ayude a ti.

Al principio pareció un poco contrariado, pero tras unos instantes, entendió que Kristoff estaba en lo correcto.

— Oye, siento lo de tu reno ¿Pero por qué sólo me reclaman a mí y no a ella? ¿Acaso no se empeña también en molestarme? También tiene la culpa de que ustedes pasen tanto frío.

— Elsa es mi hermana, el frío es parte de ella y así la quiero— Intervino Anna con firmeza. — ¿Sabes una cosa? Tienes que ser más cortés con las personas. Así que te exijo que te disculpes con ella.

El bandido bajó la frente, pateó levemente el suelo, refunfuño para sí mismo y le aseguró a Anna que lo sólo haría porque ella se lo mandaba. Así, al desaparecer el Sol, Elsa se alejó del grupo como solía hacer cada noche, y después de pasear un rato, se sentó en la parte alta de una duna. Alzó la mirada hacia la Luna, redonda y limpia, sobre la bóveda oscura enteramente constelada de estrellas blancas, azules, rojas y amarillas. La reina aspiró una gran bocanada de aire helado, entrecerró los ojos y por un instante imaginó que las arenas se convertían en una capa de nieve fresca y brillante. Hundió sus manos en la arena y la cubrió con cristales de hielo que le daban una sensación deliciosa en los dedos. Se sintió tentada de cubrir todo el paisaje con nieve real, pero ahora que había descubierto que existían personas buscándola, supo que aquello habría sido una imprudencia.

Así estaba Elsa, soñando despierta, cuando escuchó unos pasos acercarse detrás. No fue poco el disgusto que se llevó cuando advirtió que se trataba de Tárek, el bandido. "¿Ahora qué quiere?" Se preguntó la reina:" ¿También quiere molestarme cuando quiero estar sola?" De modo que cuando el joven la alcanzó, ella pretendió seguir mirando la Luna, las dunas y el desierto estrellado; sin hacer caso alguno de su acompañante. Él se detuvo, como si no supiera qué decir, se sentó en silencio y trató de hacerle una serie de señales amistosas. Comenzó a hablar sobre el clima: el cielo despejado, lo poco fría que parecía la noche y demás comentarios que en realidad no decían nada, pero dos extraños prefieren intercambiar antes que quedarse callados. Elsa lo examinó sin decir una palabra, preguntándose qué deseaba y esperando que se fuera pronto.

—De acuerdo. — Dijo Tárek, al ver que sus intentos por hacerla hablar no daban resultado. — Sé que no te agrado; si soy sincero, tampoco me he esforzado en hacerlo y, si fuera por ti, ni siquiera estarías haciendo este viaje. Pero escúchame, cada uno necesita algo que el otro posee, así que no nos queda de otra más que trabajar juntos y acabar con este viaje lo antes posible.

—Por fin, algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo. — Contestó Elsa, con frialdad.

Hubo un silencio que a ambos les pareció de lo más incómodo. El joven hacía círculos en la arena con el dedo mientras la reina esperaba impaciente que se marchara.

—Escucha, Elsa ¿Me permites llamarte así? Entiendo por lo que pasas. No siempre fui un bandido y un sinvergüenza: Tenía mi casa en Agrabah y vivía sin preocupación alguna. Claro está, hasta que ocurrió cierto incidente que me orilló a escapar de ahí.

— ¿Qué hiciste, incendiaste la ciudad? —Añadió Elsa en tono burlón. Había descubierto que el muchacho tenía habilidad para mentir y sabía de la gran nevada ocurrida el día de su coronación.

—Está bien — Rió Tárek, adivinando los pensamientos de Elsa. — No es para tanto, sólo una tercera parte se incendió. Pero no hubo muertos… no que yo supiera. —Hizo una pausa, y reflexionó un momento. —Sabes, aquello hubiera sido muy diferente si hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste en tu reino: ¿Cubrir todo con hielo y nieve? Si yo hubiese tenido ese poder, todos me habrían aclamado como a un héroe. Vamos, no te rías, estoy hablando en serio. En mi país, el hielo es una mercancía tan rara que sólo se la pueden permitir los reyes en ocasiones muy especiales.

— ¿Nunca nieva? —Inquirió Elsa.

—No, podrías pasar una vida entera allí y no conocer ni la lluvia. Así que si un día, de repente, comenzara a nevar, sería mejor que si lloviesen monedas de oro.

—Sí, claro aceptarán de muy buena gana un hechizo de invierno. No he conocido a ninguna persona que acepte mi magia a la primera. —Contestó tajante.

—Pues debes saber que allá la magia es cosa de todos los días. Por lo menos eso dicen, lo cierto es que la gran mayoría de los que se hacen llamar magos y hechiceros no son más que charlatanes que buscan sacarles dinero a los tontos. ¡Qué va! son gente supersticiosa, algunas creen que si agarran comida con la mano izquierda les caerá una maldición del cielo: Muy pocas personas en el mundo saben distinguir entre la magia falsa y la magia de verdad.

Antes de ese momento no podía pensar algo agradable sobre el ladrón. Después de todo, le había demostrado ser una persona egoísta y orgullosa. Al principio, Elsa pensó que se burlaba de ella, pero Tárek siguió hablando sobre su hogar y de la magia de tal forma que cuando la reina volvió en sí, se descubrió sentada, contemplándolo con mucho interés. Y es que, por más que lo intentemos, no se puede ocultar el alma: de modo que advirtió en la expresión de sus ojos, por vez primera, algo que no le resultaba desagradable del todo. Elsa sintió un alivio en el pecho y preguntó, con la sinceridad de su corazón:

— ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

El bandido miró a Anna y a Kristoff, ella dormía abrazada, descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. —No lo sé, tal vez sólo quiero volver a tener un lugar donde vivir en paz. Después de todo, a nadie le gusta vivir huyendo.

Aunque la opinión Elsa tenía sobre el muchacho casi no había cambiado, tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto. Tárek se levantó, prosiguió a sacudirse el polvo y estirar los brazos:

Bien, querida Elsa. —Suspiró sonriente. — Regresando a nuestro asunto. Prometí llevar a tu hermana a las puertas de Agrabah y pienso cumplir. Debes sentirte afortunada, pocas personas hubieran hecho lo que ella hace por ti. En fin, cuando lleguen a la ciudad, por favor, necesito que recuerden nuestro acuerdo y hablen con el Sultán. Mientras tanto ¿Te parece si hacemos la paz? — Inquirió y amistosamente tendió su mano a la Reina.

Ella se alzó altiva, asintió gentilmente y se la estrechó. — Paz. — Contestó y en sus facciones dibujó una suave sonrisa.

Alcanzaron a dormir algunas horas antes del alba. Al amanecer, reemprendieron la marcha y al llegar el medio día, se detuvieron para que la Reina no se sofocara y no continuaron hasta que ella lo ordenó. Se dirigían pocas palabras entre los dos mágicos, pero cuando lo hacían, era con tal cortesía que incluso Kristoff se sorprendió por un cambio tan drástico. Anna también notó el cambio y pronto los dos novios hicieron una pequeña apuesta para divertirse: Si los cálculos no les fallaban, sólo quedaba día y medio de travesía. Kristoff aseguraba que terminarían peleados antes de cumplido ese tiempo; Anna, por su lado, confiaba en el temperamento de su hermana y, aunque conocía poco al ladrón, creía que sería lo bastante sensato para no hacer nada que alargara el viaje.

Darfur, en cambio, conocía verdaderamente a su amigo y observó que, de tanto en tanto, le dirigía a la Reina de la Nieves una mirada furtiva. Tárek había dejado muy en claro ante sí mismo y los demás que la chica apenas le agradaba y, de no ser por Anna, no se habría molestado en hablarle la noche anterior. Sin embargo, comenzó a darse cuenta que la expresión de sus ojos azules le daba un aire de extraordinaria inteligencia. A esta observación le siguieron otras igualmente inquietantes, pues reconoció que su figura era graciosa y esbelta, y aunque las maneras de la realeza siempre le habían parecido ridículas y pretenciosas, le pareció que su porte, siempre altivo y distante, ocultaba cierto dejo de timidez. De esto Elsa no tenía ni la menor idea. Le era grato ver lo considerado que ahora se portaba con ella. Pero para sus adentros seguía pensando que era un joven egoísta que sólo había hecho esa metamorfosis como una tregua necesaria para llegar a la ciudad y le perdonasen sus crímenes. Pronto resurgieron sus viejos sentimientos por encima del alivio inspirado en la noche anterior.

Finalmente, y después de recorrer mucho más de lo que nuestros viajeros del norte hubieran creído que nadie fuese capaz de andar; a la mañana siguiente dejaron el inmenso mar de dunas atrás, encontraron una pendiente rocosa y al subir por ella aparecieron los primeros signos de vegetación: arbustos pequeños amontonados bajo altas y delgadas palmeras que invitaban a reposar bajo su sombra. Conforme se acercaban a la cima, comenzaron a tener una mejor vista del panorama. Anna se talló los ojos y en un estallido de alegría exclamó: "¡Creo que alguien me va a traer chocolate todas las mañanas de dos meses!", dando pequeñas palmaditas de lo feliz que estaba. Kristoff tardó en entender que sucedía, pero al mirar hacia las faldas de la pendiente descubrió que había perdido la apuesta: Frente a sus ojos, bañada en los primeros rayos de Sol, se levantaba la magnífica ciudad de Agrabah.


	9. 7 Hans el Conquistador

**7\. "Hans el Conquistador"**

Altas murallas de ladrillo y cantera, con tantas torres que pronto Anna desistió de contarlas, sobre las cuales ondeaban banderines de verde y carmín; resguardaban humildes casas de adobe amontonadas unas sobre otras. En las azoteas y ventanas colgaban alfombras y ropas de colores vivos, al tiempo que sobre las calles se asomaban verdes palmeras junto a los minaretes. Visible desde todas partes, sobre la cumbre de una colina al centro de la ciudad se erigía el majestuoso palacio del sultán; rodeado de jardines de olivo, granado, almenar y flores de mil fragancias y colores; grandes torres de mármol blanco sostenían cúpulas enteramente cubiertas de oro de tal forma que cada una parecía levantar un pequeño sol.

—Bien, amigos míos, ésta es Agrabah: la ciudad del misterio y el encanto, además de los dulces más sabrosos de este lado del Jordán. —Dijo Tárek con una solemnidad que resultó casi cómica. — Anna, creo que te gustarán mucho. Estoy seguro que si logran una audiencia con el sultán, les podrá ayudar a encontrar lo que buscan.

Al extremo oeste, detrás de la muralla, se observaba un barrio entero de casas corroídas con ventanas y puertas rotas o de plano reducidas escombros. Todas cubiertas por un espeso polvo negro, resultado de un gran incendio.

— ¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? —Preguntó Elsa a Tárek, él bajó la mirada y asintió penosamente.

Mientras el joven insistía en convencer a las hermanas que todo había sido un accidente, Kristoff atinó a escuchar un estruendo por detrás que se hizo gradualmente más y más fuerte, haciendo vibrar la tierra. Al voltear, alcanzó a ver una masa amorfa que dejaba tras de sí una opaca nube de polvo. Soltó un grito del susto y en acto reflejo tiró con fuerza de las riendas de Sven para no ser arroyado por un grupo de jinetes que se lanzaban a todo galope hacia la ciudad.

— ¿¡Cuál es su problema!? —Exclamó, indignado. — ¿Qué no ven por donde pasan?

En verdad los jinetes veían perfectamente, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo quién se encontrara en su camino. No pararían ni se moverían sólo por respetar a una vulgar caravana de comerciantes, que fue por lo que confundieron a nuestros viajeros. Kristoff miró detenidamente y descubrió veinte soldados de horrible estampa, vestidos con uniformes grises y fusiles en la espalda que cabalgaban hacia las puertas de la muralla. A la cabeza montaban tres hombres sobre caballos negros como el carbón, de lomo ancho y musculosas extremidades. El del centro vestía un traje al estilo agrabino, con fibras de oro y tantas joyas que rayaban en el mal gusto. En cambio, sus dos acompañantes portaban casacas, soberbios uniformes que delataban su condición de príncipes y extranjeros.

—Será mejor que no te hayan escuchado, mi amigo. Ese que va al frente es el Príncipe Ahmed Ababwa — Comentó Tárek.

Cuando Anna acertó a verlos, se puso tan colorada como si se le hubiese subido toda la sangre a la cabeza. Y si ya conoces la primera historia de _Frozen,_ arrugarás la nariz al saber que uno de aquellos hombres era del mismo Príncipe Hans, quien tiempo atrás había intentado matarla a ella y su hermana para coronarse rey de Arendelle. El otro hombre, de aspecto más maduro, era el mayor de sus hermanos.

"¿Qué hace Hans en Agrabah?", se preguntó Elsa, La última vez que la Reina había tenido noticias de él, supo que Rey Leopoldo lo había mandado encerrar por el escándalo que armó en Arendelle.

— ¿No lo ves? — Contestó Anna. —Esto lo confirma todo. Ellos usaron el espejo y están aquí por él.

—Entonces tendremos que ser más cuidadosos. — Inquirió Kristoff. —Si tocamos la puerta y se enteran que estamos aquí, no creo que nos den una calurosa bienvenida ¿Cómo haremos para entrar? No sabemos siquiera si el Sultán está de su lado.

— ¿Dices que el Sultán sirve a unos extranjeros? — Y tanto Tárek como Darfur le arrojaron un gesto de desaprobación tal que a Kristoff no se le ocurrió volver a mencionar tal cosa.

— Sea como sea, tienes razón, habrá que ser astutos. — Contestó el bandido. —Vengan conmigo.

De modo que no entraron inmediatamente a la ciudad, sino que pasaron a una venta a las afueras a comer, descansar y elaborar un plan para entrar en cubierto. Estando ahí la ventera, una adolescente de rostro moreno y ojos coquetos, les contó la tristísima situación que pasaba el reino:

"Deben saber que Sultán y sus dos hijos siempre habían sido hombres buenos que nunca habían hecho mal a nadie. Pero el hijo mayor ¡Dios nos libre! de un día para otro se convirtió en un hombre malvado. Hace unos meses llegó un príncipe sudislandés, de piel blanca y alma bárbara, heredero de su reino y trabó gran amistad con él. Una noche, los dos regresaban de una cabalgata en el desierto cuando, de la nada, el Príncipe Ahmed se enojó contra su hermano menor y sin más razón lo mandó ahorcar. Tomó las arcas del reino para comprar vino, comida y buenas compañías. Organizó fiestas que duraron semanas en las que se mostró desmedidamente generoso con todos: bastaba con que algún invitado entrara a su casa y señalara un objeto para que el príncipe contestara: "Es tuyo".

Todo ello lastimaba el corazón del Sultán, pero nada podía hacer porque un día le había dicho: "Hijo mío, tienes derecho a hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca y yo no voy intervenir". De modo que el príncipe gastó y derrochó hasta que las arcas del reino quedaron vacías. Entonces pidió ayuda su amigo, el príncipe bárbaro. Este se fue a su reino; pero no tardó en regresar acompañado del más joven de sus hermanos y un cuerpo de soldados ofreciendo ayuda. El Príncipe Ahmed los recibió con alegría y, al ver que confiaba en ellos, los extranjeros hicieron un plan para engañarle. Lo mimaron con regalos y atenciones hasta que, un día, los sudislandeses le preguntaron: "¿No es cierto que te hemos ayudado en todo lo que nos has pedido?", el Príncipe Ahmed respondió que sí. "¿Consideras justo entonces, que cuando pidamos tu ayuda, correrás en nuestro auxilio?", el Príncipe respondió que sí de nuevo.

Desde entonces, cada noche se abren las puertas del palacio y parten de ella los tres príncipes junto a su horrible séquito de soldados. ¡Pobre de aquel incauto que ande afuera a esas horas! Si tiene la mala fortuna de encontrarse con ellos, lo atraparán, lo montarán a una bestia y lo llevarán al desierto para nunca volver a ver visto. ¡En verdad estos son tiempos tristes! — Se lamentó la muchacha. — La gente está asustada, el Sultán impotente y su hijo se porta como tirano aunque todos saben que obedece a otro rey, ese tal Leopoldo."

— Ya me estoy cansando de oír del Rey Leopoldo. —Se quejó Anna. — Si lo tuviera frente a mí, le metería un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo sentirían todos sus hijos.

—No te preocupes, ya tendrás la oportunidad de desquitarte. — Murmuró Tárek. Tomó una taza de té que humeaba sobre una bandeja que sostenía la ventera y se la bebió de un sorbo. — Por lo pronto, acérquense, esto es lo que haremos.

Cuando el joven terminó de explicar su plan, nadie quedó especialmente encantado. Sobre todo Kristoff, pues implicaba bañarlo, arreglarlo, peinarlo y hasta maquillarlo. Protestó, pero Tárek le contestó, mitad en broma, mitad en serio: "Puede que no bañarse en un país frío tenga sus ventajas, pero aquí lo consideran bastante desagradable". Mandaron a la ventera a comprar ropas nuevas y, como se les acabaron las monedas, Elsa le regaló una preciosa flor de hielo:

—Todo va a estar bien. — Le dijo la reina tiernamente. Al recibirla, la muchacha se quedó atónita, pues aquella cantidad de hielo cubría los gastos de varios meses. Se deshizo en palabras de agradecimiento, corrió a ponerle sal y se apresuró al mercado a cambiarla por oro. Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, Tárek y Darfur esperaron hasta que la chica regresó con sus encargos. Se cambiaron, dejaron en la posada los caballos y se llevaron a Sven por las riendas hacia la muralla.

—Ahora, no digan una palabra, sólo imaginen que Darfur y yo somos sus sirvientes y todo a su alrededor les parece bajo e indigno.

— ¿Quién llama? — Gritó el guardia cuando vio a los viajeros.

—La paz sea contigo, guardián de las puertas. —Saludó Tárek cortésmente. Con gesto solemne señaló a Kristoff, muy bien peinado y con elegantes ropas de seda; enderezado y con el mentón alzado montaba a Sven de un modo que a Anna, en otras circunstancias, le habría parecido una extraña mezcla entre chistoso y atractivo. —He aquí el Príncipe Gustav de las Islas del Sur, quien viene a su audiencia con el Sultán y a dar las cortesías a sus hermanos.

—El Sultán está indispuesto y no desea ver a nadie. No me han informado sobre la visita de un tercer príncipe ¿Cómo sé que dices verdad?

— ¡Vaya! Me extraña mucho que no le hubieran avisado, pero ya ve usted cómo son los mensajeros en estos días, son demasiado despistados. Ahora, si nos hiciera el favor de abrir la puerta.

—Te repito que no he sido informado de ninguna visita ¿Cómo sé que no son embusteros?

—Mi buen señor, ¿No mira usted a este magnífico reno? Un hermoso ejemplar traído desde las lejanas tierras del Norte ¡Mire, está tan bien amaestrado que hasta lo puede montar! ¿No le parece una maravilla? Un presente de Su Alteza sólo digno para el Sultán ¿Que más prueba quiere que este exquisito regalo?

Pero el guardia era de carácter necio y demasiado suspicaz. No les quitó el ojo de encima y murmuró — ¿Sabes que si mienten deberé encerrarlos en el calabozo?

— ¡Ay de ti si le pones una mano encima al Príncipe o a sus doncellas! — Le advirtió con firmeza el ladrón.

Kristoff comprendió qué estaba pasando e inmediatamente lanzó un gesto de absoluto desprecio. Las dos hermanas siguieron el juego y se quejaron de la estupidez del guardia junto al insoportable calor.

— ¡Qué horror! — Exclamó Anna. —Nunca me habían tratado así. Se supone que íbamos a darle una sorpresa a Hans y ahora no podremos por los caprichos de un vulgar guardia. Gustav, cuando lleguemos con el Príncipe Ahmed, quiero hablarle personalmente sobre este hombre.

Inmediatamente, el rostro del guardia perdió todo color. Se deshizo en disculpas a las doncellas, dio sinfín de reverencias a todos y en un santiamén hizo que las puestas se abrieran.

—Es usted un soldado ejemplar y sus servicios serán recompensados. Pero por el momento, todo esto debe permanecer en secreto, de lo contrario, el Príncipe Hans se enfurecerá y nadie desea eso. — Dijo Tárek antes de cruzar la entrada, se volvió ante Anna, Kristoff y Elsa: Tomó a Darfur por la espalda y les murmuró, con un gesto que adivinaba una inmensa gratitud:

— Aquí nos despedimos, amigos míos. Ni Darfur ni yo podemos entrar a la ciudad si no es con el perdón de Sultán. Anna, por favor no te olvides nuestro trato y, Elsa, espero que ya no haya remordimientos entre nosotros.

La Reina le sonrió gentilmente, asintió y se fue. Él la miró atravesar las puertas hasta que su delgada figura se perdió entre la multitud de personas que caminaban apurados de un lado a otro. Percibió un leve punzar en el pecho y lo sorprendió un pensamiento que no pudo explicarse: Desde que iniciaron el viaje, una de las cosas que más deseaba era apartarse de la Reina; pero ahora que realmente se alejaba, se le ocurrió que la extrañaría un poco. Elsa, por su parte, sabía que no habrían podido llegar hasta allá de no ser por él y estaba sinceramente agradecida, pero tampoco se le olvidaba que había tratado de vender a su hermana y las había ayudado sólo para ayudarse a sí mismo. Así que, más pronto que tarde, se sintió tranquila de haber dejado al ladrón atrás.

Cruzaron, con gran deleite de su parte, a través del bazar la ciudad entre personas con largas túnicas y turbantes en la cabeza que curioseaban entre raros objetos provenientes de todos los países. El aroma agridulce que inundaba el ambiente era una novedad, olor de especias y comida callejera. Comerciantes exclamaban con voz estridente, entre incesantes regateos y chismes, sobre hermosas y coloridas telas, frutas de aspecto extraño y animales de todas las especies y tamaños. Les llamaron mucho la atención las mujeres que iban cubiertas con velos de colores vivos y hombres barbudos con argollas en las orejas mientras se abrían paso entre la ruidosa jauría de caminantes, vendedores y sus mercancías.

Muchos de ellos se quedaron observando a los viajeros: al principio con recelo, incluso un poco de temor; tanto así que la reina de Arendelle comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Algunos volteaban asustados, agarraban sus cosas, sujetaban a los niños y se apartaban de ellos: "Ahí van otras de aquellas bestias del norte", murmuraban. Una pequeña niña logró zafarse de la mano de su madre y se escabulló hacia Elsa con los ojos brillando de curiosidad: ¿Quién era esa muchacha de mirada doliente, de piel y trenza tan blancas? ¿Y esa otra de sonrisa amable y pecas por doquier? No lo sabía, pero al verlas atinó a pensar que eran las criaturas más bonitas que hubiera visto.

— ¡Pero qué lindas son! — Exclamó, otra niñita repitió lo mismo y, en cuanto se dieron cuenta, una multitud de criaturas las seguía con ternura y asombro. La Reina de las Nieves sonrió y les devolvió un tímido saludo, de modo los padres de los niños se tranquilizaron. No obstante, la curiosidad no les duró mucho tiempo, pues al extremo de la calle, una potente voz obligó a todos a moverse:

— ¡Abran paso al Sultán Cassim Ababwa, de la noble raza de ladrones que se convirtieron en reyes! — Anunció el pregonero. Todos en el mercado se agitaron y arremolinaron, recogieron sus mercancías, los padres tomaros a sus niños y pronto ya nadie se acordó de los extraños viajeros. Se apretujaron los unos a otros con el fin de despejar la calle y entre la agitación, Anna perdió de vista a Elsa y a Kristoff, alguien le dio un fuerte empujón y del pecho de la princesa cayó un objeto pequeño y brillante. Se trataba del anillo que la Reina Arianna le había obsequiado en Corona y pertenecido a su madre: habían pasado por tantas cosas desde aquel momento, que la princesa había olvidado que lo traía consigo.

Corrió a recogerlo, pero cuando alzó la mirada se vio envuelta en un revolotear de cortinas de seda y campanas plateadas. Gateó como pudo entre siervas y siervos que no hacían menor reparo en ella. Un hombre a caballo bajó de su animal, tomó el anillo antes que ella y examinó la gema detenidamente. De cuerpo ancho, rostro apiñonado y afable, cubierto por la barba más blanca y esponjada que jamás hubiera visto; el Sultán de Agrabah fijó sus ojos en Anna y preguntó con voz grave y cálida:

— Niña, ¿Esto es tuyo?

La princesa respondió afirmativamente y, en menos tiempo del que tardó en reaccionar, el monarca ordenó que le trajesen otro caballo, Cuando la princesa se encontró montando junto a él rumbo a su palacio. En el camino, el Sultán le contó a Anna:

— Este anillo le perteneció a un viejo amigo. Venía de un país muy lejano de nieblas, hielo y auroras boreales. Éramos jóvenes y se lo obsequié el día que me sacó de un aprieto ¿Sabes tú quién fue su dueño anterior?

Ella le contestó que su padre se lo había regalado a su madre hace muchos años y, si lo tenía, era porque la reina de Corona se lo había entregado para dárselo a su hermana. Para su gran sorpresa, el rostro del hombre se iluminó y la llamó por su nombre, como cuando se recibe a un familiar al que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo, pero se recuerda con cariño.

— ¡Eres Anna! ¡Pero cuánto has crecido! — Exclamó contento.

Durante el camino, Anna descubrió que; cuando sólo eran jóvenes príncipes, el Rey Adgar había ido a Agrabah y pasado por muchas aventuras junto con el Sultán Cassim, lo que forjó en poco tiempo una gran amistad. La princesa, por su parte, le contó lo acontecido desde el día en que se separó de Elsa y cómo llegaron hasta allí. Habló del espejo, de su viaje, su hermana y cómo el bandido las había ayudado a llegar. El monarca la escuchó atentamente y conversaron hasta que atravesar la entrada del palacio real.

Llegaron a un verde y hermoso jardín lleno de tupidos árboles, algunos tan amontonados que parecían auténticas selvas. Entre sus ramas piaban pequeños pájaros, contentos de encontrar entre sus ramas refugio del ardiente Sol. Al centro, una hermosa fuente de mármol regaba un borboteo sonoro de agua fresca y miles de flores de jazmín envolvían el aire con aroma exquisito.

— Si ese muchacho te ha ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, no puede haber tanta maldad en su corazón. No te preocupes, haré que se anuncie que lo he perdonado. —Y en los ojos del Sultán había alegría, aunque también se percibía la dignidad de un hombre que oculta una gran pena. — Me da gusto saber que tu hermana ya controla su poder. La última vez que supe de ella, tu padre seguía muy preocupado. Es una lástima que éstos príncipes no aprecien la magia como tú y yo. Aunque eso no ha impedido que Leopoldo y sus hijos usen la magia de un espejo para lo que les conviene. Fue muy sabio quien dijo:

 _Cuando la ira se apodera del corazón de los hombres, es mucho más fácil controlar sus mentes._

Sí, querida, mi hijo está bajo el mismo hechizo que orilló a tu gente a expulsarte de tu reino. Y me temo que sólo una magia más poderosa puede vencer ese conjuro. De lo contrario, nada evitaría a la oscuridad en sus corazones consumirlos por completo hasta quedar irreconocibles. Por eso es muy afortunado que hayan venido en este momento, aunque, en mi opinión, no hay tal cosa como la suerte. La Cueva de las Maravillas no es como ninguna cueva que conozcan: Piensa y juzga, así que no admite cualquiera. Sólo alguien que posea una magia muy especial puede entrar y salir de ella con vida.

—Es la ventaja de tener una hermana mágica— Contestó Anna, resuelta. — Debiste ver cuando Elsa cubrió de nieve todo nuestro reino.

— No lo tomes a mal, querida, pero Elsa no podría hacer nada. —Contestó el Sultán, adquiriendo un semblante severo. —La Reina de las Nieves es poderosa y, ciertamente, parece poseer el don de un alto Donador. Pero todos los vientos glaciales no pueden contra la magia que vive en ti ¿No has visto cómo has logrado atravesar medio mundo por ella? ¿Cómo te has enfrentado a grandes peligros sin hechizos ni grandes músculos? Debes saber, pues, que tu poder viene de ser una mujer que ha conservado el corazón de una niña. Ante eso, la habilidad de congelar un reino entero o hacerlo arder no es nada. Si esa magia no es capaz de revertir el hechizo del espejo, entonces nada podrá.

Un siervo se acercó al Sultán y le susurró algo en el oído. El monarca se incorporó de inmediato y le ordenó:

— Fíjate bien, pues esto es de suma importancia. Por ningún motivo deben saber los príncipes, agrabino o extranjeros, sobre ésta señorita. A quien diga algo sobre ella lo mandaré azotar. En cuanto ti, Anna, será mejor que te escondas ¿Qué haces allí sentada? ¡Vamos, rápido, que ahí vienen!

Anna se ocultó tras un arbusto y observó entre el ramaje a los príncipes Anders y Hans de las Islas del Sur bajar desde una escalera del palacio. Regresaban de desayunar y decidieron dar un paseo a las afueras. Les agradaba esa hora, cuando ni los sirvientes o el mismo Sultán solían salir (Porque, como Anna había aprendido, sólo un loco o un tonto caminaría al Sol de Agrabah al mediodía por placer). Pero esto no les importaba, eran de esas personas convencidas que consistían entre lo más selecto que existía y trataban a los demás como inferiores, por lo que entre menos agrabinos hubiera, les parecía que el jardín se veía mejor.

No obstante, hasta ellos debían aceptar que aquel lugar era una verdadera delicia para los ojos, oídos y olfato de cualquier visitante. El Príncipe Hans admiraba con sonrisa infantil las flores y el reflejo del agua en la fuente cuando se encontraron frente al Sultán, ambos extranjeros se inclinaron respetuosamente y el joven príncipe comentó:

— ¡Es un día maravilloso, realmente hermoso! Cómo quisiera que en las Islas del Sur tuviésemos más días así.

— ¿Cómo es en su país? — Preguntó amable el Sultán.

—Allá sobran los días grises y las brumas. No me mal interprete, Excelencia, daría lo que fuera por volver al aire frío y verdor de los bosques de mi patria. Pero dentro de las ciudades, un clima así puede resultar deprimente. ¡Cuando brilla el Sol por más de una semana es todo un suceso! Dígame, Excelencia ¿Es cierto que en Agrabah nunca lleve?

—Tampoco nieva. — Rió el Sultán para sí. — Si por mí fuera, les cambiaría a ustedes algunos días de calor por otros de lluvia.

El Príncipe Anders, a diferencia de Hans, era un hombre extremadamente educado. De inteligencia brillante y gran fuerza física; excelente tirador, el más hábil con la espada y mejor jinete de todo su reino. Además tenía un magnífico don para fascinar a las personas, siempre manejándose bajo unos modales impecables; no había hombre más digno de su posición como futuro rey. El heredero inclinó la cabeza y comentó:

— Sepa, Excelencia, que nos hallamos muy satisfechos con todos los tratos que ha tenido usted y su hijo con nosotros. Se oyen muchas canciones sobre las riquezas y maravillas de Agrabah, pero lo que más he apreciado es la amabilidad y generosidad de su gente.

El Sultán hizo un gesto con la mano y la frente en señal de gratitud.

—Caballeros, me encontraba camino a mis aposentos. Siéntanse libres de recorrer el palacio y pedir a los sirvientes lo que deseen.

Los dos príncipes devolvieron la reverencia y en cuanto el Sultán se alejó, Hans se desató el corbatín, se soltó las mangas y se abrió el cuello de la camisa. Tenía la piel roja por el Sol y, aunque nunca lo aceptaba, hallaba el calor insufrible.

— Ya no aguanto un minuto más aquí ¿Cuándo regresaremos a las Islas del Sur? Estoy harto de esperar en este país de bárbaros.

— Paciencia, hermano, paciencia. Debemos cumplir con las órdenes que padre nos asingó. —Contestó el Príncipe Anders sin inmutarse. — ¿O preferirías que te hubiera dejado en la cloaca de donde te saqué?

El Príncipe Hans meditó en silencio. —No, Anders, de ningún modo. Sabes que entre todos mis hermanos, eres el único al que realmente respeto y agradezco que hayas intercedido ante padre para llevarme hasta acá. Pero entiéndeme, se me agota la paciencia. Ya una vez pudiste sacar unos pedazos ¿Por qué nos tardamos tanto ahora?

—Porque al imbécil del Príncipe Ahmed se le ocurrió ejecutar a nuestro último "diamante en bruto" para evitar que hablara de la Cueva.

— ¡Un príncipe bárbaro de costumbres bárbaras! — Se mofó Hans frunciendo el ceño.

El Príncipe Anders, sin perder la calma, comentó:

—Ciertamente este país está lleno de gente holgazana, supersticiosa y desordenada. Ya habrá tiempo de enseñarles el camino de la civilización. Pero en esta ocasión, creo que nuestro anfitrión quiso ser prudente y erró: Después de todo, como bien sabes, en ocasiones hay que mancharse las manos para mantenerse en la cima. — Anders dijo esto último con tal frialdad que Anna sintió un escalofrío que la estremeció de pies a cabeza. — Aún así, no creo que esté todo perdido. Escucha: anoche capturamos a alguien que parece ser un buen candidato, un prometedor "diamante en bruto". Esta noche regresaremos a la Cueva de las Maravillas y, si todo sale como lo planeado, evitaremos que el Ahmed lo mate y lograremos sacar cuantos fragmentos necesitemos.

— ¿Realmente era tan importante ese espejo? —Le cuestionó el Príncipe Hans ¿No nos complicamos demasiado? Arendelle es un país pequeño, hubiera bastado con rodearlo de noche y abatir a la Reina a punta de cañonazos ¿Supiste cómo huyó apenas se organizó la revuelta? Elsa pretende ser muy poderosa, pero con ello demostró ser una cobarde.

—Si no fueras mi hermano— Interrumpió el Príncipe Anders. — Diría que eres corto de inteligencia ¿Envolver a nuestros compatriotas en una batalla contra una hechicera? ¿Acaso no fue mejor que su mismo pueblo la expulsara y abrazara nuestra causa? No, no lo hubiéramos logrado sin el espejo. Mientras sigan pensando que los mágicos son un peligro, tendremos a Arendelle de nuestro lado. Un buen líder sabe que las mejores batallas se ganan sin derramar una gota de sangre.

— ¿Y cuando tengamos el espejo podremos irnos de éste lugar? — Preguntó Hans.

—No— Contestó su hermano. — Ya me gustó este país y pienso quedarme con él ¡Pero vamos, hombre, no me veas así, ten un poco de ambición! No es un secreto que el Príncipe Ahmed se ha ganado el repudio de su gente, aunque siguen siendo fieles al Sultán. En cuanto consigamos sacar más pedazos, los usaremos como en Arendelle: Se librará tanta ira contra el monarca y su hijo que terminarán degollados y nos abrirán espacio para tomar el control. Piénsalo bien, hermanito: Convertiremos al país en colonia si sacrificar a ningún sudislandés y regresaremos a casa como Anders y Hans, conquistadores de Agrabah.

Y aquellas palabras hicieron que al joven príncipe se le Iluminara el rostro — ¿Hans el Conquistador? No me molestaría ser llamado así.

"¡Esos dos! —Pensó Anna para sí. — Lo único que saben hacer es mentir y manipular"

Ya era tarde cuando Anna salió del palacio y se reencontró con Elsa y Kristoff en la venta. Les relató lo ocurrido desde que se fue con el Sultán, así como lo que vio y escuchó en el jardín.

— Estas personas son muy peligrosas ¿Segura que es buena idea seguirlos? — Dudó Kristoff.

—Ellos saben dónde está la Cueva, además creo que la vida de alguien está en riesgo.

Discutieron durante buen un rato hasta que Elsa le aseguró a Kristoff que, cara a cara, ni Hans ni sus soldados serían rival para ella. Acto seguido elaboraron un nuevo plan. Esperaron a que oscureciera y todo el mundo se fuera a dormir a sus casas.

Era una noche de luna menguante, regresó el silencio y las heladas desérticas. Cerca de la medianoche, la calma se rompió al sordo chirrido de la muralla abriendo sus puertas. Los tres príncipes salieron al galope acompañados de la misma veintena de soldados, desplazándose sin más guía visual los tenues rayos lunares. Sus caballos relinchaban con tal furia que erizaban la piel y a su paso dibujaban siluetas oscuras de polvo que parecían una visión de ultratumba. Cuando los príncipes pasaron de largo, Elsa y Kristoff montaron a Sven, Anna a Maximus y los siguieron con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. No fue tan difícil: ya que los príncipes pensaban que no había cosa más temible que ellos en todo Agrabah, nunca se tomaron la molestia de mirar hacia atrás.

Sobre uno los caballos iba acostado un anciano atado de pies a cabeza que lloraba amargamente:

— ¿Qué quieren de mí? Nunca le hecho nada a nadie.

Pero nadie respondía a sus quejas. El Príncipe Ahmed amenazó con azotarlo si no se callaba, pero Anders intervino y lo calmó.

Subían y bajaban entre las dunas, galopando entre sombras y rincones oscuros. La Luna bajaba rápidamente entre las montañas y cada vez se les complicó seguirles la pista. Kristoff los perdía de vista a ratos y temió que se les escaparían. De no ser porque, de repente, los príncipes frenaron a mitad de un páramo polvoso y desolado. Kristoff y Elsa bajaron de Sven, Anna desmontó a Maximus y se escabulleron a gatas hasta la cima de una duna.

Anders tomó al prisionero y lo bajó cuidadosamente. Ahmed sacó de su túnica un escarabajo de oro y lo frotó hasta que el insecto cobró vida, agitó sus alas y dio tres vueltas alrededor de ellos. Entonces se lanzó hacia el piso y enterró el cuerpo entre la arena. Se escuchó un poderoso estruendo que sacudió todo el lugar. La princesa se llevó una mano a la boca y se mordió la lengua para que no se le escapara un grito, Elsa retrocedió de un susto y Kristoff abrió los ojos como platos. El ruido se hizo más fuerte, como una enorme explosión. Entonces se abrieron frente a los príncipes las fauces de un tigre con colmillos tan largos como los del elefante y ojos grades como ventanas que expulsaban llamas rojas. El monstruo elevó su cabeza entre las arenas y lanzó un rugido horrible que casi ensordeció a los presentes e hizo a los caballos relinchar enloquecidos.

— ¿Quién interrumpe mi sueño? —Dijo la bestia con voz profunda y espeluznante.

Ahora, viajera, una cosa es escuchar que una cueva piensa, juzga e incluso se traga a quienes entran en ella: podrías realmente creer que eso pasa o atribuirlo a la imaginación de la gente. Otra muy diferente es ver y escuchar en carne propia cómo se abre la tierra y surge de ella una colosal cabeza de tigre que habla con los hombres como si de otro ser humano se tratara. Ocultos tras la duna, las hermanas y el muchacho se quedaron helados del susto. Pues cueva y bestia era un mismo ser, una criatura feroz que protegía su tesoro con recelo. La Cueva observó a los príncipes y en sus ojos de fuego se adivinó un gesto de desprecio. Anna no atinó a saber si pasaron segundos o minutos, pero poco a poco su corazón volvió a palpitar a su ritmo normal. La princesa entonces pensó que el mundo aún guardaba muchos secretos.


	10. 8 Encuentran el espejo

**8\. Encuentran el espejo**

— ¡Ustedes otra vez! ¿Por qué insisten en molestarme? — Gruñó la bestia.

—Cueva de las Maravillas. — Pronunció el Príncipe Anders dando unas palmadas al hocico de su caballo. Irguió la espalda y adoptó un tono y timbre de voz aún más formales de lo que acostumbraba, como si recitara un poema frente a una audiencia:

— Sabes bien que hemos venido desde muy lejos buscando aquello que tan celosamente ocultan tus entrañas. Sé que dudas de nosotros y nuestras intenciones, y aunque siento de corazón que te equivocas, no deseo discutir contigo. Pues bien, si no dejas entrar a estos cansados viajeros, recibe por favor a éste humilde hombre en tu seno. — Y señaló al anciano, quien se mantenía de pie, paralizado de espanto. —Ten por seguro que es un hombre bueno y no tomará más allá de lo que busca.

El Príncipe Hans bajó de su caballo, agarró al prisionero y a punta de empujones lo acercó a las fauces de la Cueva. En un acto impulsivo, el anciano cometió la imprudencia de mirar al tigre a los ojos y éste arrugó su hocico, de modo que adquirió un aspecto aún más feroz. Al pobre hombre le comenzaron a temblar piernas y manos, junto a cada paso que daba se sentía desfallecer.

Anna se horrorizó por la maldad de aquellos hombres, insensibles al sufrimiento de un viejo, y temió que la Cueva se lo tragara de un bocado apenas posara un pie en su hocico.

—Tenemos que hacer algo o lo van a matar. — Susurró a Kristoff y a Elsa.

—Nos descubrirán— Reprendió él.

Pero Elsa no le hizo caso, tendió las manos, respiró hondo e hizo soplar un viento fuertísimo. Segundos después, pequeños pedazos de hielo duro y afilado comenzaron a caer desde lo alto, de manera que los príncipes y sus soldados pronto tuvieron que cubrirse sus cabezas.

— ¡Cómo graniza! —Aulló el Príncipe Hans. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—El desierto es traicionero, mi amigo extranjero. — Repuso el Príncipe Ahmed, riendo. —Jamás se deben confiar de él. —Y aunque se cubrió la cara con una pañoleta, notaron que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Pero poco le duró el gusto. Tras sólo unos instantes, príncipes, soldados y caballos se removían del dolor. Apurados se protegían con los brazos de la arena y el granizo: pero parecía como si el cielo quisiera apedrearlos. Pronto los caballos comenzaron a relinchar y a patear el suelo con fuerza, de modo que sus jinetes lidiaban por no perder el control. El Príncipe Anders rápidamente tomó al prisionero del brazo y lo trepó de nuevo en la montura. Oculta, Elsa vio que sus enemigos se retiraban y aquello le dio energías para soplar aún más fuerte. El príncipe heredero se acercó a su hermano y le exclamó al oído:

—Si esperamos a este hombre afuera, éste granizo terminará por sacarnos un ojo. Debemos regresar. Lo intentaremos mañana.

El Príncipe Hans apretó los dientes, frunció el ceño y miró a su alrededor. Pero cuando el granizo se volvió más recio se vio obligado a darse por vencido. Volvieron a montar y a la orden del Príncipe Anders, se alejaron velozmente entre espoleos desesperados, el galope de los cascos y quejidos tanto humanos como equinos.

Tan pronto se perdieron de vista, la Reina de las Nieves se incorporó en el montículo de arena y la tempestad cesó. Anna y Kristoff la siguieron y descubrieron que la Cueva de las Maravillas seguía ahí, grandiosa e impasible. Sus ojos aún centelleaban cual hogueras en la oscuridad y alzaba su cabeza con la misma majestad de un castillo después de la tormenta.

Temblorosos, los tres jóvenes se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron con cuidado. La Cueva volvió pesadamente su cabeza hacia ellos e involuntariamente dieron unos pasos atrás. Se apretaron las manos para darse valor, y entre todos Anna apretó más fuerte, pues el monstruo fijó sus ojos directamente sobre ella. Después de unos momentos que a la princesa le parecieron eternos, abrió su hocico y habló:

—Tú, muchacha. Muchas personas han avenido ante mí con la intención de llevarse un tesoro. Pero tú eres la primera en traer uno de vuelta.

Al principio Anna se quedó aturdida, no sabía de qué hablaba; se llevó la mano al pecho y palpó una superficie pequeña y dura, entonces recordó que aún traía el anillo de rubí consigo. Esculcó entre su vestido y en cuanto sacó el objeto, la bestia inclinó la cabeza en gesto de afirmación. La princesa reflexionó unos instantes y se dijo a sí misma: "Tal vez si le digo la verdad, se dará cuenta que puede confiar en mí"

—Seré sincera contigo: No vine a devolverte esto, pero por favor, escúchame. —Dijo con la suavidad de un ruego. Entonces le explicó que su reino había sido hechizado por el espejo que escondía en sus profundidades y le solicitó permiso para sacar unos pedazos, los suficientes para hallar una forma de romper el encantamiento. Con la voz entrecortada, pidió: — Por favor, sólo quiero regresar a casa.

La Cueva alzó el mentón y contestó:

—Bien, pueden pasar, pero devolverán el anillo y solamente tomarán lo que buscan. Si toman, aunque sea sólo un poco más de lo que necesitan, se quedarán aquí para siempre.

Abrió sus enormes fauces y la princesa se estremeció. Miró a su hermana y a su novio, en cuyos rostros se reflejaba el resplandor de los ojos del tigre. Elsa insistió en entrar primero: dio un paso al frente, luego otro y, finalmente los tres se introdujeron en la Cueva.

Al principio no hubo más que oscuridad y quietud; de tal forma que si tú hubieras estado ahí, no habrías podido ver la propia palma de tu mano. Con las manos extendidas, se abrieron paso a tientas entre la negrura y el sordo eco de sus pisadas.

— ¿No traerán un cerillo por ahí? ¿No? Creo que ahora extrañamos al sujeto del fuego ¿Tú qué dices, Elsa? ¡Ay! —Bromeó Kristoff. Pero a la reina no le hizo gracia el comentario y le asestó un pisotón. Sin embargo, aunque odiaba admitirlo, pensó que en ese momento Tárek hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

Palpaban las paredes con los dedos y conforme avanzaban, notaron que el techo se hacía cada vez más bajo hasta llegar a un punto donde tuvieron que agacharse y seguir a gatas. Hacía un frío horrible allá dentro y todos menos Elsa empezaron a temblar. Después de un tramo, distinguieron una tenue luz a la distancia que se hacía más intensa en cuanto se acercaban. Llegaron al final del túnel y se hallaron en una sala amplísima alumbrada por luz amarillenta.

Ésta no era una cueva llena de piedras húmedas y resbalosas goteando entre las paredes. Sino una sala de muros cubiertos enteramente de oro y plata con hermosas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Del suelo hasta la bóveda se formaban figuras de hombres y criaturas fantásticas que representaban historias olvidadas muchos siglos atrás.

Había infinidad monedas de oro, plata y cobre apiladas en gigantescas columnas, algunas llegaban hasta el techo o se desbordaban formando auténticos cerros por los que se podía escalar y donde se asomaban esculturas que parecían vivas: viejos reyes, héroes, bestias y dioses que eran más bien impresionantes que agradables de ver. Kristoff nunca se había considerado amante del dinero, pero al ver tantas monedas apiladas, sintió curiosidad y quiso tomar algunas con la mano, La Princesa Anna lo descubrió en el acto y le dio un leve manotazo.

— ¡Recuerda que sólo venimos por el espejo! No toques nada. — Le reprendió.

El joven no respondió. Continuaron a otra sala, luego a otra. Pues la Cueva de las Maravillas tiene centenares de ellas: Aunque sólo basta una para hacer parecer al rey más rico sobre la Tierra como un limosnero. Dinero que jamás sería gastado, perlas que nunca adornarían el cuello de una dama o piezas de arte que ya jamás fascinarían a nadie. Sin embargo, la Cueva sabía muy bien que, de haber dejado entrar a cualquiera, hace muchos siglos que la hubieran vaciado. De todas formas, aunque todos los rincones resplandecían de riqueza, en realidad a nuestros viajeros se les antojaron fríos y vacíos.

Caminaron por debajo de un precioso arco tallado y entraron a una sala completamente distinta. Estaba vacía, extensa y tan alta que daba vértigo con mirar hacia arriba ¡Y se ponía peor cuando se veía hacia abajo! Cuando Anna echó un vistazo, palideció del susto y soltó un grito ahogado. Debajo de ella se abría un abismo gigantesco, profundo y con piedras afiladas. Muy por encima, un rostro flotaba y la observó atentamente. Tardó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que se trataba de su propio reflejo y lo que parecía un acantilado era en realidad el techo.

Los tres alzaron los ojos y descubrieron un lago de cristal que se extendía por toda la sala. Fragmentado en miles de pedazos, pero cada uno tan idéntico, simétrico y perfectamente ordenado que aquello pareciera una auténtica obra de arte.

Anna siguió observándose en el espejo: Descubrió en el azul de sus ojos un brillo cautivador, le fascinó la arruga que se formaba en sus mejillas al sonreír y el contraste de cada peca que, junto la blancura de su rostro, le daba un semblante enteramente encantador. La princesa sintió entonces que nunca en su vida se había visto más hermosa; era perfecta.

Kristoff atinó a ver en una orilla algunas piezas desordenadas, vestigio de que ya otros habían estado allí. Después de un camino tan largo, finalmente habían encontrado lo que habían venido a buscar: El espejo que enredaba discordias y sembraba temores entre los hombres para que no pudiesen vivir en paz. Aquel que deformaba la visión más bella y creaba palabras imprudentes, todo para daño y corrupción.

Al centro, un trono blanco y transparente se elevaba sobre una pila de cristal. Elsa se acercó sin decir palabra y lo miró detenidamente, rosó la fría superficie con sus dedos y le pareció nunca haber visto un objeto más precioso. Entonces vinieron a su cabeza las palabras de las gentes en su reino, las injurias y conspiraciones de sus enemigos. Y todo lo que recordó fue malo y cruel.

—Muy bien, a lo que vinimos— Dijo Kristoff. —Me estoy congelando y este no es un lugar que pueda aguantarse mucho tiempo.

Se agachó y se puso a recoger, con gran esfuerzo y mucho cuidado de no cortarse, algunos pedazos del espejo. Los apiló y comenzó a guardarlos en un saquito que traía consigo. Tan pronto la princesa volvió en sí, dejó el anillo en un rincón y se dispuso a ayudar a su novio. Los acomodaron y guardaron hasta que no cupiera un fragmento más. Entonces se incorporaron y Anna resopló:

— Bien, creo que con esto bastará. — Hizo una pausa y meditó unos instantes. Pues aunque el Sultán le había dicho que sólo ella podía romper el hechizo, aún ignoraba cómo. "Creo que se le olvidó ese detalle", Pensó un tanto molesta, "Ya tendrá que decirme cuando lo vuelva a ver." — ¡Elsa, vámonos! — Dijo a su hermana. — ¡Es hora de regresar a casa!

Pero la Reina de las Nieves permaneció en el mismo lugar, con la mirada clavada en el asiento y semblante inexpresivo. Como si no la hubiera escuchado, se sentó sobre el trono y esbozó una sonrisa fría. Anna le repitió que era hora de irse. Pero la Reina de las Nieves alzó al frente, la miró fijamente y contestó con un tajante: "No".

— ¿Qué dices? Vámonos. — Insistió la princesa.

—No. — Repitió Elsa. —Yo me quedaré aquí.

—No estamos para bromas, Elsa— Dijo Kristoff.

— Yo tampoco. — Interrumpió ella, parándose violentamente con una voz que resonó por toda la sala e hizo a Anna y a Kristoff retroceder. Recorrió la bóveda con la mirada y murmuró — Si, este parece un buen lugar.

Alzó los brazos y a sus pies se formó una capa transparente y resbaladiza. La temperatura en el ambiente bajó de golpe y pronto Anna y Kristoff lo resintieron. A los costados se alzaron gruesos muros de hielo que se unieron en lo alto hasta formar una bóveda. Pero no era aquel hielo limpio y cristalino que tanto ennoblecía las virtudes de Elsa. En su lugar crecieron paredes blanquecinas, pálidas y amorfas como témpanos de los mares árticos. Aquellos que son suficientes para inspirar en los marineros un horror sin nombre, como monumentos fúnebres que amenazan con hundirles al abismo.

Y cubrió la estructura con grandes y agudas estalagmitas que salían en todas direcciones como lanzas y espadas de hielo. De modo que, lejos de ser un palacio, lo que Elsa había creado era una tosca fortaleza que asemejaba un oso de pelos erizados o un erizo monstruoso.

La reina volvió a sentarse en su trono y se contentó con su nuevo hogar. Volteó hacia su hermana y abrió los brazos diciendo:

— ¡Anna, ven! Aquí podemos ser felices, nosotras solas. Prometo que no te faltará nada y te daré todo lo que me pidas… si te quedas conmigo.

Kristoff resintió lo que aquellas palabras querían significar y detuvo a Anna por el brazo. La princesa se quedó quieta:

— ¿Elsa, te sientes bien? — Preguntó Anna, atónita por la actitud repentina de su hermana. Entonces la Reina de las Nieves se alzó en su porte y expuso impacientada:

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Yo estaba tranquila allá en el reino, salía al pueblo y por primera vez en años me sentí querida entre los míos. Creí en su cariño y procuré su felicidad. Pero fui una tonta y no quise ver cómo es la gente en realidad: lo único que aman es hacer la guerra, sienten envidia, odio, mienten y a la primera oportunidad se aprovechan unos de otros. Quise ser buena y usar mi magia para su bien; pero el día en que bajé la guardia, se armaron con lo que tenían a la mano y sin más fueron a matarme.

En ese momento Anna se advirtió que su novio comenzaba canturrear una letanía: " _Demente es la gente, no siente y te miente, nadie es bueno en verdad._ ¡Ja! En eso tiene razón", se mofó. Y la princesa se sorprendió de escuchar a Kristoff decir algo tan espantoso.

— Sabes que están bajo un hechizo, ellos no son así realmente. Todos te queremos allá. —Repuso Anna.

—Ellos me dicen bruja, monstruo. —Continuó Elsa, ignorándola. — ¡Por mí pueden hacer lo que quieran! Y si otro quiere ocupar el trono de Arendelle, allá él. ¡Un rey malvado les vendrá bien a toda esa gente malvada! Yo siempre seré mejor que ellos. Me quedaré aquí, y si alguien se atreve a buscarme; voy a pelear y me voy a defender. Nunca nadie se atreverá a hacerme daño: Sólo aquí podré vivir en mi libertad. ¡Quédate conmigo, Anna! Solo así podremos vivir felices y en paz.

Pero aquellas palabras no hicieron más que asustar a Anna. Por un instante, se imaginó cómo sería vivir durante años en una cueva, apartada de todo el mundo exterior, de modo que el susto pronto se transformó en coraje:

— ¡No!— Contestó, cortante. — No puedo quedarme aquí y pasarme la vida entre paredes. Ya pasé muchos años en un castillo sin poder salir. Tú también estabas ahí, pero me rechazaste como a todos los demás sólo porque les tenías miedo ¡Deberías estar avergonzada! —Gritó. — Lo peor fue que me hiciste pensar que valía la pena llegar hasta aquí porque quería ayudarte, yo quería que volvieras a ser feliz. Pues bien, ya sé lo que es estar apartada del mundo y no pienso vivir así. Si quieres quedarte aquí, quédate, pero yo no te acompaño.

—Entonces vete y no regreses. — Ratificó la Reina de las Nieves y se sentó en su trono.

Anna se puso roja y echó una mirada rabiosa a su hermana. Una explosión de carcajadas estalló por la sala. Se trataba de Kristoff, quien aplaudía fuertemente y daba pisotones en el suelo.

— ¡Bravo, Bravo! — Exclamó el joven. — Después de todo, ésta es la Reina de las Nieves: La poderosa, la temible ¡Qué fraude! Lo único que veo es una muchachita llorona que le tiene miedo a todo el mundo: incluso a ella misma. ¿Sabes lo que eres, Elsa? Eres una cobarde, ¡Sí! ¡Tan cobarde que está bien que sufras!

— ¡Oye, cállate!— Sentenció Anna y lanzó a su hermana un gesto de desprecio. —Ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana.

— ¡Y claro, la dulce Anna no deja de defenderla! —Se burló su novio. — Sabes, a veces quisiera ser igual de tonto que tú: Vivir en mi mundo de fantasía donde todo es bueno y maravilloso. ¡Despierta, Anna! De no ser por ella no estaríamos en este hoyo en primer lugar. Es más, si yo no las hubiera conocido, mi vida nunca se hubiera echado a perder.

Aquel comentario lastimó a Anna en el alma, como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón. Se le subieron los colores al rostro y fue como agua hirviente que le quemaba el pecho.

—Si te parezco tan tonta ¿Por qué no te vas a platicar con tu reno? —Gritó indignada.

—Apuesto a que lo haré, prefiero hablar con un animal que con ustedes.

Los tres se arrojaron palabras humillantes, dirigidas a herir sus fibras más sensibles. Y no es que hubiesen dejado de quererse, pero habían estado mucho tiempo bajo el espejo y sin darse cuenta habían sucumbido a su hechizo: En ese momento, creían estar diciendo solamente la verdad. Se intercambiaron insultos, palabras y acusaciones tan feas y malas que de otra forma jamás hubieran salido de sus bocas y si yo te las dijera, viajera, temo que tú también te pararías ofendida y no me dejarías terminar esta historia.

Lo que sí debes saber es que la Reina de las Nieves terminó por echar a su familia del castillo. Tomó rabia y rencor hacia su hermana, pues las palabras que más nos hacen daño son aquellas provenientes de los seres que más amamos. Le ardía el pecho y le quemaba el rostro. Tan pronto se alejaron, dio un pisotón en el suelo y otra capa de hielo se esparció por el fuerte hasta sellarlo por competo: ninguna ventana quedó abierta, ningún nicho para asomarse o puerta sin cerrar.

Se observó a sí misma, sola en el inmenso salón de hielo blanco y vacío. Escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza los gritos, amenazas y maldiciones de la gente, imaginó cómo se burlaban de ella a sus espaldas; y fue en su alma como metal al rojo vivo. Sintió furia y odio hacia la humanidad y volvió más duro su corazón. A partir de ese momento ya nunca sería perseguida y acosada por los tontos: allí en su fortaleza no sucedería nada que ella no quisiera. La Reina de las Nieves respiró satisfecha, se acomodó en el trono y se dejó caer en un profundo sueño.

En cuanto a Anna y a Kristoff, tan pronto dejaron la sala del espejo atrás se separaron el uno del otro. No se dijeron ni una palabra, tampoco se miraron: sus malos sentimientos se asomaban a sus ojos sin abrir sus bocas. Hacía un frío terrible: temblaban, y si no hubiesen estado tan furiosos el uno con el otro, hubieran recordado que era una soberana estupidez separarse en una cueva.

La princesa se frotó los brazos, intentando darse calor, pero la magia de Elsa pronto alcanzó toda la cueva y fue inútil. Miró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y no encontró rastros de Kristoff en ningún lado: "Debe de haberse ido a buscar la salida por su cuenta ¡Vaya! ¿Ahora quién es el tonto? Él las da de sabelotodo, pero veamos cómo le va después de esto.", se dijo a sí misma.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de horas para aceptar que ella también estaba perdida. Muerta de frío y tiritando, caminó penosamente sobre monedas de metal duro y helado: "No aguantaré así mucho tiempo", pensó. Trató de acordarse por dónde había venido, pero hace unos momentos se encontraba tan enojada que no se había fijado y caminó a la deriva.

Así siguió durante varias horas hasta que decidió sentarse a descansar. ¡Cómo temblaba la joven! El abrigo que llevaba puesto no le servía de nada. Lo peor fue cuando empezó a morder el hambre y las tripas se le revolvieron. Anna se dio cuenta que si no salía pronto de la cueva, lo más seguro sería que no saldría jamás; de modo que se levantó y, aunque los brazos y piernas comenzaban a entumecérseles, resolvió en seguir adelante.

Vagó y caminó, mientras tanto repasaba en su cabeza la encendida discusión que había tenido con su familia esa noche. Aún le dolía lo que había escuchado de Elsa y Kristoff, pero se sorprendió aún más por las frases horribles que habían salido de su propia boca. En esos momentos creyó haber sido muy sabia al insultar y burlarse de los demás. Pero ahora entendía que sólo había hablado su enojo y de ninguna manera se habría separado de ellos de no haber estado bajo el hechizo del espejo. Entonces se arrepintió de todo corazón por lo que había hecho ¿Y si intentaba regresar con Elsa? ¿O buscar a Kristoff y decirle cuánto le quería? ¿Qué no quería volver a pelear con él? Tal vez él ya había encontrado una salida.

— ¡Elsa, Kristoff! — Gritó, pero nadie respondió.

La temperatura descendió aún más, al grado que oro y joyas crujían bajo sus pies y formaron una resbalosa capa de aguanieve. El aire, aunque quieto, le quemaba la cara como pequeñas agujas ensartadas. Se encontró de nuevo con la fortaleza de Elsa, asentada sobre los cristales malditos; en ese momento entendió que había estado caminando en círculos. Murmuró el nombre de su hermana y se acercó trabajosamente a la puerta. La tanteó con los dedos y dio unos golpecitos con la mano.

— ¡Elsa! — Exclamó y se tumbó sobre el cristal. En aquel momento le pareció que sus fuerzas la abandonaban de golpe. Sus manos estaban heladas y si movía los dedos le causaban dolores terribles. Se acurrucó sobre su lecho y se recargó en la puerta, tratando de abrigar en vano sus pies con el calor de su cuerpo

— ¿Qué quieres? — Respondió secamente su hermana desde adentro. —Déjame en paz.

—Perdona, Elsa— Dijo la princesa en un grito ahogado que terminó en suspiro. —Te quiero.

—Vete de aquí. — Contestó la Reina.

Pero la princesa no podía apartarse, y aunque hubiera sido capaz, tampoco lo hubiera hecho. Así que repitió sus palabras: "Elsa, te quiero."

Al escuchar el tono de su hermana, la Reina adivinó que algo no marchaba bien. Se paró de su asiento, posó su mejilla contra la puerta y preguntó:

—Anna, ¿Qué tienes?

—No importa—Respondió, temblorosa y débil. — Quiero que sepas que te amo así como eres, y todo el viaje habrá valido la pena si tú vuelves a ser feliz.

— ¿Qué pasa? Espera, voy a abrir. —Dijo la reina. Posó su palma sobre la puerta e intentó deshacerla. Pero Elsa perdía el control de sus poderes cuando se angustiaba demasiado, y en ese instante se asustó tanto que el hielo retrocedió con demasiada lentitud.

"Espérame, Anna, por favor", dijo en su cabeza: "Todo esto es mi culpa, debí de llevarnos a la casa del bosque y dejar el reino para siempre. Nunca quise ser reina y si algo le pasa a Anna jamás me lo perdonaré."

Recargada, inmóvil y ya sin esperanzas de salir, la Princesa Anna recordó el día del funeral de sus padres: Era una tarde brumosa y los asistentes pasaban como negros fantasmas que no hacían justicia al cariño y calidez que le habían provisto en vida. Ese día, frente a sus lápidas, se prometió que trataría de ser siempre buena, de modo que un día se reuniría con ellos en el cielo.

Había buscado el consuelo de Elsa y corrido a su habitación, pero sólo encontró una puerta cerrada y las frías palabras de su hermana diciéndole: "Vete de aquí" ¡y pensar que ahora se hallaba en una situación tan parecida! Ella, la única persona que siempre había amado con todo su corazón, de nuevo le daba la espalda.

Una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla, rodó a su pecho aún tibio, y se estrelló contra el suelo de cristal. Se compadeció de Elsa y se lamentó de no haberse quedado con ella. En esta ocasión, decidió que por nada del mundo se apartaría de su hermana. Pero aunque su espíritu se probó invencible, su cuerpo perdió fuerza con rapidez. Llegó el momento cuando alzó la mirada y decidió que era hora de hacer las paces con el Creador. Con los labios temblorosos, murmuró con voz apenas audible:

—Hice todo lo que pude, perdona si no fue suficiente. ¡Señor, si esta es mi última hora, por favor, no abandones a Elsa!

La princesa entonces cerró los ojos y su espíritu se abrió hacia lo desconocido; donde no sentiría ya frío, ni dolor, ni la crueldad de las personas.

La reina logró echar abajo la puerta y se arrojó sobre su hermana. Lloraba lágrimas de dolor; no liberaban, quemaban y el hielo del erizo no hizo más que engrosarse. Se oyó un fuerte ruido, un enorme crujido que resonó en toda la habitación, como si algo se hubiera roto en miles de pedazos. Elsa advirtió dos cosas: una, que la cueva estaba un poco menos oscura que antes y otra, que los cristales estaban cambiado de lugar en un movimiento apenas perceptible, ¿Pero qué le importaba?

Sollozaba mientras acariciaba el rostro frío de Anna, y si alguna vez has tenido la desgracia de llorar hasta que se te acaben las lágrimas, sabrás que después viene una especie de calma. Finalmente observó que los cristales subían y la llevaban con ellos. Una luz anaranjada iluminó el rostro de Elsa y notó que comenzaba a hacer calor. Entonces observó el Sol ascendiendo en el este y su fortaleza de hielo hecha añicos.

Ya no estaba en una cueva, pero tampoco en un desierto desolado, sino en un oasis de largos pastos verdes, frescas palmeras y árboles con frutas tan sabrosas que bastaba con apretarlas un poco para que el jugo se le escurriera entre los dedos. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó la reina. "¿Es magia?"

¡Sí, era más magia! Verás, viajera: La última lágrima de una niña derramada por alguien más contenía el amor más puro y concentrado de todos. Suficiente para acabar con el hechizo del espejo y reducirlo a polvo. Porque sólo el amor puede matar el miedo, el odio y el rencor. Incluso poco puede la muerte en un corazón donde hay amor; tanto así que, en raras ocasiones; así como la muerte vence a la vida, el amor puede vencer a la muerte.

De modo que cuando la princesa abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, únicamente atinó a preguntar qué sucedía. Se sorprendió mucho de hallar a su hermana abrazándola, empapada en lágrimas, pero esta vez de inmensa alegría. Elsa la cubrió de besos y la apretó fuertemente.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Preguntó Anna, aún débil.

En una arboleda a sus espaldas un pájaro emitió un gorgoreo. Todo había estado tan silencioso durante horas que el sonido las sobresaltó. Atrás apareció Kristoff con Maximus y Sven de las riendas. Se arrojó sobre ellas y al principio intentó, sin mucho éxito, disculparse por todo lo que había dicho anoche, pues estaba tan apenado que tartamudeaba. Elsa se recargó levemente sobre su hombro y Anna lo besó en la boca. Entonces supo que lo habían perdonado.

Al centro brotaba un estanque de agua fresca y cristalina que era una delicia de ver y daban unas ganas enormes de meterse en ella. Los rayos del Sol causaron que Anna sintiera repentinamente una oleada de calor que la cubrió de la cabeza a los pies, de modo que tuvo una sensación de alivio que le ayudó a recuperar energía con rapidez. Se paró y fue al agua para beber.

— ¡Ven Elsa, tienes que ver esto! — Exclamó la princesa con severidad.

La reina se acercó, tratando de adivinar si había algo extraño en el agua. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que Anna señalaba, recibió un salpicón que la dejó empapada. Anna y Kristoff soltaron una carcajada y la princesa volvió a arrojarle agua con la mano. Elsa se agachó e hizo lo mismo, de modo que los tres se corretearon, jugaron y chapotearon hasta quedar exhaustos. Las dos chicas se quedaron tumbadas en la orilla mientras Kristoff fue a recoger unos frutos y preparar los animales para el regreso.

Hermana y hermana se tomaron de la mano y se miraron mutuamente. Se quedaron calladas, pero cada una reconoció que ya no eran las mismas que cuando entraron en la Cueva. Aquella había sido una experiencia dolorosa, habían descubierto aspectos de ellas mismas que no les habían gustado en absoluto. Pero en ese momento, acostadas sobre la hierba, sintieron una graciosa ligereza que nacía de su pecho y se esparcía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Elsa fue la primera en romper el silencio:

—Lo lograste: Llegaste al espejo y rompiste el hechizo.

—No, lo logramos todos. —Corrigió la princesa. —No lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes. — Hizo una pausa y preguntó. — ¿Y ahora qué haremos?

— ¿Ahora qué? — Suspiró la reina con una beata sonrisa. — Nos vamos a casa.

—Sí… Me temo que eso no se va a poder. —Interrumpió una voz suave y varonil que a las chicas les pareció familiar. Observaron así al Príncipe Hans, quien con siniestra expresión en el rostro, presionaba con placer el cañón de una pistola contra la sien de Kristoff. Detrás de él los príncipes Ahmed y Anders las miraban ufanos y su pelotón de soldados sudislandeses les apuntaban con sus fusiles.


	11. 9 La batalla

**Novena historia: la batalla**

En este punto de nuestra historia, nos es preciso retroceder un poco para entender cómo los príncipes de las Islas del Sur descubrieron a nuestros viajeros. Existe un dicho entre los humanos que reza: "Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una" y en este punto debemos darles la razón. Verás: Tiempo atrás, el Príncipe Hans había visitado Arendelle y sido testigo de los increíbles poderes de Elsa. Cabalgaba pensativo de regreso a la ciudad, cuando recordó estos hechos y dedujo que nadie más era capaz de crear tal ventisca. Inmediatamente paró a su bestia y avisó al Príncipe Anders que debían dar la vuelta. Su hermano, por su parte, ya conocía la salida de la Cueva de las Maravillas y mandó a las tropas para allá.

Llegaron, aseguraron a los caballos y se mantuvieron ocultos hasta que amaneció. Observaron a Kristoff salir y su primer impulso fue tomarlo prisionero, pero Anders los detuvo: "Esperen a la Reina de las Nieves, no podemos perdonar la vida de una mágica". Luego un poderoso estruendo anunció la salida de Elsa con Anna en brazos. Entonces el príncipe indicó a sus tropas:

—Tráiganme al joven y después iremos por la reina. En cuanto nos entreguen el espejo, quiero que los maten a los tres.

Ahora que los tenía atrapados a punta de pistola, Anders se acercó a Elsa y la miró con curiosidad: Difícilmente creyó que aquella joven, quien se le antojó de apariencia más bien ordinaria, fuera la Reina de las Nieves de la que tanto hablaban su hermano y su padre. Por su parte, el Príncipe Hans no dejó la oportunidad de restregar su triunfo ante sus viejos conocidos:

—¿En realidad creíste que lograrías engañarnos?. —Se mofó. — ¿Granizo en medio del desierto? ¡No inventes! Sólo una mágica como tú haría algo parecido.

—Así que usted es la Reina Elsa— Saludó Anders cortésmente. — Es un honor conocerla, Majestad, he escuchado maravillas sobre usted y sus prodigios.

—Entonces sabes lo que puedo hacer.— Cortó Elsa, desafiante.

Perfectamente. — Interrumpió el Príncipe Anders sin perder la compostura. — Es por eso que si veo un solo copo de nieve me aseguraré que recoja a su familia en pedazos.

Observó a los soldados encañonar a su hermana y suspiró roja del coraje. Ella podía defenderse si quería, pero temió no ser tan hábil con su magia para evitar que les disparasen a Anna y a Kristoff. Apretó los dientes y prefirió quedarse callada. Anna también se encontró muda de la impresión, apenas procesando qué sucedía, escuchó un leve chasquido y luego a Kristoff respirar nervioso. El Príncipe Hans había tirado del martillo del revólver y cargado el arma. Kristoff, al darse cuenta que Anna lo observaba, le dirigió una sonrisa y comentó de la manera más tranquila que pudo :

—No te preocupes, Anna, todo saldrá bien ¿Oye, Hans, qué tu madre nunca te dijo que no jugaras con esas cosas?— Comentó en gesto de burla. Pero el príncipe le gritó que se callara y le pegó en la nuca con la empuñadura. Aún así, Anna trató de razonar con él:

—Ya es muy tarde, Hans; el espejo ya no sirve, ya rompimos el hechizo.

—Está mintiendo. — La acusó el Príncipe Ahmed.

— ¿En serio? —Contestó Príncipe Anders. —Porque vi que tu novio portaba unos cristales en perfecto estado.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Exclamó el Príncipe Hans. — No sé que hicieron para salir de la cueva, pero los pedazos que traes aún son útiles.

Hans decía la verdad. Cuando Kristoff salió con los pedazos en su saquito, sin querer había evitado que fueran alcanzados por las lágrimas de Anna, de modo que se encontraban tan malditos e infectos como al principio.

—¿Les digo un secretito?—Continuó.— Ese espejo no inventa nada ni le metió ningún sentimiento a nadie. No te engañes, Elsa; si tu gente te sacó de Arendelle es porque ya te temían y odiaban desde el principio: nosotros… sólo les dimos el empujón que necesitaban.

—Ahora, si son tan gentiles de entregar los pedazos, les doy mi palabra que se podrán ir en paz. — Indicó Anders, aunque sus intenciones eran completamente distintas.

Hans tomó del hombro a Kristoff y lo obligó a caminar dándole pequeños golpecitos con su revólver:

—El saco, ahora. —Le ordenó. Kristoff gruñó para sus adentros y caminó penosamente hacia Sven y Maximus. Observó el saquito colgado en el asiento del corcel, luego volteó hacia Anna, quien se apretaba los dedos nerviosamente y le esbozó otra sonrisa:

— Hey, Todo estará bien. —Dijo sereno.

— ¡No la veas a ella, regresa a tu asunto! — Lo amonestó el príncipe. Hans observó a la princesa y se burló enérgicamente: — ¿Con éste apestoso me reemplazaste? ¡En verdad que has bajado tu categoría!

—Es mucho mejor que tú en todo. — Contestó Anna.

Hans bufó sin creer que Kristoff pudiera superarlo en cualquier cosa y musitó entre dientes:

—Ya veremos…

Extendió su mano libre hacia Kristoff. De mala gana, el joven acarició el costado de Maximus, desató el saco de la silla y se lo entregó a Hans.

Acto seguido, se oyó el estallar de disparos y las aves en los árboles huyeron asustadas. Kristoff entonces adivinó que acababa de ocurrir algo espantoso. Pero al estampido de la primera descarga le sucedió una segunda que lo sobresaltó aún más. Escuchó una nueva explosión, pero ésta más lejana, al oeste. Los sudislandeses habían disparado sus armas, pero Elsa y Anna estaban intactas y pronto se percataron que los disparos se hicieron a otra dirección.

Al oeste, sobre un cerro que marcaba el límite del oasis, una viva llamarada se elevó como un ancho remolino de fuego y se acercó con rapidez.

—¡Nos atacan! — Vociferó un soldado.

Una unidad de caballería de treinta hombres descendían del cerro a galope tendido. Al frente, un hombre con el rostro cubierto alzaba el puño, blandiendo las flamas como una gran bandera anaranjada. Pero lo que más impresionó a los sudislandeses fue que no sólo él, sino otros cinco jinetes cabalgaban incendiados de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Son agrabinos! — Contestó otro. — ¡Son mágicos!

— ¡Miren esas llamas! ¡Fíjense, no les hacen daño! —Comentó un tercero.

— ¡Tárek! —Exclamó Anna con alegría.

"¡De tu lado, pase lo que pase! ¿Lo olvidas?" Alcanzó a escuchar. Y cuando los sudislandeses se dieron cuenta, ya tenían al enemigo encima atacándolos ferozmente. Sembraron el temor y la confusión, sobre todo cuando las llamas se elevaron por los flancos y encima de sus cabezas, de manera que los hizo encarecer de terror. Apuntaron nerviosamente sus fusiles hacia ellos y unos pocos lanzaron disparos que no les hicieron mella.

El príncipe Anders vio a los agrabinos, volteó al Príncipe Ahmed y pensó que éste le había tendido una trampa:

— ¡Traidor! — Gritó furioso, desenvainó apresuradamente su sable y lo derribó de un puñetazo. Corrió a su caballo y lo arreó apresuradamente para unirse a sus hombres. El contingente agrabino continuó hacia el este, alejándose por un instante de la tropa sudislandesa.

— ¡Den la vuelta para combatir a esos bárbaros! ¡A formación y mátenlos en nombre de nuestro rey! —Vociferó el Príncipe Anders. Y aunque todavía no se recuperaban de la sorpresa inicial; en cuestión de segundos formaron una línea y abrieron fuego contra los atacantes; pues no debemos olvidar que entre los hombres del Príncipe Anders consistía la élite militar de las Islas del Sur, por lo cual estaban magníficamente bien entrenados.

A continuación hubo gemidos y resoplos de caballos junto con agrabinos caídos. Tárek dio una señal y los demás jinetes volvieron a la carga. Anna observó que habían derribado a tres de los que estaban prendidos en fuego y los que seguían se sacudían torpemente sobre sus monturas, fuera de control. No eran más que muñecos, un señuelo para asustar a los sudislandeses.

Los demás se lanzaron al combate, pero esta vez encontraron más resistencia: espadas, animales, bayonetas y hombres chocaron con la misma fuerza de olas en un mar embravecido hasta levantar una densa polvareda. La violencia no hacía pensar a Darfur en el menor temor: como si no pensara en la posibilidad de resultar herido o muerto, arrolló a un enemigo con su equino mientras levantaba a otro con la mano y lo lanzaba en el aire.

Ninguno puede experimentar emociones más raras ni más fuertes que aquel que se encuentra por primera vez arrastrado dentro de una batalla. Y como ni Elsa ni Anna habían estado antes en una, todo les pareció extremadamente confuso. Durante todo este tiempo, la reina se había quedado pasmada, confundida: observaba a los hombres atacarse unos a otros en todos los sentidos, ora avanzando, ora retrocediendo, como si estuviese dentro de un sueño. "¿Qué está pasando? ¿De dónde vienen estas personas?" se preguntó.

Kristoff observaba la pelea a pocos metros y su primer impulso fue ir a ayudar, pero Hans volvió a presionar la pistola contra él: "¡No te muevas!" prorrumpió y el joven no tuvo otra opción que quedarse quieto. Escucharon el zumbido agudo de balas cerca de sus oídos y el príncipe se agachó más por impulso que por miedo. Kristoff aprovechó este breve instante de distracción, se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó al suelo. Ambos poseían una gran fuerza física, así que se encarnizaron en una fiera lucha donde Kristoff logró arrebatarle el arma y arrojarla lo más lejos que pudo. Así pasarían un buen rato revolcándose en la tierra sin saber exactamente quien sometía a quién.

El Príncipe Anders, con la espada destellando por el Sol, resistía al lado de sus hombres.

— ¡Compañía, aprieten las filas! ¡Fuego! — Ordenó.

Los soldados describieron un círculo y se mantuvieron firmes ante el enemigo. A la orden, se escucharon descargas de fusilería que formaban pequeñas nubes de humo. Los agrabinos hicieron un círculo exterior que rodeó a los invasores y continuaron a galope firme, de forma que no fueran alcanzados por las balas.

— ¡No aflojen el galope! ¡Los tenemos cercados! —Exclamó Darfur.

El Príncipe Anders saltó en su caballo y saliendo del círculo arremetió contra los agrabinos. Al modo de un consumado jinete, dio tales sablazos que a enemigo que se le acercara, lo aniquilaba. Con tal vigor peleó que hizo romper el cerco de agrabinos y motivó a los invasores a avanzar. Tárek, le lanzó dos llamaradas, pero ambas fallaron y el Príncipe Anders salió sin un rasguño. Los sudislandeses, confundidos y vacilantes, reaccionaron y salieron al encuentro con el enemigo, primero un soldado, luego otro, y después el batallón entero al grito de: "¡Hurra!"

Un jinete pasó al galope por un lado de la reina, la miró severamente y la hizo volver a la realidad:

— ¡Elsa, no te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ayúdame! — Se trataba de Tárek, quien apenas terminó de pronunciar estas palabras, partió nuevamente hacia las líneas enemigas.

Las llamas se alzaban, los hombres aullaban, metales chocaban, fusiles crepitaban, muñecas eran cortadas, los caballos pateaban sin jinetes y desaparecían entre el humo y el polvo. El combate se volvió un caos. La reina sacudió la cabeza en un intento por acomodar sus ideas. Anna se acercó a Elsa:

—Quiero ayudar. —Expresó. Pero Elsa se negó rotundamente. Una bala silbó por su cabeza y se perdió en la lejanía, lo cual fue suficiente para que, a pesar de sus protestas, levantara una capa de hielo entre su hermana y la batalla.

—No quiero perderte. — Protestó. Acto seguido tendió los brazos y sopló un viento helado como el de la noche anterior. Pero tan pronto comenzaron a golpear los granizos, Tárek le gritó desde donde estaba:

— ¡Alto, para! Nos estás pegando también a nosotros. — De modo que la Reina de las Nieves se detuvo de inmediato.

Titubeó nos instantes, enfocó entre la polvareda a un soldado sudislandés y cuando se sintió preparada, alzó un brazo y lo aprisionó en una capa de hielo. Hizo lo mismo con otro, luego otro y otro. Pero Elsa no tenía experiencia en combate y en cuanto se sintió arrebatada por la emoción, descuidó a quién apuntaba y golpeó a un par de agrabinos también.

—¡¿De qué lado estás?! — Volvió a reclamar Tárek y aunque ella quería seguir peleando, pensó que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen.

Anna no estaba dispuesta a quedarse parada sin hacer nada, de modo que se alejó corriendo de la pared de hielo y descubrió a Hans y Kristoff peleando en el piso. Distinguió perfectamente la expresión extraviada y rabiosa de los dos hombres: con los ojos desorbitados, perplejos; se arrastraban, forcejeaban e intercambiaban golpes furiosos: "¡Anna, la bolsa, el espejo!" Exclamó su novio señalando hacia el saquitoo a unos metros de él. Agarró al príncipe por el uniforme con una mano y con la otra le oprimió el cuello. Hans, con el rostro rojo manchado de tierra y una gota de sangre escurriéndole del labio, le dio la vuelta, le asestó un puñetazo a Kristoff debajo del ojo y otro en la nariz; dejándolo lo suficientemente aletargado para gatear libremente hacia los cristales.

Anna pegó carrera resuelta a ganarle a Hans. Pero en cuanto se encontraba a punto de tomar el bolso, sintió un fuerte empujón y luego su frente contra el piso. El Príncipe Hans la aventó a un lado, tomó el saquito, corrió hacia un caballo y con la bolsa en la mano lo apeó agitadamente, huyendo y gritando como alma que lleva el diablo:

— ¡Vámonos, ya tenemos lo que buscábamos!

Para los sudislandeses escuchar a su príncipe les causó un extraño alivio. Andaban todos revueltos luchando y lo que un par de minutos atrás habían sido tropas perfectamente alineadas se habían intricado en un auténtico desastre. Se oían los disparos de fusilería estallar y tanto agrabinos como sudislandeses intentaban hacerse pedazos. El fuego de Tárek, impulsado por el viento, se propagó con rapidez y destruía las filas enemigas, pero aguantaban. El joven estaba hecho una furia y lanzó una colosal llamarada que obligó a Anders y su séquito a retroceder. Tan pronto el príncipe heredero escuchó a su hermano, hizo dar la vuelta a su caballo y clamó:

—¡Retírense, retírense!—Acto seguido, los hombres de Anders, entre los que figuraban los mejores soldados de su país, tiraron sus fusiles y decidieron huir. Quien pudo encontrar un animal, lo montó y se unió a la huida. Uno de ellos trató de tomar a Maximus de transporte, pero el corcel recibió su atrevimiento con una patada en la cabeza.

El Príncipe Anders se colocó junto a Hans y lo felicitó enérgicamente:

— ¡Excelente, hermanito! ¡Padre estará orgulloso! Has servido a tu reino con valentía y honor.

Se lanzaron encarrerados y se alejaron velozmente hacia la colina del oeste.

No obstante, en lugar de perseguirlos, Tárek se detuvo al lado de Elsa, bajó de un salto y corrió hacia donde yacía tirado el príncipe Ahmed:

—Quédate ahí o me obligarás a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. — Le ordenó al príncipe con firmeza. — Hombres, déjenlos huir, no los alcanzaremos.

Pero la Reina de las Nieves no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar a Hans tan fácilmente. Además, después de su torpe actuación en batalla, quería demostrarle a Tárek que era perfectamente capaz de usar sus poderes sin fallar: "¿Quieres apostar?" Exclamó ella con una determinación que lo hizo voltear sorprendido.

Dio un pisotón en el piso y una capa de hielo, plana y recta como un río de vidrio transparente, se extendió velozmente hasta alcanzar el caballo de Hans. El equino pisó la superficie resbalosa, terminando por perder el equilibrio y dar un sonoro azote contra el piso. El príncipe cayó dos metros al costado y ahí permaneció. Sacudió la cabeza repetidas veces entre lastimosas quejas y alaridos, sosteniéndose con fuerza el tórax: más tarde se enterarían que se había roto una costilla.

El Príncipe Anders se detuvo un instante y vio a su hermano en el suelo: buscaba entre los soldados a quien le ayudara a levantarse, pero aquellos estaban tan preocupados en salvar su propia vida que sus ruegos fueron en vano. Hans miró a Anders mientras se esforzaba por incorporarse y el príncipe heredero lo observó con la frente alzada:

—¡Anders, súbeme! — Suplicó. En lugar de eso, su hermano se dirigió a donde había caído la bolsa con los pedazos aún infectos, desenvainó su sable y lo usó para alcanzar el preciado objeto. Tárek alzó el puño y arrojó una centella de fuego que cayó en medio de los dos. El caballo de Anders piafó asustado, orillando al príncipe a dar la vuelta para después apartarse a todo galope.

— ¡Lo siento, Hans! —Murmuró él. — Sabes que hay que mancharse las manos para mantenerse en la cima. — Y se alejó pese a los ardientes reclamos de su hermano.

El bandido lanzó otras dos centellas de fuego hacia el príncipe, pero ya se había alejado demasiado y ninguna dio en el blanco. Llamó a Darfur y señaló al oeste.

—Síguelos y asegúrate de que salgan del país.

El hombre asintió y salió disparado en persecución de los sudislandeses hasta que se que se perdieron de vista.

Acto seguido, el joven tomó al Príncipe Ahmed por los cabellos de la nuca y lo levantó mientras en la otra mano sostenía una llama de forma amenazante. Lo arrastró hasta el manantial y lo aventó al agua hasta sumergirlo por completo. Lo forzó a hundir su cabeza y apenas lo levantaba para respirar, de modo que el príncipe dio de patadas, brazadas y terribles alaridos a tal grado que las hermanas pensaron que lo quería asesinar: era un espectáculo realmente grotesco. La reina se apresuró a detener a Tárek, pero éste la rechazó:

—Déjame. Sé lo que hago — Contestó cortante. Sin embargo, había algo en su voz que, más que en el tono arrogante al que estaba acostumbrada, la reina creyó escuchar una súplica. En contraste, el joven hundió la cabeza de Ahmed con más violencia hasta que el príncipe chilló entre sollozos y respiraciones convulsionadas:

— ¡Alí, Alí, todo está bien! ¡Alí! ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Alí, para, por favor!

Lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a Anna y a Elsa más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiesen visto en todo el viaje. De repente encontraron que Tárek y el Príncipe Ahmed habían dejado de forcejear, en lugar de eso, estaban apretujados en un abrazo de oso y con una expresión de inmensa alegría. El rostro de Ahmed había perdido todo semblante frío y severo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y, aunque lloraba enérgicamente, sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras estrechaba al bandido.

— ¡Sangre de mi sangre! ¿Pero qué he hecho? —Gimió el Príncipe.— ¡Alí, estás vivo! ¿Podrás perdonarme? Y nuestro padre ¡Nuestro pobre padre! ¿Me perdonará por todo el mal que he hecho?

—No hay nada qué perdonarte, no eras dueño de ti mismo. Y papá ya me perdonó a mí, estoy seguro que hará lo mismo contigo. —Respondió el joven.

Cuando Kristoff se recuperó del golpe y volvió en sí, descubrió a Anna y Elsa igual de confundidas que él: Dos personas aparentemente desconocidas y que hace unos minutos parecían querer matarse entre sí; ahora se abrazaban, tocaban sus caras y reían juntos. Esto fue lo que sucedió cuando Tárek hundió a Ahmed en el agua, lo hizo llorar hasta haber limpiado los cristales que tenía incrustados los ojos, así como cuando se nos mete una basurita y debemos dejar que lagrimee para que salga.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Kristoff señalando a Ahmed. — Oye tú, ¿No se supone que eras de los malos?

Elsa se acercó a Tárek con recelo, pues en ningún lado cabe que un bandido y un príncipe se traten con tanta confianza. Supo entonces que era imposible que se tratara de un simple y vulgar ladrón, por lo que la verdadera persona aún era un misterio.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— Le cuestionó.

—Su Alteza Real el Príncipe Alí Tercero de Agrabah —Reveló el Príncipe Ahmed.

—Sabes que odio que me digas así. — Le reprendió Tárek.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Irrumpió Anna, un tanto indignada.— Y estoy hablando en serio, así que más te vale decirnos la verdad.

De inmediato, el joven se puso rojo y comenzó a hablar a toda velocidad:

— De acuerdo, déjenme explicarles… mi nombre no es Tárek, es Alí; pero no crean que les mentí para aprovecharme de ustedes o alguna tontería por el estilo. Hubiera preferido mil veces decirles quién era desde el principio, pero creo que en el lugar y las compañías con las que me encontraron no me hubieran creído y temía que no me ayudaran para que mi padre…

—¿Tu padre? ¿El Sultán es tu padre? —Inquirió Elsa.

Alí hizo una pausa nerviosa, como quien trata de justificar un acto reprobable:

— ¿Recuerdan cuando nos contaron que Ahmed trató de ahorcar a su hermano? Bueno, no lo logró. Pude escapar, pero en el intento terminé incendiando mi ciudad y me dio vergüenza volver. Desde entonces tuve que robar para sobrevivir, pero luego los encontré a ustedes y todo cambió. Cuando supe que Anna buscaba el mismo espejo que hechizó a Ahmed, me di cuenta que podría regresar y reconciliarme con mi padre y mi hermano.

Cuando terminó su relato, Elsa fue quien quedó más afectada de los tres. "¿No era un criminal que huía de su castigo? ¿Todo este tiempo había buscado el perdón de su padre?",Pensó. Poco le importó que fuera un príncipe o que les hubiera ocultado su nombre: Desde el momento que lo conoció, lo creyó un ladrón oportunista que sólo buscaba salvar su pellejo; en su lugar, encontró a un hombre que había perdido a su familia, cruzado medio mundo para recuperarla y además la había ayudado a vencer a los sudislandeses, aún cuando nada lo obligaba.

No podía creer que hubiese tenido en tan mal estima a alguien capaz de hacer tal cosa: "No puede ser verdad, debe de estar bromeando; esta debe ser otra más de sus mentiras" se dijo en un intento de calmarse; pero las ideas en su cabeza dieron tantas vueltas y tan rápido que simplemente no quiso pensar más en el asunto.

—Ya habrá tiempo de hablar más. —Interrumpió el Príncipe Ahmed, recargándose afectuosamente sobre los hombros de Alí. — Si me permiten Sus Majestades, aún debemos atender a los heridos y todavía queda ver qué hacemos con él. — y lanzó un gesto al Príncipe Hans, quien yacía en el suelo, jadeante e inmóvil.

Cuando Hans observó que los cinco se acercaban a paso firme, se turbó su corazón y su respiración se tornó más agitada, presa de una gran inquietud: "¿Por qué se acercan?" Pensó. "¿Han venido a matarme? ¿Me matarán? ¿Pero por qué?" Recordó su hogar, a sus hermanos, a la reina y al rey y aquella suposición le pareció inverosímil: "¡No, no quiero morir! ¡Amo la vida, ésta tierra, el aire...!" Pero Hans era demasiado orgulloso para mostrarse asustado, aún si sus enemigos lo tenían acorralado. Por lo que reunió fuerzas para levantarse, lanzó un gesto a los príncipes de Agrabah, a quienes consideraba los únicos de su categoría y habló de forma desdeñosa:

— ¿Vienen a matarme? Venga, denme un arma y resolvamos esto como hombres. Pero si son tan cobardes, mátenme ahora que estoy herido y...

— ¡Infeliz! —Exclamó Alí, pero Ahmed lo interrumpió

—Príncipe Hans, si hubiese lanzado ese desafío en otra situación, habríamos aceptado. Pero ya que me hechizó para manipularme y atentar contra mi familia, además de atemorizar a nuestro pueblo en tiempos de paz y hacer lo mismo en el reino de Sus Altezas, la Reina Elsa y la Princesa Anna; ha demostrado ser únicamente un mentiroso y un traidor; indigno ysin honor alguno. ¡Llévenselo!

Hombres fuertes tomaron bruscamente a Hans y se lo llevaron preso echando gritos, maldiciones y pestes. Alí tomó afectuosamente el cuello de Ahmed y se paró frente a Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, los miró profundamente y de sus labios salió el "gracias", más sincero que alguno hubiese escuchado.

—Por cierto, casi se me olvida. — Dijo él.— Mi padre dice se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran. No hay muchas damas en la corte, mucho menos unas tan valientes como ustedes y cree que faltaría a su honor si no recibe a las hijas del Rey Adgar. Él... no es como yo, es un gran tipo, y muy sabio, no deben pensar que...

—¡Oh, cállate!— Exclamó Anna. —¡Claro que iremos!


	12. 10 Sólo el inicio de la aventura

Décima historia: Sólo el inicio de la aventura

Esa misma tarde, los heraldos cabalgaron por las calles pregonando una noticia excepcional: El Príncipe Ahmed se había vuelto bueno otra vez y regresaba a casa junto al Príncipe Alí; Habían enfrentado a los sudislandeses, atrapado al Príncipe Hans y arrojado al resto fuera del reino. Por si fuera poco, venía con ellos la Reina de las Nieves, quien los había ayudado a derrotar al enemigo junto con la princesa y su amigo.

Te mentiría si dijera que, apenas sonaron las trompetas que anunciaban la apertura de las puertas y la llegada de los príncipes, la gente estalló en júbilo. En realidad, había en el ambiente una extraña atmósfera de quietud y asombro. Lento y en silencio los habitantes de Agrabah interrumpieron cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo: salieron de sus casas, dejaron sus labores, tomaron a sus niños y fueron a las puertas del muro para asegurarse que sus oídos no los engañaban. Vieron a los dos príncipes entrar a pie, con la cabeza descubierta y gacha en señal de humildad; tras ellos iba Elsa, Anna y Kristoff, y más atrás el contingente de soldados con Hans atado sobre su montura, humillado y exhibido ante los ojos mudos de agrabinos comunes.

Elsa había pasado tantos meses escondida que marchar entre tanta reverencia y respeto le causó un extraño desconcierto. Se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo y ante los ojos de los demás, volvía a ser tratada como reina. Las personas murmuraban o dejaban ir algún tímido comentario entre ellos. No muy lejos de ahí se escuchó un crujido, como si algo se rompiera y después, voces de niños que entonaban una canción de juegos. Corretearon frente al contingente y aquello fue como la chispa de un polvorín, creando una reacción en cadena que en pocos segundos hizo a los presentes pasar del completo silencio a un desborde de gritos, aullidos y exclamaciones de felicidad y alivio. ¡Las noticias eran ciertas! ¡Los niños podían volver a jugar! Ya no había razón para tener temor.

Entusiasmados, se acercaron a los príncipes, los soldados se apresuraron a retener a la multitud, pero Alí y Ahmed intervinieron y los invitaron a unírseles. El príncipe heredero exclamó repetidas veces: "A todos a quienes hice daño, me arrepiento con toda el alma y les compensaré en todo lo que pueda". La sonrisa que se asomaba al rostro de Alí no podía borrársela nadie y tras un momento, unos niños ya estaban trepados sobre los lomos de Sven y Maximus; Kristoff cargaba a otro sobre los hombros, rió fuertemente y le lanzó un guiño a la Princesa Anna con su ojo aún hinchado por el golpe de Hans. Ella le besó la mejilla y le susurró que así se veía "más rebelde". Así realeza, soldados y gente común marcharon juntos hasta las puertas del palacio, donde el Sultán Cassim los esperaba.

Entonces los príncipes se adelantaron y cuando estuvieron frente a su padre, Alí y Ahmed cayeron de rodillas, con duelo y ante los ojos del pueblo, a los pies del Sultán. Inmediatamente el monarca los levantó, les besó las mejillas y los apretó fuertemente contra él. Alí murmuró algo al oído del su padre y señaló a los tres viajeros.

Elsa saludó al Sultán con la reverencia propia de una reina, él devolvió el gesto, abrió los brazos y expresó a las hermanas con su grave voz:

—Majestades, les damos la más cordial bienvenida. Les aseguro que si aún viviera mi querida esposa tendrían una mejor acogida, pero no podríamos haberlo hecho con mejor voluntad. Reina Elsa, lamento que hayas tenido que estar tan lejos de casa, debieron haber pasado un viaje muy duro. Tu hermana y el Príncipe Alí me han contado lo que vivieron juntos, así como de tu gran valentía. Es un honor tenerte aquí con nosotros.

— La hubieras visto, ella sola capturó el Príncipe Hans. — Interrumpió Alí. Los jóvenes se miraron y descubrieron que ya eran amigos.

— ¿Eso hizo, eh? Bueno, eso nos deja con un asunto pendiente. — Miró de reojo al Príncipe Hans, a quien nadie le quitaba su mueca de disgusto. — Pero por lo pronto, deben descansar, que bien se lo tienen merecido. Majestades, les prepararé una alcoba al momento y no se preocupen más por esta odiosa persona. Ya mañana decidiremos qué hacer con él.

A la mañana siguiente, el Sultán llamó a consejo y se dieron cita en el salón del trono. Elsa, Anna y Kristoff se sentaron a izquierda del monarca y Alí y Ahmed a su derecha. A su alrededor se pararon los nobles y cortesanos del reino. Ordenaron traer al prisionero y aparecieron dos guardias sosteniendo al Príncipe Hans hasta llevarlo al centro del salón. Estaba pálido, sus ojos y mejillas parecían hundidos; pues aunque le habían dado buena comida y suficiente agua durante la noche anterior, se mantuvo reacio a probar bocado. Sus manos atadas temblaban y sudaban, pero el Príncipe de las Islas del Sur estaba decidido a ocultar cualquier señal que manifestara debilidad. Vio a las hermanas a escasos metros frente a él y lanzó un suspiro que denotaba un soberano desprecio.

— Le aseguro que no sacará nada bueno de esto, Sultán Cassim. Pero aún hay tiempo de enmendar esta ofensa, aún puedo aceptar sus disculpas y fingir que esto no sucedió.

— ¡Tonto, somos dueños de tu cabeza! —Exclamó Alí furioso. Su padre alzó la mano y le avisó que se calmara.

—Príncipe Hans, mi hijo tiene razón. Viniste aquí como nuestro invitado, pero abusaste de nuestra confianza y hechizaste a mi hijo con magia oscura para después aterrorizar a nuestro pueblo: ese tipo de traición te pone al mismo nivel que un asesino. Ahora, ya sea por la Ley de las Naciones o simple prudencia política, tu vida nos pertenece; así que te recomiendo hablar con más sensatez.

—Yo no tomo consejos de una raza de bárbaros y salvajes ¿Qué van hacer? ¿Matarme? Es lo menos que esperaría de gente que camina entre mágicos como si fueran personas normales ¡Sí, me refiero a ustedes dos! Enójense si quieren, pero eso no cambia nada de lo que son: una amenaza y un peligro para todos. — Se burló señalando a Elsa y Alí.

— No vamos a matarte, no ganaríamos nada con eso. —Respondió sereno el Sultán. — Sin embargo, debido a que aún eres muy joven y aún estás obsesionado con obtener la gloria a toda costa, necesitas un castigo ejemplar que te enseñe a respetar a los demás por el resto de tu vida.

—Si por mí fuera, le mandaría a dar mil azotes y lo echaríamos del país. — Comentó un noble al fondo de la sala. Pero Hans se irguió y exclamó indignado:

—Si alguno de ustedes me toca un pelo, Agrabah entera lo va a lamentar. Mi padre y mis hermanos vendrán a vengarme: cortarán cuellos, quemarán las calles y les daremos caza a ti y a tus amigos mágicos. No quedará de Agrabah más que sangre, escombros y ceniza.

El Príncipe Ahmed se paró y habló con firmeza.

— ¡No nos asusta el Rey Leopoldo! Sí, ya vimos que ustedes son astutos. Pero ni él se atrevería a cruzar un gran ejército por el desierto y si así lo hiciera, sabe que lo estaríamos esperando en un lugar que cada agrabino conoce como la palma de su mano.

—No será necesario. —Contestó Hans. — ¿No recuerdan? Aún tenemos el espejo, solo unos pedazos son suficientes para hacer que todo tu pueblo los cuelgue ¿ O me equivoco, Elsa? — Dijo, y la reina tomó una honda bocanada de aire para calmarse y no caer en provocaciones que rayaban en lo patético.

— ¿El mismo por el que tu hermano te abandonó aquí? — Repuso ella. Hubo un pesado silencio en la habitación y el príncipe la miró perplejo, su cara perdió todo color y por más que se esforzó para contestar algo ingenioso, se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió articular palabra.

— Es cierto. — Remató Kristoff en una mezcla de lástima y asombro. —No te queda nada.

El Sultán invitó a los presentes a tomar asiento. Se acercó al prisionero y le expuso con serenidad:

—Príncipe Hans, no hay necesidad de empeorar la cosas. Nos llamas bárbaros a mí y a mi gente ¿Pero hay alguien aquí que te haya tratado mal? ¿No te encerramos en una alcoba con suficiente comida y agua en lugar de una celda? ¿O es que alguien te ha pegado desde que llegaste aquí? Pues para que veas que esto no es en absoluto una venganza personal, haremos valer contigo una antigua ley: No te juzgaré yo ni mis hijos, ni ningún noble agrabino; aquel que decidirá tu castigo será la persona a la que más daño le has hecho en esta sala, es decir, la Princesa Anna de Arendelle, pues además de obligarla a huir de su reino y tratar de matarla el día de ayer, ya hace un tiempo habías intentado acabar con su vida y coronarte rey de su país.

El monarca señaló a Anna y al principio la muchacha no entendió por qué, de repente, todos en la sala se le quedaron viendo. Durante unos instantes se quedó desconcertada, confundida y hasta tuvo la tentación de decirle al sultán que no quería tomar esa decisión; sin embargo, entendió que aquello significaba poner al soberano en ridículo. Meditó unos instantes y asintió, caminó lentamente hacia el centro del salón hasta quedar a sólo un metro de Hans. Prestó atención al rostro del príncipe y descubrió que a sus ojos, entre la dura rudeza de su carácter, brotaba una profunda tristeza propia aquel a quien habían despojado de todo.

En la mente del príncipe desfilaron los recuerdos de un tiempo ya casi olvidado: cuando le pidió que fuera su esposa y prometió hacerla una mujer feliz. Ahora, abandonado por su propia sangre, entendía que una palabra de ella le daría la vida, la muerte o peor aún, la venganza. Con la boca cerrada, observó a la princesa pasear pausadamente de un lado a otro, pensativa. Entonces cerró los ojos en rendición, aspiró profundamente, relajó todos los músculos y esperó dispuesto a aceptar la condena que le esperaba. Finalmente, la princesa se detuvo y cuando anunció la sentencia dejó a los presentes con una buena razón para quedarse boquiabiertos:

— Yo te perdono, Príncipe Hans: Te mandarán a una mejor alcoba y te atenderán los mejores médicos del país. Tendrás toda la comida, bebida y medicina que necesites y no te irás hasta que te hayan curado esa costilla. Una vez que te hayas recuperado, te escoltarán hasta los límites del reino y serás libre de marcharte a donde quieras.

A continuación hubo un murmullo generalizado. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur se quedó helado. Al inicio sospechó que era una nueva forma de humillarlo; y en este punto no debemos juzgarlo tan duramente, pues acostumbrado como estaba a hacer valer la fuerza y el poder antes que la compasión, no se imaginó que alguien más pudiera tratarlo diferente.

Algo dentro él, extraño y poderoso, se desbordó como si se hubiera quebrado en su interior: "¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué?" Musitó en voz baja fuera de sí. Preso de su propia confusión repitió estas palabras hasta que los guardias se lo llevaron fuera del salón.

Esa tarde, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Alí se rindieron a un merecido descanso. A petición de la reina, les dieron a ella y a su hermana la misma habitación y apenas se bañaron y merendaron, se tumbaron sobre sus camas y no hubo fuerza humana que las hiciera levantarse. Antes de dormirse, Elsa le preguntó a su hermana por qué había tomado esa decisión con Hans. Anna, pensativa, sonrió con indulgencia y le explicó:

"Cuando lo vi ahí postrado y me di cuenta que no tenía a nadie con quien contar, que su hermano lo había abandonado a su suerte, no pude evitar pensar en cuando yo estaba en la cueva y me sentí igual de sola. En ese momento yo sólo pensaba que, si hubiera tenido otra oportunidad, habría hecho las cosas completamente diferentes y no cometería los mismos errores. Incluso esos instantes que creí eran los últimos de mi vida pude hacer las cosas bien: fue realmente liberador. Pensé que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, si le mostraba un poco de… compasión, Hans también entendería que siempre se puede vivir de otra manera.

— ¿No crees que regrese con su padre y quiera vengarse? — Añadió Elsa.

—Tal vez, pero hasta un mentiroso y un criminal puede redimirse si lo decide, la última vez me funcionó ¿Dime qué habría pasado si no le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Alí? — Contestó. Ahora abrazaba una lección que atesoraba en su corazón.

Si esa noche fue de completo descanso, el día siguiente fue de muchísima actividad: Soplaron las trompetas y se decretó día de fiesta. La ciudad entera formó parte del festejo: Desde muy temprano las panaderías prendieron los hornos, los mercados sacaron las frutas de los almacenes y sacaron a hervir gigantescas ollas para preparar diversos y deliciosos platillos, la demanda fue tal que necesitaron contratar manos extra para terminar a tiempo. Aún así, la gente estaba tan contenta que para el final de la tarde regalaron vino, frutas y pan. Los dulceros prepararon postres, la música inundó las calles de toda Agrabah y hombres y mujeres se juntaron en sus casas y las calles para celebrar.

En el palacio del sultán se armó un gran banquete. Elsa y Anna recibieron los más elegantes vestidos de seda y cuando se los probaron, relucían como brillantes estrellas entre las nubes. Kristoff recibió una finísima túnica que contrastaba con su ojo morado; el cual mostraba orgulloso desde que Anna le dijo que le gustaba.

De noche, el Príncipe Alí prendió una fogata frente a palacio y fue la más alta y maravillosa, pues formaba figuras de genios, dragones, caballeros y aves que se expandían, volaban y se difuminaban por el cielo. Corrió el vino, hubo diversión, baile, compartieron historias y contaron chistes. Las hermanas escucharon del Sultán Cassim una curiosa historia sobre cómo él y su padre se habían librado de la ira de una esfinge y otra de cuando decapitaron a un gigante come hombres.

—Adgar era un hombre muy valiente; pero sobre todo, un hombre bueno. Estaría muy feliz en ver las mujeres en las que se han convertido. —Comentó el monarca.

Los músicos tocaron una espléndida melodía alegre y extraña, muy diferente a los valses y cuadrillas de Arendelle. Anna se contagió de aquel ritmo y, como no era de aquellas princesas que temen hacer el ridículo, sacó a Kristoff a bailar e incluso convenció a Elsa de unírseles un rato, aún si la reina no era tan desenvuelta como su hermana ni disfrutaba tanto de bailar frente a otras personas. Alí se percató de esto y le ofreció el escape perfecto cuando la invitó a pasear por el jardín.

Allí caminaron entre la fría oscuridad y se reconciliaron de manera definitiva. Entonces Elsa pudo observar a Alí con más detenimiento: lucía su más elegante traje, se había dado un buen baño y afeitado la cara (que buena falta le hacía); la diferencia era tan grande que apenas lo vio alcanzó a disimular su asombro y hacer una respetuosa reverencia. Aún así, lo que realmente le extrañó fue su conducta: Podía que su cortesía se debiera únicamente a mera etiqueta, pero si antes la había tratado con la punta del pie, ahora se mostraba deseoso de conservar su amistad. Su voz era amable y cálida; sus palabras ya no eran los un joven arrogante y medio bruto como había pensado unas semanas atrás, sino que revelaban un espíritu sencillo pero de enorme dignidad: intercambiaron algunas palabras, conversaron, se rieron y pasaron una espléndida noche. El príncipe se ofreció a enseñarles su hogar y bajo esta promesa se despidieron.

Cuando la reina despertó a la mañana siguiente, se levantó de maravilloso humor. Apenas terminó de desayunar y tuvo unos enormes deseos de ver qué había más allá del palacio. Pues el gran inconveniente de cuando se tiene aventuras es que uno casi siempre está tan apurado que no tiene tiempo de hacer nada más. Ahora que los sudislandeses habían huido y Hans estaba convaleciente, por vez primera en meses pudieron bajar la velocidad y disfrutar la belleza del lugar. Fueron unos días de paz y felicidad en los cuales Elsa, Anna y Kristoff tomaron unas improvisadas vacaciones, Alí los llevó a probar los dulces (que a la princesa le gustaron bastante) y pasearon por las calles, montañas y los rincones del palacio.

Teniendo en cuenta los hechos de la noche del banquete y la afectuosa actitud que había nacido entre los dos, Elsa consideró a Alí un amigo nuevo en quién confiar. Verlo la ponía contenta y ya no lo detestaba: aquel sentimiento hace tiempo que se había desvanecido y se sintió avergonzada de albergar en su persona cualquier cosa con ese nombre. Lo respetaba, lo estimaba, le estaba agradecida y deseaba de todo corazón que viviese feliz. No sabía explicárselo, pero podían hablar durante horas, atraída por una misteriosa inclinación.

Recordaba las cosas que había hecho por ellos: El haberlos ayudado a llegar al espejo y cuando los ayudó a derrotar a los sudislandeses; sabía que de no ser por su ayuda, Anna y Kristoff hubieran muerto a tiros; recordaba particularmente el gesto en su mirada cuando rescató a su hermano y, a partir de entonces, su sincera gratitud. Entonces se alegraba por haberse equivocado y descubrir que, detrás de la fachada de un ladrón egoísta y convenenciero, se ocultaba el alma de un hombre bueno: un corazón valiente y noble que nunca se había doblado ante nadie. Provocador ante reyes y príncipes, débil ante su padre; tierno con la muchacha que moría de frío, pero despiadado con el enemigo de su familia y su pueblo.

Pero un día lo fue a buscar y ya no apareció. No estuvo en el desayuno, en los pasillos, ni paseando en el jardín. Un sirviente le dijo que el príncipe había salido a cabalgar temprano y que no volvería hasta el ocaso. Cuando regresó, Elsa fue los establos. Sin embargo cuando se halló frente a él, Alí pareció hacer caso omiso de su presencia, sin molestarse en mirarla siquiera. Ella se acercó a donde estaban Maximus y Sven y trató de empezar una conversación amistosa. Pero Alí le contestó que estaba demasiado cansado y sólo deseaba llegar a dormir. Y aunque se admiró de su actitud cortante, se mostró comprensiva y lo dejó marcharse. Lo mismos sucedió los siguientes dos días: El príncipe salía en la mañana y regresaba con el último rayo de sol sin ganas de ver a nadie.

"¿Qué le pasa? Pensé que ya éramos buenos amigos. ¿Por qué de repente actúa como si ya no quisiera verme?" Se preguntaba Elsa.

—Él es así, no te lo tomes personal. Aunque se pone peor cuando algo lo inquieta. —Le contestó el Príncipe Ahmed.

Esa noche antes de dormir, Anna quiso hablar con ella: La había notado extraña e inusualmente callada, tanto que le preocupó si se había enfermado. Pero Elsa lo negó todo, dio las buenas noches a su hermana y se cubrió con las cobijas. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un tiempo tan corto que perdió varias horas intentando descifrar la maraña de sentimientos que afloraban en ella. Cerraba los ojos y aparecería la visión de unos ojos oscuros y expresivos, una chispa que se encendía y la abrazaba en su calor junto a la voz del Príncipe Alí. Entonces se levantaba, daba vueltas, se apretaba los dedos y se reclamaba a sí misma por no conseguir dormirse. En ese momento notó una sensación muy extraña en su pecho, como una angustia punzante que se mezclaba con una tierna dulzura. Volvió a la cama y antes de cerrar los ojos, acostada y pensativa en la penumbra de la habitación, se preguntó por primera vez en su vida si se había enamorado.

La noche durmió, el viento corrió helado por las calles de la ciudad y, a la mañana siguiente, la ciudad entera fue testigo del estado de su corazón. ¡Vaya sorpresa se llevó quien se levantó temprano al de salir casa! Aún tallándose los ojos del sueño, daría el primer paso en la penumbra y caería presa de un pequeño infarto al descubrir que el piso cedía a sus pies: "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntaría, "Se deshace… ¡Está helado! ¿Y qué es eso en el techo? ¿Por qué todo está blanco? ¡Es nieve!" Exclamaría y haría despertar rápidamente a su familia.

Así la gente salió de sus casas y comprobó que sus ojos no les engañaban. Hombres, mujeres y niños tomaban la nieve con las manos presos de asombro: ¡Era tan fría que quemaba! Poco les importaba. Muchos decidieron no ir a trabajar ese día y prefirieron disfrutar de tan extraordinario acontecimiento. Eran más felices que si hubiesen llovido monedas de oro.

La reina dormía profundamente cuando su hermana la sacudió con entusiasmo:

— ¡Elsa, es increíble! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Elsa se asomó a un balcón y sacudió la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones antes de asimilar lo que ocurría afuera. Las calles estaban totalmente cubiertas por un suave y liso manto blanco; el Sol salía por el este y acarició con sus rayos el entorno, tiñendo incluso algunos copos con los colores del arcoíris: "¿Yo hice esto?" pensó. Sonrió a su hermana y asintió:

—Me pareció un buen detalle. — Comentó, aunque las verdaderas razones se las guardó para sí. Corrieron a despertar a Kristoff, salieron juntos al jardín y cuando le nació del corazón, creó unas hermosas esculturas de hielo. Sus movimientos eran más gráciles y había un destello en su mirada, de modo que Anna y Kristoff lo notaron. Entonces llegó el Sultán y la recibió afectuosamente.

— ¿Sabes que no había nevado por aquí en tres siglos? Es un magnífico don, querida, debes de estar siempre orgullosa de él. — Comentó. La reina no le dio las gracias con palabras, sino con la expresión de su cara.

El monarca les anunció que Darfur había regresado con nuevas noticias: El Príncipe Anders había cruzado los Siete Desiertos y tomado rumbo a las Islas del Sur. Avergonzado por su derrota y convencido más que nunca que la hechicería era una amenaza para el mundo civilizado, había jurado no sólo acabar con Elsa y Alí (a quienes llamaba afectuosamente "La bruja de hielo" y "el demonio de fuego"), sino con todo mágico hasta exterminarlos.

— Si Anders va a las Islas del Sur, quiere decir que le planea darle el espejo al Rey Leopoldo. — Indujo la princesa.

— ¿Qué se propone? —Preguntó Kristoff.

— Una vez escuché a Anders decir que mientras la gente pensara que los mágicos son un peligro, podrían mantener a Arendelle de su lado. ¡Eso es! Quiere apoderarse de otros reinos para acabar con los mágicos, justo como hicieron en Arendelle. — Explicó Anna.

— Acabar con gente como yo…— Añadió Elsa.

—Ese hombre es un tonto, quiere hacerse un trono de bayonetas, pero no se podrá sentar mucho tiempo en él. —Expresó el Sultán.

Kristoff observó a Anna con la mirada baja y una expresión seria:

—Conozco esa cara ¿Qué estás tramando?

— No podemos dejar que les hagan a otros lo que hicieron con nosotros. Eso no está bien.

—No, tienes razón. — Replicó la reina.

— ¡Y tenemos una ventaja!—Continuó Anna. — Sabemos del espejo y lo más importante: sabemos que el hechizo se puede deshacer. ¡Con eso podemos recuperar Arendalle y volver a casa!

—Tendríamos que enfrentar a Leopoldo y a sus hijos. —Dijo Elsa.

—Si ¿Pero ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, no es cierto? Aún podemos alcanzar a Anders, evitar que le entregue el espejo a su padre y después recuperar Arendelle ¡Es brillante!— Exclamó Kristoff. — Sí se puede, pero tenemos que salir lo antes posible, sólo necesitaría preparar algunas cosas y saldríamos mañana.

La reina afirmó con la cabeza y bajó ligeramente la mirada. El sultán asintió gravemente:

— ¡Ay! Es una lástima que tengan que irse tan pronto, pero Anna tiene razón. Si Leopoldo consigue más de ese espejo será demasiado peligroso y creerá que puede hacer lo que se le antoje. Tienen una responsabilidad ante su reino y tal vez si no actúan ahora mismo, después será muy tarde. Joven Kristoff, ven conmigo y prepararemos todo lo que necesiten.

En ese momento, la reina se dio cuenta que llegaba el momento de despedirse, tal vez para siempre, de aquel lugar. Tuvo el impulso de buscar a Alí, pero se detuvo y decidió que aquello habría sido impropio. Ahora había cosas mucho más importantes que hacer; debía ser fuerte y aceptar lo que sentía le parecía una debilidad, una que no podía permitirse si iba a recuperar su reino. Por otro lado, pensó, no tendría que preocuparse si nadie se enteraba, guardaría el secreto en lo más profundo de su corazón, sellaría sus labios y habiendo llegado a Arendelle, habría dejado el atrás el asunto.

Sin embargo esa tarde, cuando se enteró que Alí se encontraba en su habitación, se dijo a sí misma: "Bueno, Elsa, tampoco hay que ser maleducada. Me despediré por mera cortesía, nos diremos adiós como buenos amigos y nos apartaremos, tal como debe ser."

Encontró al Príncipe Alí solo y recargado sobre un balcón vista a las montañas. El día llegaba a su fin y el Sol ya asomaba su dorado manto sobre los restos de nieve junto a las nubes color rosado. Él miraba atento el paisaje y pareció no reparar en su llegada.

— ¿Príncipe Alí? —Llamó y entró con unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—Majestad. — Contestó con un guiño sereno, aunque había algo en su voz que denotaba inquietud. No podía adivinar si a Alí le daba placer o disgusto al verla, pero se le veía desconcertado.

— ¿Puedo quedarme?— Dijo la reina dejándose caer al otro lado del balcón.

—¡Oh si!— Asintió.

— ¿No me habías dicho que no soportabas el frío?

— ¡Claro! No lo aguanto ¿Pero no crees que algo así valga la pena? — Contestó y señaló las montañas completamente blancas. Deseaba expresarle lo maravilloso que le parecía su poder y que nunca había visto algo tan bello, pero pensó que tal vez elogiarla sería malinterpretado. Cambió de semblante y no dijo más mientras la mirada de ella decía "¿No ha advertido nada?"

—Supimos que Anders va camino a las Islas del Sur, trataremos de alcanzarlo antes que llegue con Leopoldo, así que partiremos mañana en la mañana.

—Ya veo. —Dijo y permaneció callado. — ¿Disfrutaste tu estadía?

—Todos son muy amables, tu padre, es un hombre tan bueno.

—Lo es. — Contestó y volteó hacia ella. — ¿Esta es la despedida entonces?

Elsa asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un silencio en el que ambos se quedaron quietos. Hicieron una pausa y respiraron hondamente como si cada uno supiese lo que el otro fuera a decir, pero no se atreviesen. Él observó su palidez dulce, sus formas de dama junto a su boca pequeña y fría que jamás había sido besada; ella sus ojos negros, su gesto tímido y la forma fuerte de su espalda. Finalmente, fue el príncipe quien se levantó, tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo fríamente:

—En ese caso, Majestad, le deseo buena suerte y espero poder encontrarla en otra situación más agradable para todos. Si no desea confundirse, le ruego por favor que no me dé las gracias.

Aquello fue el colmo para Elsa. Se puso colorada y se sintió ofendida, Su semblante cambió y ya no fue una expresión de curiosidad y agradecimiento, sino el coraje de una decisión furiosa. Se alzó lo más erguida que pudo y con el mentón alto exclamó:

— Bien, Príncipe Alí. No veo razones por las cuales no desea que conservemos una buena amistad, pero si es así dejaré de molestarlo. Usted cumplió con su parte del trato y nosotros la nuestra. Vine aquí a agradecerle, a despedirme y ya lo hice. Así que… usted y yo no nos debemos nada ¡Adiós!

Dio la vuelta y apresuró sus pasos hacia la puerta

— ¡Elsa, espera! ¡Por favor, espera un momento!— La reina se volvió, sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio, el hielo estaba roto y lo que hace un instante parecía imposible, se convirtió en la semilla de una inevitable realidad.

Al día siguiente Kristoff se levantó temprano. Antes de que asomara el primer rayo de Sol visitó a Sven, a Maximus y los sacó a calentar los músculos al aire fresco. Le proporcionaron buena alfalfa, agua suficiente, ropa, comida y demás cosas necesarias para un largo viaje. Las empacó sobre los animales y las hermanas llegaron en un rato a ayudar. Entonces el Sultán se acercó a Elsa con un regalo muy especial: una yegua. Al principio, la reina la rechazó argumentando que nunca había aprendido a montar. Pero el hombre se puso firme y le advirtió severamente:

—Ya te habrás dado cuenta que en el camino tu hermana y tu amigo se han convertido en jinetes expertos. En este viaje irás a lugares y te encontrarás en situaciones donde no te podrás dar el lujo de montar a espaldas de alguien más a riesgo de que te quedes atrás o, peor, pongas en peligro a otras personas. Si quieres tener éxito, deberás aprender a montar por ti misma. —La miró profundamente, con la ternura propia de un padre amoroso y continuó. —Escúchame, Elsa, la valentía no viene de saber ganar tus batallas ni de poseer un enorme poder, sino de saber mirar el miedo a los ojos y mantenerte firme, fiel a tus principios. Ésta yegua es fuerte y con mucha energía, pero también es dócil, así que te servirá bien.

Acto seguido colocó la rienda en sus manos, la abrazó y se aproximó a Anna:

—Y tú, querida mía, me da gusto ver que has aprendido una valiosa lección. Actúa siempre como lo hiciste con el Príncipe Hans y tendrás presente el poder que vence al espejo, pues quien sabe perdonar, sabe llevar a Dios dentro del alma.

Se despidieron y entonces Anna, Elsa y Kristoff se apresuraron a montar a sus animales. La Reina, habrá que decirlo, subió con un tanto de dificultad y batalló un poco para mantenerse en equilibrio apenas comenzaron a avanzar. Kristoff acarició el lomo de Sven y le susurró: "Vamos amigo, a recuperar nuestra casa". Cruzaron la pendiente rocosa y al llegar al otro lado de la montaña no quedaba ningún rastro de nieve. Llegaron a las primeras dunas cuando Anna comentó a su hermana:

—Primera lección: Andar sobre una yegua sin nombre es de mala suerte ¿Cómo piensas llamarla?

Elsa reflexionó unos minutos:

—Hoppa. —Dijo mientras acariciaba su crin.

— ¿Hoppa? Vaya nombrecito. —Dijo Kristoff. — ¿Por qué?

— No lo sé, me gusta.

—Como quieras, ahora es tuya. ¡Hey! Creo que le están dando la bienvenida. — y Señaló a Sven y Maximus que bufaban, moviendo la cabeza graciosamente de arriba abajo. Continuaron un rato y se detuvieron al mediodía, cuando escucharon por detrás el sonido de cascos rompiendo sobre el arenal y los gritos de Príncipe Alí a la distancia. Los alcanzó, se colocó frente a ellos con su caballo jadeante y él mismo empapado de sudor.

— ¡Alí! — Lo recibió Anna contenta.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó Kristoff.

— ¿Cómo que si sucede algo? — Contestó e hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. — Juré estar de lado de Anna, pase lo que pase ¿No recuerdas? Además el Príncipe Anders le declaró la guerra a todos los mágicos, o sea que me le declaró a mí también y, aquí entre nos, me da mucha curiosidad saber dónde hay otros mágicos. Por si fuera poco, confío muy poco en su habilidad para cruzar el desierto sin mi ayuda: después de todo, ya vieron que el desierto no es lugar para la Reina de las Nieves.

Elsa arrugó la nariz y rió para sus adentros, ya conocía lo suficiente a Alí para saber cuándo estaba bromeando. El príncipe se encorvó ligeramente y bajó la voz penosamente: "¿Qué dicen, me aceptan?". Anna y Kristoff se miraron en una mueca de complicidad y susurraron algo inaudible junto a Elsa. La reina contestó:

—Déjame pensarlo, después de todo… si logramos atrapar a Anders y volver a casa, llegaríamos a Arendelle en invierno, no sea si sea lugar para un príncipe de fuego.

Alí bajó la cabeza y asintió en carcajadas: — De acuerdo, me la aplicaste.

— ¡Pero claro que puedes venir!— Exclamó Anna. —¡Viva, ahora somos un cuarteto! Ese Leopoldo no sabe lo que le espera.

Apenas bajó el sol y encaminaron sus pasos al Oeste, hacia el Norte. Adelante había un cielo enteramente azul y la única certeza de que aquello sólo era el principio de sus aventuras.

Fin de "La Reina, la Princesa y El Cristal Encantado"

 _Agradecimientos:_

 _A Frida. Gracias por creer en mí y amarme como nadie lo había hecho_

 _A Regina: A tu ilusión, a tu cariño e infinita capacidad de asombro. Nunca dejes morir tu imaginación y descubrirás que el mundo es, de verdad, un lugar mágico._


End file.
